I'll Love You Forever
by MZAMY
Summary: (FINAL CHAPTER UP!) This is a story about Randy Orton, Evolution, and will have other characters.. This is for LiLMissEvolution, and lilmizxtreme.. I'm not sure about the rating, it'll probably change, there is swearing... Everyone please R&R!
1. An Introduction to Amy and Randy

Title: I'll Love You Forever  
  
Author: Amy  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Randy Orton (naw, I wish, although, I'm checking about buying him LMAO) I own nothing except characters that aren't from WWE, and those are my friend's, so they own themselves... so don't sue me!  
  
A/N: Soapy, Aimee!! y'all better review lol.. or I'll start saying the nasty stuff y'all know that I'll say LoL (this fic is something we were talking about), and everyone else, Please Review!!  
  
A/N2: I'm makin up alot of stuff for the story...so if parts of it seem diff, i'm changing it around.  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
  
  
It was a cool summer night in St. Louis, Missouri and WWE Diva, Destiny and her fiance, Randy Orton were sitting in the backyard of the large house belonging to Randy's parents. Her and Randy has been together since Randy was in OVW, her being a year younger than him. When Randy was called up to the main roster, her uncle Vince called her up as well, to valet for Randy. She was a very accomplished wrestler herself, valeting for Randy, as well as making a name for herself as one of the most successful WWE Diva's. When Randy, Paul, Ric, and Dave came out as Evolution, she was still Randy's Valet, making her the first lady of the Evolution, and her friend, Sophia, joined as well, awhile after that, as HHH's valet.  
  
"Baby?" Amy asked from her spot between Randy's leg's.   
  
"Yeah, Babe?" Randy replied looking down at his fiancé, who, to him was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. He knew he was lucky to have her.  
  
"Randy, honey, we gotta start planning the wedding, ya know, choose my bride's maid's, I have most of them picked out, you need to choose your best man, and the groom's men, the cake! the flowers! the dresses, the shoes! the tuxedo's! and how are we gonna pay for it?!?! I mean, I know I have my inheritance from daddy, but I wanna use that for our kids, and the money that mom left me, I gave it all to charities!" Amy said, sounding worried.  
  
"Princess, don't worry, I'm sure my parent's will pay for part of it, and we can use *some* of your inheritance from your dad" Randy told his fiancé, using one of her beloved childhood nicknames, kissing her forehead after he told her this.  
  
"I guess, maybe we could do that, but we do gotta start planning, hold on a sec, I'm gonna go get some paper and a pen" Amy said, jumping up and running into the Orton house.  
  
Amy ran into the house, grabbing a pen and paper from the kitchen table, and rushed back outside, and jumped into Randy's lap.  
  
"Ooof" grunted Randy when she fell into his lap. Which got him a smack in the chest.  
  
  
  
"I'm not THAT heavy am I dear?" Amy asked looking at him, raising one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows.  
  
'Oh Shit' Randy thought, "No, Of course not baby, what would give you such an absurd notion?" Randy said, kissing MAJOR ass.  
  
"Oh nothing, hun, nothing at all" Amy said, looking and sounding satisfied with his answer. "But we HAVE to start planning, man" she continued.  
  
Randy sighed. "Yes, Aimz, do you wanna know who I choose for my groomsmen?"  
  
Amy nodded, and looked at Randy like he was a total idiot "That'd be a good thing to tell me, dumb ass" Amy said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"Ok, then.. hmm.. Shane Helms, your cousin Shane, Shawn Micheals, Andrew, Paul, Chris Irvine, Sean O'Haire, Kurt, Adam, Scott, and Brock as my best man." Randy said thoughtfully.  
  
"Ok, my bridesmaid's are; Sophia, Steph, Stephy, Mindy, Jill, Nancy, LiLi, Aimee, Tiffany, Stacy and my maid of honor is Jessica, and she'll walk with Brock because he's your best man, and Dillion is going to give me away. There! The wedding party is put together" Amy said scribbling things down like mad.  
  
"Now for dresses.." Amy said thoughtfully "The bridesmaids dresses are going to be long, one shoulder dresses, silvery-blue in color, and Jessica's is going to be silvery-purple... they're all going to wear clear, strappy heels, just like I'm going to wear... and my dress is going to be long, and strapless, and Red!" Amy was scribbling down everything as it came to her head, and Randy just shook his head at his wife to be.  
  
"Baby? we're not getting married next week you know, you can finish planning it tomorrow, and the day after, we have like, a year or whatever" Randy said cautiously, knowing how neurotic she could get about this damn wedding.  
  
She gave Randy a scathing look "Do you know how fucking long it takes to plan a wedding?!?!" Amy said to Randy, incredulously, looking ready to smack him.  
  
"Sorry honey, I don't know, I won't say anything about it again" Randy said, scared that Amy might actually smack him.  
  
"It's alright, babe, I'm just a little crazy lately" Aimz told him, and then pushed her pen and paper aside, turned around and stradled Randy, and started passionately kissing him, she whispered into his lips,   
  
"I love you, Randy Keith Orton"  
  
"I Love you too, Amy Anastasia McMahon"   
  
And with that, Randy stood up, him and Amy still kissing passionately, with her legs wrapped around his waist, and he walked them over to the house, opened the door, and carried her to their room upstairs, and put her down.  
  
Amy, opened the door, dragged Randy in there, not that he needed much persuasion though! and they had hot passionate sex!   
  
Well, that was the first chapter, tell me what you think.  
  
Luv n Hugz n Shit,   
  
EvolutionsChick (Amy) 


	2. Planning the wedding

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, except for Amy, and all the non-WWE ppl, are my friend's, who own themselves. Please Review!! Now on with the story!  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
-The Next Morning-  
  
The next morning, both Amy and Randy laid in bed, thoroughly exhausted from the previous night's activities. (a/n: soph, aimee, you guyz better shut up bout this lol.. now on with the story) They both laid tangled in the sheets, with Amy being the first one to get out of bed, she grabbed the first clothes she could find off the floor, which happened to be Randy's Evolution tee-shirt, a pair of his sweat pants, both of which were much to large on her, and a thong. She quickly pulled them all on, and then walked over to the vanity, and pulled her black, blond, and blue hair, that reached the middle of her back, out of its haphazard ponytail, and started brushing it. When she finished brushing it, she pulled it back into a quick braid. She walked over to Randy, quickly kissed him lightly on the lips, grabbed some money from his wallet, and the keys to Randy's SUV, and quickly ran downstairs, slipped on some shoes, grabbed a hat, and was on her way to Starbucks.  
  
In the line for the Starbucks drive-thru, Amy started thinking about the wedding, about how expensive everything was going to be. She was thinking about all this until a perky voice interrupted saying, "Welcome to Starbuck. May I take order?"  
  
"Yeah, can I have 2 Vente Iced Caramel Machiado, one tall Vanilla latte, and one tall iced frapp"  
  
"Yes, so that's; 2 Vente Iced Caramel Machiado, one tall Vanilla latte, and one tall iced frapp.. Your total comes to $16.58, please drive thru"  
  
Amy drove up to the drive thru window, "That's $16.58, please ma'am" She handed the cler $20.00 and said,  
  
"Keep the change" The clerk looked at her thankfully, "Thank you, ma'am, have a great day!" and with that, she handed Amy her coffee, which she put in the cup holder's. Amy began driving home, when "Can't Hold Us Down" By Christina Aguilera, and LiL Kim came on the radio, Amy immediately cranked the stero, and started singing. She lowered the radio as she pulled into the driveway. She turned off the SUV, and grabbed the coffee, calling "hello" to a couple neighbor's, as she walked into the house, she called "Guys!! Coffee's here!!" She heard scattered calls of "coming" from different area's in the house. She carried the coffee to the kitchen, grabbed her drink, as well as Randy's, and walked back to the door, slipped off her shoe's and walked upstairs to their bedroom. She saw Randy sitting on the bed in just his boxer's, and said,  
  
"Babe, coffee's here, but drink it fast, we have to work out this morning"   
  
Randy sighed, why did she have to be such a fanatic about training? And they had to go back to work the next day, he didn't understand why the two of them couldn't sit, relax, and make wedding plans that day.  
  
"Aimz?? Can we stay home today and relax, make wedding plans? Just the two of us.. c'mon it'll be fun" He told her.  
  
Amy sighed, and said "Alright, we'll stay home today, but we have to train tomorrow, we're going back to work ya know"  
  
"I know, I just wanted to hang out with you for today" Randy told her, giving her the sexy smile he knew that she loved, and then he swung her around and kissed her on the cheek. He put her down, and started drinking his coffee, Amy followed suit.  
  
Later That Morning~  
  
Amy and Randy were sitting on the couch in the spacious living room watching the Evolution DVD that had been released a few months before, as well planning the wedding. Amy, still clad in a t-shirt and sweat pant's was sitting with her head against Randy's bare chest. Randy was sitting there, watching the DVD, until he felt something wet, and he looked down and saw that Amy was crying.  
  
"Aim? baby, what's wrong??" Randy asked while trying to wipe away her tears.  
  
"Nothing-I.. I just... I'm really upset about the wedding, and everything. I mean, I have no parent's here with me. I have no parent's, no family here to see everything that I have accomplished. I accomplished what I alway's wanted to do, I became a WWE superstar, I'm marrying the man of my dreams, and I have the best friends ever.."  
  
Randy looked at her, and saw a scared little girl, not the strong, fearless woman that he knew. He knew about the hell she had been through in her life already, and she was only 22, he felt so bad for her, wished he could take away her pain, but since he couldn't do that, he settled for rubbing her back instead.  
  
"Baby, I know your parent's, and your brother and sister, are watching you, I know that they're very proud of all that you've accomplished. And I know that it hurt's that they won't be at the wedding physically, but they will be there, in your heart." Randy told Amy, trying to console her. He pulled her over to him, and she curled up in his lap, and hugged him tightly, and whispered,   
  
"Randy, I love you so much, but I'm afraid I'm going to lose you like I lose everybody else that I love. I don't want to lose you, I love you too much"  
  
"Oh Baby, you won't lose me, I promise, I'm gonna stick by you." Randy said, hugging her close, feeling so bad for her because of all the shit she's had to endure.  
  
'I can't let myself cry in front of Randy, I can't show him I'm weak!' Amy thought to herself, and she wiped her tears with the hem of her t-shirt.  
  
"Now let's get to work on planning this wedding." Amy said briskly, her voice betraying no emotion, a talent she had learned year's ago.  
  
"Alright, but are you sure you don't want to talk Am?" Randy asked hesitantly.  
  
"No!! I don't want to talk about anything, don't you think if I wanted to talk I'd talk?!?! Now, lets get back to the wedding." Amy snapped.  
  
"ok, we have dresses, shoe's, bridesmaid's, groomsmen.. we need to pick a cake, flower's, a place to hold it, a date, tuxedo's, where to go for the honeymoon..." Amy said.  
  
"Alright, well I can buy the tuxedo's... and why don't we have it back in North Carolina, to make you feel closer to your family? and why don't we have it in April?" Randy asked her.  
  
"That's a great idea! We can have the wedding back home in Cameron, on daddy's land, but I will not invite any of *them* and I'm gonna kick them out of MY house, and we're gonna have the wedding on April 14th, and we're inviting say, 200 people" Amy said getting an angry, yet slightly upset tone when she of her older half-siblings.  
  
"Yeah, that's a great idea baby, but you didn't say anything about the flower's, or the cake, or where we're gonna go for our honeymoon, although I have an idea about that." Randy said  
  
"I'll decide on the cake and flower's in a minute, but what are your idea's about the honeymoon?" Amy said to him.  
  
"Oh, well, we could go to the Bahamas because I know your family has houses there and everything, or Hawaii, Jamaica even" Randy said hesitantly.  
  
"Oooh, good idea's honey, but Hawaii is definetely where we're gonna go for the honeymoon.." Amy said trailing off.  
  
"Oh! and for the flower's I'll have blue roses, and then baby's breath in my hair.. and the bridesmaid's too..." Amy said going all weird scribbling down even more details.  
  
"Ok, baby, that's enough for today, next time we get time off, you can go look at dresses and all that stuff, and I can call the travel agent tomorrow and talk to her about honeymoon plans, and just hire a wedding planner to do all the decorating shit, or get Mom to help you" Randy said.  
  
"Randy! How the hell are we suppose to afford a fucking wedding planner?!?! We have 200 friggin' people on the guest list, we have to buy food for them, we need the music, we have to buy shoes and dresses, flowers, tuxedo's, we have to pay for the honeymoon, the cake, the decorations, the hall for the reception!" Amy said, going crazy.  
  
Randy sighed, and wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her head, then said   
  
"Amy, honey, Mom and Dad said they'd pay most of the expense, and then your inheritance could pay for the rest of it"  
  
"Oh fine! I guess... let's just go swimming alright?" Amy said resignedly.  
  
"Alright, c'mon, kid!" Randy said excitedly picking her up, and running upstairs to their bedroom.  
  
They went into the room, Randy walked over to his dresser, and grabbed his swimming trunks, while Amy walked over to her dresser, and pondered which one of her many bikini's to wear. She finally decided on her baby blue halter bikini top, and black bottoms, she quickly unbraided her hair, and pulled it into a bun, grabbed a pair of board shorts and then ran to the bathroom to change. When she walked out of the bathroom, Randy was sitting on the bed, in his trunks, holding two beach towels.  
  
"Finally! Took you long enough to get ready" Randy said, as he stood, when she walked out of the bathroom in her bikini and shorts.  
  
"Shut up, you ass!" She responded playfully, as she ran towards Randy and jumped on his back, "Haul ass to the pool now!"  
  
Randy grabbed the towel's, and walked out of the room, and down the stairs. He walked out to the kitchen, and through the sliding glass door that led to the patio. He dropped the towel's on one of the empty lounge chair's on the deck near the pool.  
  
"Put me down a second, I need to take my short's off" Amy said.  
  
Randy obliged, putting her down. As soon as he put her down, she pulled off her shorts, and jumped on Randy's back again.  
  
"I take you want a ride TO the pool?" Randy asked, laughing.  
  
Amy just nodded at him. Randy walked over to the steps in the shallow end of the pool, and walked in, still carrying Amy. They got to about the middle of the pool, and she jumped off his back. She swam to the deep end, got out of the pool, and went over to Pool house, and grabbed her blue lounge. she threw it in the shallow end, and jumped into the pool, and put herself on the lounge.  
  
"Randy? Can you get me a soda?" Amy asked, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Yeah, sure babe." Randy answered. He got out of the pool, and ran over to the fridge that they kept on the enclosed deck beside the hot tub, and grabbed a mountain dew. He walked back over to the pool, and swam over to Amy, and said,  
  
"Here you go, it's a mountain dew" while handing it to her.  
  
"thank ya much" she replied, kissing Randy on the cheek.  
  
~~Later that Day~~  
  
Randy and Amy had finished swimming, they were now packing because they were going back to work the next day. Amy was throwing things from everywhere into her suitcase, as well as packing some magazines, and a couple of books. She also packed up her makeup bag, and put her brushes, and hair supplies into her suitcase. She watched Randy pack the last of his things into his suitcase.  
  
"Randy? Why don't we leave today and go to the next city early?" Amy said thoughtfully, "We can stay with Paul and Sophia, since the next show is in Connecticut."  
  
"I guess... if you really want to" Randy replied.  
  
"I do, I do, I mean c'mon we're both dressed and ready!" Amy said happily. She jumped up, and grabbed her sunglasses, and propped them on her head, and grabbed her purse and carry-on, she left the suitcases for Randy. Randy followed close behind, with both suitcases. Amy ran and grabbed the keys to the SUV, and ran out and opened the trunk, she also threw her purse and carry-on in the back seat, while she jumped into the driver's seat, and told Randy to hurry his ass up. Once he got the luggage in the trunk, and closed it, he ran to the passenger side, jumped in the Explorer, and they were on there way.  
  
Alright, that's it for now.... I'll update more later today, or tomorrow.  
  
Luv n Hugz n Shit,  
  
EvolutionsChick (Amy) 


	3. A visit to Sophia and Paul

Disclaimer: I own nothing, no one, so don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Soapy- Soapy, Soapy, Soapy, girly, what am I gonna do about you and your hang up on hhh? I probably will post it, and I mean Dillion givin me away? Who saw that one coming! LoL luv ya too (oh, and read the 2nd chapter over... u n Paul are livin 2getha in CT, so shudup! lol jkz)  
  
Aimee- Chill girly, you get your Shane! lol... I would not give you Flair or Hogan in my wedding, do I want ya pukin while you walk down the aisle? I mean, you'd ruin the wedding! lol... Didja see the part about Dillion givin me away comin? lol luv ya too (n get ur ass updating, kid! lol)  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
Amy was speeding down the freeway to the airport. Randy was sitting there, half asleep, because she had woken him early that morning, and he was thinking, thinking about their relationship, about when they first met.  
  
~~~FlashBack~~~  
  
Randy was standing there talking to his good friend Brock Lesnar, when he looked over Brock's shoulder, and saw a tall, medium-dark skinned woman walking towards them, she had the trademark McMahon smirk, and the blue eyes, and she wore something that was suppose to be an outfit, she wore a small white tube top, that contrasted her skin, a black mini skirt, and knee-high boots. She came over to them, and shyly asked,  
  
"Excuse me, but would one of you happen to be Randy Orton by any chance?"  
  
"Yes, I'm Randy Orton, and you are? I don't believe we've met before, because I'm sure if we had, I would remember a face as pretty as yours." Randy said to her, flirtatiously.  
  
"I don't *believe* we've met before, because I know for sure, I would remember a man, as good looking as yourself, and by the way, I'm Amy McMahon, I'll be your valet from now on, well, at least, that's what uncle Vince told me" Amy answered, giving him a once over, and then smirking.  
  
"You? you're her? you're *the* Amy McMahon?? Vince McMahon's niece Amy McMahon, Stephanie and Shane's favorite cousin, Amy? You're my new valet?!?! wow! It'll be great working with you!" Randy said, looking at her in awe  
  
"Yep, I'm THE Amy McMahon, although I didn't know I was famous already! and yes, I'm gonna be your new valet, but if you have a problem with that, I can ask uncle Vince to assign me to somebody else" She answered giving him a small smile.  
  
Brock smiled at the exchange and said,  
  
"Man, if you don't want this beautiful woman as your valet, I'll take her!"  
  
Amy smiled and blushed at this comment,  
  
"Why thank you, I didn't get your name, but I've heard of you before, your Brock Lesnar right?"   
  
"Sure am! but how do you know who I am?" Brock said to her, looking surprised that one of the almighty McMahon's knew who he was.  
  
"Uncle Vince only talks about you all time! I alway's hear "Brock this" "Brock that" and between us, I really think my friend, who is pretty much another niece to Uncle Vince is getting a thing for you! But anyways, Randy, do you want me as your valet or not, because if you don't I have to call uncle Vince, and ask him to assign me to somebody else" Amy said, flipping open the phone that was in her hand.  
  
"Oh no no no!! Of course I want you as my valet, but I want to ask you something, I'm just not sure how, but here goes, Amy will you go out with me tonight?" Randy asked her, looking down.  
  
"Of course!! I've kinda been waiting for you to ask me that, 'cause if you hadn't I would of asked you out! but come by my apartment around 7?" Amy said enthusiastically, while pulling a pen out of her purse, to scribble her address on Randy's arm.  
  
Randy quickly hugged her, and kissed her cheek, and said "Alright, 7 it is then" but after that, he had to get his gear, and go home to change. As Amy walked off he called,  
  
"Oh, and Amy, dress up nice tonight!" Amy nodded at him, and smiled, as she ran down the hall.  
  
~~End FlashBack~~  
  
They were now in the airport parking lot, parking in their reserved space.  
  
"C'mon Randy, get up, we're here, and put on your hat, so that we don't get recognized"  
  
"Yes honey" Randy answered sleepily, getting out of the SUV, and walking to the trunk to grab their suitcases, while Amy grabbed her purse, and the carry-on's out of the back seat. After she locked the SUV, she threw the keys in her purse, and plunked a hat on Randy's head, and pulled it down, and then she pulled a hat onto her head.  
  
They got to the ticket counter, and Randy asked when the first flight to Greenwich would be, and the attendant replied,  
  
"Their is a plane leaving in 20 minutes, would you like me to book you on the flight?"  
  
"Yea, please, thanks, can you book two ticket's in first class please?" Amy asked, throwing down her credit card.  
  
"Yes you may, can I have your name's please?" The ticket person asked.  
  
"Randy Orton, and Amy McMahon" Randy said in a low voice. The man typed this into the computer, and printed out 2 first-class ticket's.  
  
"Here you go sir, have a nice flight, and thank you for choosing American Airlines" The man said in a perky voice while handing Randy the tickets.  
  
They ran to the gate with their luggage and such, because they had no time to check their bags.  
  
"Flight 4562 to Greenwich, CT is now boarding" a voice over the loud speaker said.  
  
Amy and Randy stood in line with their bags, and tickets, and waited for their turn, when it came to them, the person checking ticket's said,  
  
"Why didn't you check your bags?"  
  
"We had no time, sorry, but can we please board quickly, I think somebody has recognised us, we're WWE wrestlers you see, and we don't want to cause a scene with fans you see" Amy said in a hurry, looking at a small group of people out of the corner of her eye, who were pointing at Randy and herself.  
  
"Oh yes of course ma'am, right this way" The attendant said, hurrying hre and Randy onto the plane.  
  
Once they were settled in first class, Amy and Randy started talking about surprising Paul and Sophia.  
  
"I'm gonna call them and make sure they arent busy" Amy said whipping out her phone, flipping it open, and hitting number 1 on the speed dial, that dialed Sophia and Paul's house.  
  
"Hello" Sophia said.  
  
"Soapy!!" Amy squealed.  
  
"Amy!! What's up, girl? You and Randy doin' alright?" Sophia asked.  
  
"Nothin, I called to ask if you and Paul we're busy later today, and tomorrow, and me and Randy are doin' excellent!" Amy answered.  
  
"Me and Paul aren't busy..why?" Sophia said.  
  
"Oh, its a surprise Soph! and this time, this surprise doesn't involve anyone getting hurt" Amy said.  
  
Sophia laughed on the other end of the line,  
  
"Alright, I guess, but I gotta go now, Paul is watchin' a movie, and I wanna watch it to. Love ya, girl, and give Randy my love, give him a hug for me, as well"   
  
Amy hugged Randy, "From Soph" she said, "and she said to give you her love"  
  
"Hey Sophy, love you too!!" Randy called.  
  
"You heard the man, and can you be at the airport in a few hrs? (a/n: i dunno how long it takes to get to CT, from MO, so Im makin up the times) at the Starbucks on the lower level of the airport?" Amy said.  
  
"Yeah, sure of course" Sophia said.  
  
"Lata girly" Amy said  
  
"Late" Sophia replied.  
  
~~At the Airport~~  
  
Amy and Randy had just arrived at the airport, and were hurrying to Starbucks, when they saw Sophia and Paul standing outside of Starbucks.  
  
"Soapy!!" Amy called, she was the only one that called her that.  
  
"Am!!" Sophia turned, and saw Amy and Randy with their bags, and Amy dropped the bags, and her and Soapy met half way, and hugged. Paul went over to Randy, and grabbed the bags that Amy dropped.  
  
"AH!! I have great news girlie!! we started planning the wedding, and your one of my bridesmaid's.. you will be right?" Amy said.  
  
"Of course, man!! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Sophia said.  
  
They finally walked over to the guys, and said "C'mon let's go before we create a scene"  
  
Amy and Sophia left the men behind while they walked ahead, and talked about the wedding, they got to Sophia and Paul's SUV, and then Amy and Sophia jumped in the front. The guy's put the luggage in the trunk, and off they went to the couple's big house in Greenwich Village.  
  
~~~Later That Day~~~  
  
Amy and Randy, as well as Paul, and Sophia we're really tired, so they all decided to call it a night, and go to bed. Amy walked to the room that she claimed as hers for when she stayed over there, Randy followed her.  
  
"Ugh! I feel so sweaty, I'm gonna go take a shower, ok baby?" Amy said, while pulling her hair out, and taking off her clothes.  
  
"Yeah, sure baby" Randy replied.  
  
Amy was walking around her room in her bra, and the lounge pants she put on when she got to the house. She quickly grabbed a pair of Randy's pyjama pants, and her Stephanie McMahon baby tee to sleep in. She walked into the bathroom, turned on the water, and stripped, she stood under the spray of the water, and lathered up her long hair with the fuity smelling shampoo, she rinsed it out, conditioned it, rinsed it out again, and jumped out of the shower, and wrapped herself in a big fluffy towel.  
  
She grabbed a brush and began brushing the tangles out of her hair, she gave up, and decided to get Randy to do it. She then pulled on her pyjama's, grabbed a brush and scrunchie and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Randy?? Can you brush my hair?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yea, sure baby girl" Randy answered.  
  
Amy walked over to him, sat in front of him on the bed, and handed him the brush, and she let him brush it till it was straight, and then she pulled it back.  
  
She turned around, gave Randy a kiss, crawled over him, and layed down. Randy pulled her over to him, and wrapped her in his arms. Amy felt so safe in his arm's, the only other men's arm's that she felt that safe and protected in, we're her daddy's, and Santino's. She snuggled into Randy's arm's and fell asleep. Randy layed there, and stared at her angelic looking face as she slept, wishing he could take away all the pain. He loved her so much.  
  
'Maybe I should call Dillion, and all her girlfriends, and maybe send them away for a bit, so that they can hang out, and talk and all that stuff, maybe she'll get her head on straight' Randy thought.  
  
He fell asleep thinking about that, thinking that maybe this might help Amy quite a bit..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is All I have for now, its like 2am, and I'm tired as hell, so I'll prolly get started on the next chapter later. Remember, please read&review!!  
  
Thanx  
  
EvolutionsChick (Amy) 


	4. Why Do Thing's Alway's happen To Me?

Disclaimer: I have said in the last few chapters already, so you know the drill, I own nothing except my own creations... so don't sue... I may be rich, but that don't mean I plan 2 give anyone my money! lol  
  
A/N: Soapy, I soo wish this was more than a fanfic... if only it was reality.. Imagine us... the 2 Evolution Girls!! lol... my cousin was drawing, and she drew the shirts! lol.. they look pretty good, actually... and me is probably gettin my nose re-pierced!! yay me!! lol.. now on with the fic.  
  
~~Chapter 4~~  
  
"Randy!! Get your lazy ass up, and tell me where your credit card is!!" Amy said, shaking Randy, trying to wake him up.  
  
'Ugh!! This man is terrible to try and wake up in the morning!' Amy thought. Suddenly, a thought struck her, and she leaned over, and began kissing Randy, after a few second's he responded.  
  
"Oooh, great way to be woken up, baby" Randy said, after he broke the kiss.  
  
"I know, isn't it though? But the only reason I woke you up, was so that you could tell me where in the hell your credit card is?" Amy said, poking him.  
  
"It's in my wallet.." Randy began to say, but Amy interrupted him,  
  
"Which would be where??"  
  
"In my suitcase, with my stuff, in the front pocket"  
  
Amy ran over and checked, and sure enough, there it was!   
  
"Well, me and Sophia have a little bit of shopping to do, before we go to the arena, so we'll see you and Paul later... but if we're not back before about 2pm, can you guy's take our gym bags to the arena?"  
  
"Yeah sure, just make sure they're all packed and ready"  
  
"They are, they're beside the front door, but we gotta leave now, so love you, see you later" Amy said, quickly kissing Randy lightly on the lips, and running out to the driveway, where Sophia was waiting in the Mercedes that Paul had just purchased for her.  
  
"Girlie, spill about the wedding plans!! I wanna know, and who's giving you away since, yeah. Is it gonna be Santino, or one of your brothers?" Sophia said.  
  
"Soph, I have no brother's, I haven't spoken a word to any of them, or my sister for that matter, since the day of Noelle's funeral, they don't wanna apologize for the shit they've done to me, then fine, they wanted to disown me, I'll disown them right back, and look who's successful now, me or them? But anyways, no, it's not Santino, or one of the asshole's givin' me away, I'm gonna ask Dillion if he'd do it. Do you think he would though?" Amy said, looking bitter and unhappy, at the mention of her older siblings, who, by anyone's standards, had been less than supportive of their younger sister since the death of her mother and sister.  
  
"Awww.... I'm sure he would! You know that Dillion loves you to death! He would do anything he could for you, girl, you know that full well." Sophia said (a/n; parts of that were taken from a conversation that me and her had the other day, now on with the fic)  
  
"Soapy, I haven't had a family, in so long, that my friend's have been all that I had, and I just hope he'll do it, but if he says no, I can ask Santino, he wouldn't think twice about giving me away" Amy said, on the verge of tears.  
  
Sophia looked over at her friend, they had been friends since they were teenager's, she hated seeing her like this, but she knew, after her family blaming her for thing's that she had no control over. She wished that, that shit had never happened to her, but after that, she knew that friend's we're all Amy had,  
  
"Girl, I know that, and I know how much that hurt, well I don't really *know* but really, I can't even imagine it, but when you need to talk, you know I'm always here for you, right? So are Mindy, Steph, Stephy, Nancy, Lili, Jill, Jessica, Tiffany, Aimee, Dillion, and countless others that all love you! And I'm sure that he would be happy to give you away" Sophia said, feeling so bad there wasn't anything she could do to make her friend feel all better.  
  
Amy wiped her eye's as they pulled into the parking lot of the large mall, she laughed, she knew she had smudged her make-up, and that she would have to re-apply. She quickly whipped out her compact, and wiped off the smudged make up, and re-applied her eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow.  
  
"Well, let's go, we have money to spend!" Amy said, pushing down her emotion's, keeping her emotion's in check.  
  
Sophia looked at Amy, wishing she knew how to make her friend feel better, but she guessed that a little retail therapy wouldn't hurt.  
  
"Well then, haul ass, we have to be at the arena in a couple hours" Soapy said.  
  
Amy and Sophia made sure they're face's were covered by sunglasses, and a hat, and they then proceeded to walk into the mall, straight to Bikini Bay. Stephanie had told Amy on the phone the other night, that the Diva's had a bikini shoot coming up, and her and Soph had figured that they would buy their own bikini's, one's they liked, and were comfortable in.  
  
When they walked into Bikini Bay, Amy walked straight over to the bikini's, looking at a baby blue, and black tankini. She searched through the rack looking for a size 6, finally she found one, and continued on her quest of bathing suit shopping. Meanwhile, Sophia was looking at a hot pink halter bikini top, with boy short bottoms, she grabbed one in her size, and she took continued on her way, picking up every bathing suit she liked, that was in her size. Her and Amy ended up at the cash at the same time, both holding, huge piles of bathing suits, wraps, board short's, and tank tops, and Amy also held 6 pairs of flip flops. Sophia put down her pile first, and the girl quickly rang it all up, and said,  
  
"Your total comes to $325.68, ma'am"  
  
Sophia opened her purse, and took out Paul's credit card, and handed it to the sales clerk. The clerk quickly printed out a receipt, and handed it to Sophia along with a pen, she quickly scribbled her signature. The clerk handed Sophia her bags and said,  
  
"Here you go, Mrs.Levesque, thank you for shopping at Bikini Bay"  
  
Amy then dumped all her purchases on the counter, and opened her purse, and pulled out Randy's credit card. The clerk quickly rung up the purchases, and said,   
  
"That'll be $520.86 please, ma'am."  
  
Amy threw Randy's credit card on the counter, the clerk ran it through the machine and handed it back to her, and printed up the receipt, and handed it to Amy along with a pen,  
  
"Please sign here miss" indicating where Amy should sign.  
  
Amy quickly scribbled her signature, grabbed her receipt and put it in her purse, along with the credit card, and then grabbed her bags,  
  
"Thank you for shopping at Bikini Bay, Ms.McMahon, please come back soon" The clerk said perkily.  
  
Amy and Sophia walked out of the store, looked at each other and said in unison,  
  
"Hot Topic!"  
  
They rushed off to Hot Topic, and they picked up a bunch of shirts, several pair's of pant's, and some cool accessories, spending $210.00 in total.  
  
Amy looked at her watch after they left Hot Topic,  
  
"Oh shit! Sophia, we gotta leave now, or we're gonna be late to the arena" Amy said hurriedly, rushing towards the mall exit.  
  
"Yeah, I forgot we had to go to the arena today!" Sophia replied, running to catch up with Amy.  
  
They got to Sophia's car, and they popped the trunk, and threw all the bags in. They sped out of the parking lot, and hurried towards the arena.  
  
"Oh My God!! It's Destiny, and Candy!! The Evolution Girl's!!" they heard a fan scream when they got to the parking lot.   
  
They saw Sophia and Paul's SUV, so they knew that the guy's were already there, so they parked, and quickly rushed inside, signing a few autographs on the way in. When they walked in, they saw Vince, Stephanie, Linda, and Shane standing there with grim looks on their faces.  
  
"Amy, I'm so glad your here and alright." Shane called, running over to her, and sweeping her into a huge hug.  
  
"Hey Shane-O, I love ya too, but why wouldn't I be alright?... Am I missing something?" Amy asked uneasily, getting the feeling that something was horribly wrong, but she hugged Shane back tightly.  
  
Her Aunt and Uncle walked over to her, and she said,  
  
"Uncle Vince? Aunt Linda? What the fuck is going on?!?! What the fucing hell am I missing?!?!" She screamed, causing some stage hands to stare their way, her temper rising, knowing they were keeping something from her.  
  
"Well, umm, honey this isn't easy to say, and I don't know how, so I'm just gonna say it straight out, today your sister Stephanie, and her daughters, as well as your brother, Jake, and his wife and kids, we're in a horrible car accident, I'm sorry baby, they didn't make it, I'm so sorry" Vince said, the hurt evident in his voice. He thought his neice had suffered enough pain in her 21 short years.  
  
Amy just collapsed in Shane's arms, and screamed, and sobbed,  
  
"No!! It can't be true! I won't fucking believe it! Your fuckin' lying to me! We didn't get along, but they can't be dead! They fucking can't be!"  
  
Sophia stood there, staring at her friend, she had never seen her this angry, this upset, over her family,  
  
"I'm going to get Randy, and Stacy, I'll be right back, alright Steph?" Sophia whispered to her friend.  
  
"Yeah, Soph, hurry, I was just gonna suggest that, but seriously hurry" Stephanie replied, glancing at her favorite younger cousin. Amy was like a younger sister to her, and she hated to see her hurt.  
  
Shane just stood there, lifting up his youger cousin, leading her over to the wall, and sitting down, cradling her in his arm's, and kissing her forehead, while whispering,  
  
"It's going to be okay, honey, it's going to be ok"  
  
God, he worried about her, she was like another baby sister to him. Her and Stephanie, god he loved those two to death, he worried like hell about them! She hated seeing them hurting, he remembered when that boy broke Amy's heart when she was 15, he broke her heart, he broke the guy's jaw. Her brother's loved her, but he felt like he loved her more, her whole world was falling apart, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. This was supposed to be a happy time in her life, she was getting married to the man she loved, almost everyone she wanted to be there, would be there, he knew. He saw Randy, Sophia, Stacy, and Paul running toward them, Randy got to them first, and gently grabbed Amy, picking her up, as if she was a little child, she wrapped her legs around his waist, put her head on his shoulder and cried.  
  
"Darling, me and your uncle are giving you tonight, and every other night as many nights as you need off, ok? Take as long as you need, you too Randy, stay with her" Linda said sympathetically, looking at her neice with concern, and sadness in her usually clear, happy blue eyes.  
  
"No, Aunt Linda!! I'm going to wrestle tonight, I made a commitment to these fans, I'm not going to take time off because of this, they never encouraged me, so I will not feel pain that they died" Amy said fiercly, wiping her eye's with Randy's dress shirt. She got out of Randy's arm's, and ran off to her locker room. Sophia and Stacy quickly followed. When they got to her locker room, Amy turned around and said,  
  
"Did you two want something? because if not, I have a match to go over with Lisa Marie, and Amy."  
  
"Yeah, don't go out there tonight, girl, please! Your in no condition to wrestle!" Sophia said.   
  
"Sophia, yes I am! I'm going to go out there tonight, and retain my women's title, and not show those 2 stupid people left, that this didn't hurt me!" Amy said, angrily.  
  
Amy stalked off to Lisa Marie and Amy's Locker Room. She walked in and said,  
  
"Guys, Uncle Vince said I'm retaining my title against both of you, I'll be pinning you, Lisa, after I hit you with the moonsault, alright? We can just call the moves in the ring during the match, and me and Amy will start off, ok?" Amy said briskly.  
  
"Yeah sure" they both said in unison.  
  
"Girlie? Is something wrong? Do ya wanna talk about anything?" Amy asked cautiously approaching her friend, who looked like she was about to snap.  
  
"No, no, I'm fine, I just... I.. I can't talk about it" Amy replied, "But the show start's soon, and Evolution is out there at the beginning, so I gotta go get my valet outfit on, so see ya in gorrilla position before the match"  
  
Amy walked out of the locker room, and back to the Evolution locker room. She grabbed her gym bag, and grabbed a black leather mini-skirt, a black tube top, a pair of clear and silver high heels, and a thong, and walked into the bathroom to change. She walked in there, and quickly changed into her clothes, walking out a few minute's later, the bra, tank top, and jean's she was wearing earlier in her hand, she threw them on the floor, pulled on her shoes, she put in a pair of large silver hoops, and two set's of medium size white gold ones, and she hurried to hair and make up.  
  
When she got there, she saw Stacy, Lisa Morreti (Ivory), Amy Dumas, Sophia, and Gail getting their hair and make-up done as well.  
  
"Hey girls" She said in a polite voice.  
  
"Hey Girlie!" They all said, Sophia and Stacy looking at her questioningly.  
  
"Are you alright now, Aimz?" Sophia asked her.  
  
"Yeah, just fine, oh Jan's calling me, I'll talk to y'all after, and Soapy? If you get done before me, wait for me before you leave" Amy replied before walking off to where the hair and make up artist was waiting.  
  
Jan quickly pulled Amy's hair out of it's tight ponytail, and brushed it straight down, and then flat ironed it to get rid of any fly away's, after that, Jan then pulled some of it back in a half-ponytail using a claw clip. She then applied Amy's make up,  
  
"Do you want a heavy dark kinda look? or the natural girl next door look?" Jan asked her.  
  
"Dark, heavy, but put white eyeliner on my top eyelid, and then put black eyeliner on the bottom, and use whatever eyeshadow, and lip liner, and lip gloss that you want" Amy said sighing, sitting there.  
  
Jan quickly, and expertly did Amy's make up, making it look all heavy and dark, but before she did her make up, she popped in Amy's contact's for her.  
  
"Thanks girl!" Amy said, giving Jan a quick hug, and she rushed over to where Sophia, who was wearing a skimpy bikini top, and a mini skirt, with a pair of knee high 5" boots. was waiting for her by the door. They walked over to gorrilla position, where they saw Ric, Paul, and Randy waiting for their music to hit. They were watching the beginning of RAW on a monitor in the back. As soon as their music hit, HHH, Randy, and Ric appeared first, followed by the two women, one of whom, Destiny was holding her women's title belt high above her head, while she loudly screamed,  
  
"This is *my* belt! I'll never give it up, I AM the Women's Champion! *I* am WWE's most dominant female!!" As they walked down the Ramp.  
  
"Making their way to the Ring, being accompanied by Candy, and WWE's Women's Champion, Destiny... Ric Flair, Triple H, and Randy Orton... Evolution" Lilian Garcia announced.  
  
Amy got to the ring steps after Randy, who was holding open the rope's for her to step through. Triple H then followed, holding open the ropes for Sophia, Ric Flair entered the ring last. Amy was standing on the rope's, with Randy holding her waist, as she posed to the crowd with her belt.  
  
Destiny walked over to the apron, and demanded a mic,  
  
"Now last week, I was attacked by Lita, during my match against Ivory, and I'm not going to tolerate that crap! Especially not from some woman who has only held my belt once! And she had to get the Rock to help her win this belt from my cousin, Stephanie! Now, I want to issue an open challenge to any WWE Diva in the back, who think's she can take away my title. I challenge any diva back there, to a no holds barred, No DQ hardcore match! But since I know none of you Diva's have any of the talent to bea--" Suddenly 'LoveFuryEnergyPassion' hit, and out danced Lita, down to the ring, with a mic in her hand,  
  
"Now Destiny, I know you think that you are the best WWE Diva! But Girl, I have news for you, *I* am the BEST WWE diva! And if you think you can beat me, then I accept your challenge! Tonight, It will be Lita vs Destiny in a No Holds Barred, No DQ match for the WW--" Lita was interrupted when 'All The Things She Said' hit, and out walked Victoria with a mic, and Steven Richards by her side.  
  
"Both of you think your the best WWE Diva's?!?! I am the best! Let's make this into a triple threat, No Holds Barred, No DQ match for the WWE Women's Championship! and trust me, I will win!" Victoria screamed into the mic, looking psychotic.  
  
"I accept both your challenge's, tonight for the WWE Women's Championship it will be, me, Destiny, the Women's Champion, versus Lita, versus our resident psycho over there, Victoria! Live, on RAW!" Destiny screamed into the mic, throwing it down, and then lifting her title above her head.  
  
Lita, and Victoria headed to the back, and Destiny rushed after Lita, and knocked her down, and began stomping her,  
  
"You stupid bitch! You will NEVER get my title! NEVER!" Destiny screamed.  
  
Destiny then stopped stomping Lita, and walked to the back, and when she got back there, she just started crying, and she buried herself in Randy's chest,  
  
"Randy.. I'm gonna miss them so much, eventhough we didn't get along, I'm still going to miss them." Amy sobbed into Randy's chest, "but I gotta get myself together for the match, I cant afford to take any time off work"  
  
She quickly composed herself, and dragged Sophia to the Evolution locker room, and they chose her ring outfit for that night, which would be, a shiny, black pleather bra top, and a pair of black short short's, and a pair of black boot's, and black elbow and knee pads, with red wrist tape.  
  
~~Later That Night~~  
  
Amy was standing in gorilla position with the rest of Evolution, stretching, and getting into character.  
  
"Can't Hold Us Down" By Christina Aguilera ft. LiL Kim hit, and after a few minutes, out walked Amy with the rest of Evolution, holding the women's title above her head, and screaming to the crowd that she was WWE's most dominant female, and that tonight, she would leave there, still the WWE Women's Champion.  
  
As soon as all 3 women we're in the ring, Destiny and Lita started off with a solid hook up. Lita then pulled Destiny into a headlock,  
  
"2 armdrag combo" Lita whispered.  
  
Destiny quickly pushed Lita to the ropes, and then arm dragged her, and then got back up, and arm dragged her again.  
  
Destiny jumped out of the ring, and grabbed a chair, and quickly slid back in, and hit Lita in the head repeatedly,   
  
"Oh My God! No Destiny, that was totally uncalled for!! Destiny just smashed Lita over the head with that steel chair repeatedly, folks" JR screamed.  
  
Destiny threw the chair aside, and turned around to meet the boot of Victoria. After she went down, Victoria began smashing Destiny's head into the mat. Candy slid into the ring, and grabbed Victoria's hair, and turned her around, and pulled her up, kicked her in the stomach, and put Victoria's in the postion for a Pedigree, and then pedigreed her, and tried to jump out of the ring when Steven Richards ran towards her with a kendo stick, but Steven got her with the Kendo Stick across the back, HHH slid into the ring, and grabbed Candy handing her over to Ric, and then layed into Steven Richards with right hand. Destiny took advantage of all the commotion in the ring to pull Victoria over to the corner, and hit the moonsault, the ref noticed her covering Victoria and counted 1-2-3, and Destiny waited for her music to sound before she released Victoria's leg. Randy slid into the ring with her belt, and the ref held her hand up. She grabbed her hand away from the ref, and jumped into Randy's waiting arm's, and passionately kissed him, and then Randy put her down, and he then picked her up again and hoisted her onto his shoulders. The ref, Mike Chioda was checking on Lita who was out cold from all the chair shots, and he was also checking on Victoria. Triple H was walking up the ramp, Candy leaning on him, because she had been hit with a kendo stick by Steven Richards.  
  
Amy sitting on Randy's shoulder, held up the belt, screaming,  
  
"I told you that I am WWE's most dominant female, and that I would keep my title tonight"  
  
When they got to the back, Randy put Amy down so that she could go shower and change, and then they could get back to Sophia and Paul's.  
  
Paul and Sophia got to the back shortly after Amy and Randy, but they saw the younger couple sharing a tight embrace,  
  
"Aim, I don't wanna interrupt anything, but uhh, earlier Dillion and almost everyone else called your cell, they said they were worried about you because they hadn't talked to you in awhile, they all said for you to call them after the show" Sophia told her friend.  
  
"It's alright Soph, I was just going to go shower and change, and we were going to back to your house, right? And I'll call everyone after I get ready" Amy replied.  
  
"alright, let's go to the locker room and get ready then"  
  
Amy, Randy, Paul, and Sophia walked back to the Evolution locker room. Once they got there, Sophia and Amy ran over to their gym bags, and grabbed their clothes. Sophia grabbed a pair of capri's, and an Evolution Girl's t-shirt. Amy grabbed a pair of black flared jeans, that said "Destiny" on the butt, and a baby tee that said "Bite Me" on the front. They ran back to the shower stalls, quickly showered and changed, and then Amy walked out, and pulled her cell phone out her purse and hit #1 on her speed dial, dialing her friend, Jessica,  
  
"Jess, it's me, Sophia said you called?"  
  
"Hey Me, yeah I did call earlier, we haven't talked in days, girly"  
  
"Sorry, I've been super super busy planning the wedding lately, which reminds me, Jess, will you be my maid of honor?"  
  
"Did you ever have to ask?!?! Of course I will!"  
  
"Thanks girlie!! Oh, and Randy's best man, is Brock! So you and him get to walk down the aisle!"  
  
"Aimz, uhh, who is gonna give you away? Is Uncle Vince gonna do it? or.. somebody else?"  
  
Amy swallowed hard, thinking of the days event's, and of how she didn't have Daddy to give her away,  
  
"I'm hoping Dillion will do it, but I don't know if he will, I *hope* that he says yes though"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure he will! But I'm gonna let you go, so that you can call him, Love ya girlie. Lata"  
  
"Love ya too, Lata"  
  
Amy hung up and dialed Dillion,  
  
"You called me earlier?"  
  
"Yeah Aim, I did, I was worried about you, we haven't talked in days."  
  
"Why were you worried? I guess I'm fine. But I called to ask you something, Dilly"  
  
"What did you want to ask, babe? Anything? What is it? What's wrong?" Dillion asked her, getting all worried.  
  
"Lot's of thing's are wrong, but I don't wanna talk about *them* right now, I wanted to ask you, if you wouldn't mind giving me away at my wedding?"  
  
Dillion guessed by them, she was probably referring to something to do with her siblings, but he didn't press for more information,  
  
"Oh Amy! Of course I wouldn't mind! I'd love to!" Dillion replied, smiling.  
  
"Thank you so much, baby! I really appreciate this, because well ya, you know"  
  
"Yeah I know, but why didn't you ask you your Uncle Vince or Santino even?"  
  
"I don't know, but you know what, if you don't fucking want to do it, just say so! And I'll ask Uncle Vince" Amy screamed into the phone, getting increasingly upset, thinking that Dillion didn't even want to give her away.  
  
"Babe, I didn't mean it like that, I swear I didn't, I really do want to give you away. I was just asking why you didn't ask one of them to do it, because your so close to them" Dillion said trying to calm her down, sensing how upset she got at what he said.  
  
"Oh, sorry for going off on you there, but I've had a rough time lately, sweety, I'm gonna be leaving CT tomorrow night, so can you come to the house on Wednesday, you still have the address right?"  
  
"Yeah babe, its alright, and I will meet you at the house on Wednesday"  
  
"Thank you soo much, I have to call everyone else though, so love you, and I'll talk to you whenever. Lata" Amy said.  
  
"Love you too, I'll call you tomorrow before I leave for the airport. Bye"  
  
They hung up, and Amy quickly dialed her friend Mindy.  
  
"Mindy? It's me. Sophia said you and Steph both called earlier?"  
  
"Yeah, we did, we were worried about you, because we havent talked to you in sooo long"  
  
"I'm fine, I called you back to ask you something."  
  
"Yeah, anything you need, kid, you know that"  
  
"Can you and Steph be bridesmaid's in the wedding?"  
  
"Of fucking course we will! Why the hell did you ask?!?! You better have known that we would say yes!" Mindy said, laughing.  
  
"I know, I know, but I asked just to be sure, but I have to call everyone else still, so I'll talk to you after, love you. bye"  
  
"Alright, love you too, bye"  
  
They hung up, and Amy proceeded to call everyone else, who all had the same answer when asked if they would be bridesmaid's. She knew that she had to talk to her cousin's after, and she also knew she should call her brother's, but she didn't think she could bring herself to do that. Maybe Stephanie or Shane could do it, or her aunt or uncle...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************************************************  
  
Ok.. .I cant think of anything else to write... so until later...  
  
luv n hugz n shit,  
  
EvolutionsChick (Amy) 


	5. Talking to Marshall

Disclaimer: Y'all already know the drill, so I'm not going to repeat myself.  
  
Author Notes: YAY!! Aimee loves my story! lol... I do update quite frequently, unlike you my friend *raises an eyebrow* lol.. j/k... Of course you get Shane who else would? lol... I don't think anyone saw that coming with Dillion, except for Steph, because she suggested it lol.. luv ya  
  
A/N2: Why doesn't anyone review my fic?? c'mon people.. Read and Review, please!! I'm begging here!! lol  
  
~~Chapter 5~~  
  
Amy, Randy, Sophia, and Paul, made their way out of the arena to the parking lot, and to the 2 separate car's. Amy and Sophia in the Mercedes, Paul and Randy in the SUV. As Sophia and Amy were driving back home, Amy asked the question that had been weighing heavily on her mind for some time,  
  
"Sophy? Do you think this marriage, mine and Randy's, will be a mistake?" Amy whispered, the doubt very evident in her voice.  
  
"No! No, of course not! You love Randy, and he undoubtedly loves you, do you know what Brock told me the other day? He told me that since Randy met you that day in OVW, he hasn't so much as looked at another woman since! Don't you think THAT is love, Aimz?"  
  
"I guess it is, but all I do to the people I love, is hurt them. I alienate 'em all, and the ones that died, I feel as if I killed them, me, Soapy, me! Do you know what it's like to feel as if you killed your family?!?! Do you?!? Does Randy, does Paul, does Stacy, does Uncle Vince, does Aunt Linda, does Steph or Shane?!?! Hell no! And this time, with Stephanie and them, I saw a car accident, but I didn't have the feeling that it was a family member! That's how fucking distant me and them have gotten, but I'm still gonna keep it that fuckin' way with the other two." Amy said, pretty much screaming, her voice seeming very bitter when she metioned her sister. After that she slumped in her seat, and began to sob profusely, mumbling something about being weak, and not in control, and about killing her family.  
  
"Amy, girl, you *HAVE* to listen to me, ok? You don't alienate them all, because when you get angry, we know you say shit you don't mean, but you haven't gotten rid of us all have you? and no, I may not know what it's like to feel like I killed my family, but seeing you like this, I know it must be a living fuckin' hell everyday! And just because you didn't get the feeling that it was someone close to you in that accident, it doesn't mean that it is your fault that you guy's were distant, listen to me Amy, please listen. It is THEIR fault that you all are distant, not yours. And if you want to stay distant with Brian and Shan, then go ahead, if that is what you feel is best, then I am not going to argue. And for the record, we might not understand how it feels, but we sure as hell try to! We just want you to feel better. I mean, your aunt and uncle gave you and Randy as long as you need off to get yourself straightened out, but tonight, you went out there and wrestled, as if nothing was wrong, and that I admire, I really do. But kid, you need some time to grieve" Sophia said, handing Amy a tissue.  
  
"I don't need time off to grieve. I don't want time off to grieve! I'm booked at several shows, and at the PPV in a couple weeks. I made commitment's, and I'm going to keep them" Amy said fiercely.  
  
"Also, I didn't lose any one imfuckin'portant! So let's just drop it before we fight, and say thing's we don't mean" Amy snarled at her friend.  
  
"Fine, you know what, we won't talk about it anymore, but please, talk to someone" Sophia said, and sighed while turning into her driveway. She wished her friend understood that what she was trying to do was to help her, not hurt her.  
  
"Thanks Soph, but really, I can't talk to anyone, I don't rely on people to help me, I help myself-"  
  
"But that's the thing! Your not helping yourself! There's no way to put this nicely, but your as messed up as ever!"  
  
"No I'm fucking not! I'm just allowing my pain, my hurt, my anger to come out in a different way! and as I was saying, I help myself, if and when I want to!" Amy said angrily, tired of arguing with her friend.  
  
"No, you know what fine. We're not going to argue over a moot point, and since we both totally disagree, let's just drop it, and talk about something else... So, did you get hurt tonight?"  
  
"Ok, Soapy, no more talking about that subject.. and No, I didn't get hurt in my match, although, Lisa Marie hit me a little hard with the kick, and she was a little stiff smashing my head, but other than that, I'm fine." Amy replied.  
  
"That's good. I got hurt when Peter hit me with that Kendo sticck, I'll just put some ice on my back when we get inside though."  
  
"Alright" Amy replied as they walked to the trunk, and grabbed all the shopping bags, and walked into the living room to see Paul and Randy holding their own gym bags, plus Amy and Sophia's.  
  
Amy and Sophia walked over to the floor beside the couch, and they dumped out the content's of ALL the bag's. Randy and Paul gaping, and stuttering,  
  
"You? That much? do-do you have e-en-enough?!?!"  
  
"Oh boy's, we didn't spend THAT much money!" Amy said, smirking at them.  
  
"How fucking much did you spend then, honey?" Randy asked his fiance, thinking he might have a heart attack over the figure's.  
  
"Wouldn't you love to know" Amy said smartly, smirking, and then finally gave in and told Randy,  
  
"I only spend like $600-something"  
  
"Only?!?! Only $600-fucking something?!?! I'm not a damn bank ya know!" Randy said, surprised that in one shopping trip, his fiance could spend *that* much!  
  
"Oh, it is not that much, stop being so friggin' dramatic" Amy replied.  
  
"Sophia, dear, honey, baby, how much did you spend?" Paul asked, worried that it could be as much as Amy, or more!  
  
"Oh, only like $400-something." Sophia said, "Chill, I didn't spend as much as shopping queen over there" She continued, pointing in Amy's direction.  
  
"Hey Soph, at least *I* didn't max out the credit card! so HA!" Amy said, smirking again.  
  
"Well, well, so that's not the point! At least I spent less than you" Sophia argued weakly.  
  
"So freakin' what if you spent less! I didn't max out the credit card" Amy said, satisfied, that Paul now looked completely floored.  
  
"Sophia, you what?!?! You spent *LESS* then shopping queen, and you maxed out the credit card, how the hell?!?!" Paul exclaimed, shaking his head, and letting out a sigh.  
  
"Easily babe, me and you had gone shopping a little while ago, and I went shopping a few days before Randy and Amy got here, so..." Sophia trailed off.  
  
Paul groaned, what is it with women, why do they NEED to shop? he asked him inwardly. He didn't even WANT to contemplate that, all he knew, was that women can give you a complex.  
  
"Why don't we go hang out in the backyard? Have some drinks?" Amy said.  
  
"Yeah sure, we can go in the pool or whatever, so much shit out there to choose from" Sophia replied.  
  
Sophia and Amy ran to the living room, each grabbing one of the new bikini's that they had purchased, and ran upstairs. Randy and Paul followed.  
  
"Baby? Are you *really* alright?" Randy asked when he walked into the room, he walked over to Amy, and started massaging her shoulder's, as she started at herself in the mirror, and she asked,  
  
"Randy? Do you think I'm getting too fat?" Amy asked, studying herself critically.  
  
"Honey, you are soo NOT fat! What would give you that idea?!?!" Randy said, incredulous.  
  
"My thigh's are getting like, ugh, and I have a fat ass" Amy said.  
  
"Babe, I love you no matter what you look like, and for the record, your thigh's look just fine! and you don't have a fat ass, you have a nice ass, but that's just MY opinion, ya know me, your fiance, the man that love's you, that man that you love" Randy said.  
  
"Hun, I know I'm getting fat, I gotta go on a diet, stop lying to me to make me feel better"  
  
"You don't need a damn diet! I am not lying, I swear you look just fine the way you are! I was asked awhile ago, if I could take one thing with me on a desert island what would I take, and you know what I said? I said I would take a 20 year old, athletically built, long legged brunette, with dark skin, and an exotic look....that can cook good fish and baby, look in the mirror, that is EXACTLY what you are, and we can work on the cooking part" Randy said.  
  
"Well, I guess, but what made me attractive to you? What attracted you to me? The fact that I'm the neice, although more like another daughter to Vince McMahon? My looks? My body?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well, I loved your smile, and your smart mouth, and I thought, that you, were the hottest girl I had met in a long time, and how lucky I was to have you as my valet." Randy replied, smiling at her.  
  
"I unno.. but let's go, go put on ur trunks fast, and grab a towel" Amy said.  
  
Randy walked over to his suitcase, grabbed his trunks, stripped, and then quickly pulled on his trunks. He grabbed 2 towels, and him and Amy hurried downstairs, and got to the living room to see Paul and Sophia passionately kissing. They didn't want to interrupt them, so they walked to the kitchen, and grabbed a bunch of bottle's of Smirnoff Ice Triple Black, some Bacardi Silver, and a couple Corona's. They took them out to the patio, and put them on the table. Randy started to walk towards the door, to get Sophia and Paul, but Amy stopped him, grabbing his hand. She walked towards him, and wrapped her arm's around his neck, and then began kissing his neck, Randy moaned, he bent his head and Amy turned her head up, and he began kissing her passionately, Amy returning the kiss wholeheartedly,  
  
"Baby, if we don't stop this now, we might not have any clothes on much longer, why don't we wait till we get upstairs later?" Amy whispered into Randy's lip's.  
  
Randy pulled away reluctantly, and growled something, Amy just smacked him playfully on the chest,  
  
"Shut up, baby! Let's go get Paul and Sophia."  
  
She grabbed Randy's hand, and pulled him into the house, and they walked to the living room, holding hand's. Amy let go of Randy's hand, walked over to the kissing couple and said loudly,  
  
"Whenever you guys wanna come up for air anytime soon, we have alkyhal out on the patio"  
  
They stopped kissing with a start, and Sophia began blushing profusely,  
  
"Whoops, sorry you guys" Sophia said, apoligetically.  
  
"It's alright, me and him do the same thing" Amy said, laughing, pointing over to Randy.  
  
"Well then let's go kid's" Paul said jokingly, calling them kid's, with him being the oldest of the bunch.  
  
They all walked out the back patio, and each took at seat on the comfortable chairs, Amy however, not sitting on a chair, but in Randy's lap (a/n: I sure have a thing for sittin on his lap don't I?!?! LoL... now on with the fic)  
  
Randy grabbed a bottle of Corona, while Amy grabbed her drink of choice, which was a Smirnoff Ice. She downed half the bottle in 2 large gulps. She then just began sipping it, and staring off into space, thinking, "Maybe I should call Aimee, and tell her to come tomorrow as well. Yes, that's what I'll do!"  
  
"Will you guy's excuse me? I have to make a phone call" Amy said, getting up and grabbing her bottle of Smirnoff Ice Triple Black, and walking into the living room to grab her cell phone. She quickly punched in Aimee's number, and waited patiently like as the phone rang, it picked up on the fourth ring,  
  
"Hello" said a male voice, that Amy thought she might recognize.  
  
"Hey, Shane?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah, Aimz is that you, kid?!?!" He replied, surprised.  
  
"Yep, it's me, one of the 3 Amy's" she laughed, and then took a sip of her drink.  
  
"It's great to talk to you again, we haven't talked in soo long, since I haven't been to the show's in a few weeks, but Aimee's pregnant and all, and I wanted to be with her for a bit" Shane said, thinking about his little baby growing inside of his wife.  
  
"Shaney, you know I love ya and all, but can I please talk to Aimee? I need to ask her something important, I need to ask you something as well... Will you be one of Randy's groomsmen?" Amy said.  
  
"I love ya too, and of course I'll be one of his groomsmen, and hold on a sec, lemme get the evil pregnant lady" Shane replied.  
  
Amy could hear him calling for her, telling her that Amy was on the phone for her, and a few minutes later Aimee picked up the phone and said,  
  
"Amy!! I haven't talked to you in the longest time! How've you been? How's Randy? and before you ask, yes, the pregnancy is going great, not as difficult as when I was carrying Shauna, or Ryan, with Ryan, she was a hard pregnancy, Micheal moderate.. but Nicholas here... he's been an easy pregnancy so far.. oh by the way, I found out that it's a boy! How's Roxy doin'?"  
  
"That's great girlie!! Tell all the kids that Aunt Amy say's hi! and Rox is doing great! She's been great, spendin a bunch of time with Daddy lately. Marshall is really good with her, and her and Hailie Jade along great! Which is a total plus, eventhough I'm on the road alot, and Marshall's on tour all the time, but he's home in the studio for a year, so he can take care of her if need be, and she goes to school in St.Louis, Randy's parent's love her to death, and so does Randy, and she calls Randy and Marshall both Daddy." Amy replied, thinking of her daughter, who she missed terribly, she was staying with her father and half sister for the summer.  
  
"That's great girlie, I know that Randy loves her dearly, and he loves you too, would most guy's fall in love with a 19 year-old woman, and still love her after he found out her 3 year old little girl?"  
  
"Not alot of guy's, but hell, I thought I really loved Marshall, and he had Hailie and that didn't bother me, but what *really* bothered me, was that he lied to me about Kim, he told me they weren't together, and that is the only reason I went out with him, the only reason I slept with him."  
  
"But hun, that was different, and you know that you loved Hailie to death then, and you love her to death now. And think of this way, if you hadn't had sex with him, you wouldn't have your little girl, and she mean's the world to you"  
  
"I guess so, but the reason I called you. One, will you be one of my bridesmaid's, and two, I'm gonna book you a plane ticket to St.Louis for tomorrow alright?"  
  
"Of fuckin' course! and ok, call me and tell what time the flight is ok?"  
  
"Yep, will do, love ya much. Lata"  
  
"Love ya too, Lata"  
  
They hung up, and Amy quickly picked up the phone, and dialed the familiar number, a man picked up on the fourth ring,  
  
"Hey What Up?" The voice asked,  
  
"Hey" Amy whispered, then repeated a little louder "Hey Marshall, it's me"  
  
"Hey, kid! How are ya? How's the wedding coming along, about what you asked me before, I would LOVE to perform there, hell, I'd do anything for ya" Marshall said.  
  
"I'm not great, and the wedding well, I don't wanna talk about it right now, I'm thinking about having Roxy in the wedding as the flower girl, and I was wondering, if you would allow Hailie to be there as well? In the wedding, or as a guest, it doesn't matter to me, I just want her to be there. And Marshall, thank you for being so good to me in the last 5 and a half years, lord knows I don't desreve it. Your one of the nicest men I know"  
  
"Amy? What's wrong babe? You know that you can tell me anything. Is it Randy? because if it is, I swear, I'll beat that motherfucker" Marshall said angrily.  
  
"No no Marshall, it's not Randy, it's... it's.." Amy said, her voice cracking, and finally she began crying, "It's Jake, and Kristy, and most of the kids, and it's Stephanie... Today.. they.. they got in an accident, they were driving, and I think the car lost control or something"   
  
"Oh god, I'm so sorry, I'm coming to see you, alright? Wait, I don't care what you say, me, Hailie, and Roxy are flying down the St.Louis tomorrow. You know that can tell me anything, right? You know that I would NEVER judge you!" Marshall said. He still loved Amy with all his heart, but he knew that she was deeply in love with Randy, and he didn't want to ruin that for her.  
  
"Yes Marshall, I know that, and me and Randy will be leaving tomorrow morning early."  
  
"That's good, but you know what, I'm gonna go tell the girl's to start packing, and Roxy misses you, she'll be really to see Mommy"  
  
'Alright, Marshall, I love you, I'm gonna go, later, and give each of the girl's a hug and kiss for me"  
  
"Ok, I will, tell Randy hi for me, and I love you too. Lata"  
  
Amy hung up, and drank the rest of her drink, and walked into the kitchen and wiped off her tears. She then threw out the empty bottle, and walked back outside,  
  
"Hey guy's I'm back. Oh, and Randy, Marshall, Roxy, Hailie, Dillion, and Aimee are coming to the house tomorrow."  
  
"Alright." Randy replied, slurring some of his words.  
  
"C'mon you, let's go upstairs 'cause I can tell your trashed already" Amy said, grabbing a couple Bacardi's, and a Smirnoff, and then poking Randy, and walked into the house. Randy got up slowly, and followed her. When Randy got to the room, Amy was laying on the bed, and had already finished a bottle and a half of Bacardi. Randy walked into the bathroom, and by the time he came out, she had the 2 bottles of Bacardi, and had less than a bottle of Smirnoff left.  
  
"Whoa baby, slow down on those drink's, do you want to be totally hung over when you daughter come's tomorrow?"  
  
"No, but I just want to drink away my problem's, and I'm sure Marshall or you can tell her something, and Hailie too." Amy said, and then downed the rest of the bottle.  
  
"Now I promised you something, and well, I intend to make good on that promise" Amy said, and began kissing Randy's neck, all the way up to his mouth, and they began passionately kissing, Randy pulled off her bikini top, and she pulled off his trunks, and he then pulled off her bikini bottom's. (Since the fic is PG13... I'll let y'all fill in the rest lol... all I can say, is Junk Blower lol)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's it for now... PLEASE read and review everyone... Thanks.. tell me if you have any idea's or what-not..  
  
Luv n Hugz n Shit,  
  
EvolutionsChick (Amy) 


	6. Everyone's Here

Disclaimer: You already know the drill  
  
~~Chapter 6~~  
  
When Amy and Randy woke up the next morning, they were dead tired. Amy dragged herself off the bed, and over 2 her suitcase, and grabbed, short's, an Evolution Girl's T-shirt, a thong, and a bra, and walked to the bathroom to get ready to leave. She got in the bathroom, and jumped in the shower, washing her hair, and body. When she got out, she dried herself thoroughly, and put her clothes on, and quickly combed out her hair, and piled it ontop of her head.  
  
"Randy, c'mon get ready, we gotta leave" Amy said hurriedly.  
  
"Yes, dear, I'm going for a shower" Randy replied tiredly, getting up holding a pair of pant's, and a black wife beater, and a pair of Simpson's boxer's. About 10 minute's later, Randy emerged, dressed, and had his hair spiked.  
  
"Packed and ready, babe?" Randy asked.  
  
"Yup, and I called 2 reserve 2 plane ticket's for us. And I packed your suitcase as well" Amy replied.  
  
"Alright. Let's get going" Randy said.  
  
"Ok, let me tell Soph, and Paul goodbye" Amy said while walking out of the bedroom. She walked to Sophia and Paul's door and knocked,  
  
"Coming" Paul called. He pulled on a pair of boxer's, and opened the door,  
  
"Aim? leaving already?" he said. Sophia pulled on one of Paul' huge, 'That Damn Good' T-shirt's.  
  
"Yeah, I just wanted to tell y'all goodbye." Amy said, and then kissed Paul on the cheek and hugged him and whispered,  
  
"Take care of her"  
  
"I will, don't worry. You take care of Randy, and give Roxy a kiss for me"  
  
"I will do both"  
  
Amy then walked over to Sophia, hugged her, and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Take care of him, girlie, and tell the girl's when they get back from your parent's that I said hi."  
  
"I will. They really miss you. Jenn, and Mandy have been asking for you. Why don't I come down sometime? And Aimee, and everyone bring's thier kids, and then they have one huge play date? but you have to leave, love you kid. Call me when you get there. Bye"  
  
"That's a good idea, but I really do have to go. Love you too. I'll call you. Bye" With that said, Amy let go of Sophia, and walked back to her and Randy's room to seem him walking toward's the door with the 2 suitcases. She quickly grabbed her purse, and the 2 carry-on's. They got downstair's and outside and saw a cab pull up. They quickly walked over to it, and loaded their luggage. They climbed in the back, and waited till they got to the airport. They quickly grabbed their stuff, and walked to the ticket counter,  
  
"Hi, my fiance and I have 2 reserved ticket's in first class, on the flight to St. Louis, leaving in a half hour"  
  
"Sir, I need you and your fiance's name's, the flight got here early, people are boarding right now, so you cant check your bags"  
  
"My name is Randy Orton, her's is Amy McMahon"  
  
"Ah yes, here you are, thank you for flying American Airlines" The clerk said, handing them the tickets she had just printed.  
  
Amy and Randy ran towards the boarding gate, and got there just in time.  
  
"Are you two boarding?" The flight attendant asked.  
  
"Yeah, ma'am we are" Randy said out of breath.  
  
She grabbed their ticket's and waved them through, and followed them. Directing them to first class. Amy and Randy slept thru the flight.  
  
~~~~~At The Airport~~~~~   
  
When they got off the plane, Amy and Randy rushed to thier SUV which was parked in the parking lot. They got to the house, and saw an unfamiliar car, she figured it must be someone she had invited. Her and Randy walked in, and suddenly, she saw 2 little girls running toward's her, yelling,  
  
"Mommy!!" could be heard from Roxy.  
  
"Amy!!" Haile yelled.  
  
"How are my two beautiful girl's doing?" Amy said, hugging them tightly.  
  
"We're good. How about you?" Hailie asked, while she walked over to Randy, and he picked her up.  
  
"I'm great!" Amy replied.  
  
"Daddy you back!" Roxy said excitedly, walking over to Randy and hugging his leg, he quickly picked her up, and she kissed his cheek, and rested her head on his chest.  
  
"Yep baby, I'm back, did you miss me?" Randy asked, kissing his soon to be step daughter on top of her blond head.  
  
"Yes I did! But I was with my other daddy, and me and Hailie Jade had lotsa fun!"  
  
"You did?!?! That's great, Rox"  
  
"Aimz!!" Marshall called as he walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Amy turned quickly,  
  
"Marshall? Is that you?!?!" She said running towards him. He looked so different, his blue eye's lighting up at the sight of her, and he was wearing a pair of sweat's and a beater that Hailie and Roxanne had drawn on and given him for Father's Day.  
  
They embraced tightly, Amy kissed his cheek.  
  
"Yep, babe it's me! Have ya missed?" Marshall asked jokingly, kissing her back.  
  
"Of course, I was worried about you, man."  
  
"Don't be, really, I'm fine."  
  
"Alright" Amy quickly pulled away from Marshall, and walked over to their daughter who was still in Randy's arm's,  
  
"Gimme my daughter, baby!"  
  
"Yes master, anything else, master?" Randy replied, handing Roxy over to her.  
  
"Yeah actually. I need some new nose screw's, and belly ring's, can you and Marshall go out and get me some?"  
  
"Yeah sure" Randy replied, looking on at mother and daughter, who looked nothing alike, unless you counted the beautiful blue eyes. Roxanne with her blode hair, and blue eyes, and light colored skin. Where as her mother, with dark hair, blue eye's, and dark skin, and totally exotic look, was almost a polar opposite. But you could that Roxy was Amy and Marshall's daughter, she was just like her parent's, alway's speaking her mind, having a smart sarcastic mouth. Inheriting the trait, of swearing alot, but she was so much calmer than the two of them.  
  
He wished that he and Amy could have a child of their own. Suddenly, a knock on the door broke into his thoughts,  
  
"I'll get it" he said.  
  
He opened the door, and saw Dillion and Aimee, and 3 kids standing there.  
  
"Hey you guy's! Marshall and Roxy and Hailie are here! So yeah, come on in"  
  
Dillion and Aimee walked in,  
  
"Aim!!"   
  
"Dilly!!"  
  
She ran at him, and hugged him tightly. She looked up at him, all 6'2" of him. She missed talking to him terribly. She kissed his cheek. He kissed her's back,  
  
"Marshall, hey man"  
  
"Hey Dillion, what's up?"  
  
"My Roxy!!"  
  
"Uncle Dill!!!"  
  
Dillion stooped down, and his "niece" Roxy ran toward's him,  
  
"Ah! I've missed you baby! When are you gonna come visit me! Don't you love Uncle Dilly anymore?!?!" He said, pouting.  
  
"I missed you too, Unce Dill, I was visiting Daddy and Hailie for awhile, and Uncle Nathan too. And of course I love you Uncle Dilly!" The little girl said, smiling up at him, and kissing his cheek.  
  
He picked her up, and kissed her on the forehead, he looked at her angelic face, he saw Marshall and Amy in her,  
  
"I know you love me, brat! I was just making sure! Did you have fun visiting Daddy, and Uncle Nathan, and Hailie?"  
  
"Yep-yep! Me and Hailie kept bugging Daddy when he was in the studio, but he didn't mind!"  
  
"That's good." He put her down and walked over to Aimee,  
  
"I never hugged you yet babe, how's the kid? and no, not Shane, that one" He said pointing to her stomach, "and the other 3 as well"  
  
"The kid Shane, is doing well, and this one, is a boy, and we're going to name him Nicholas. And Shauna, Ryan, and Michael are good. They've been behaving great lately." Aimee replied hugging Dillion back.  
  
"Shauna, Ryan, Michael! Why have you not come to say hi to your Aunt?!?!" Amy asked in mock-anger.  
  
"Sorry" they chorused, and ran over to her, and hugged her tightly.  
  
"It's alright, you brat's know I love ya!" Amy said, "Shauna how's daddy? And Michael how's daddy? I haven't talked to either of them in a long time"  
  
"Daddy's good, him and Angie are doing alright. Daddy's rehab is going ok, so he should be back soon." Shauna answered.  
  
"Daddy's great! Him and Crystal just bought me a new doggie for when I go there... and daddy said to tell you, lip, bottom center. And I like his new piercing. Did you see how him and Crys let me pierce my ear?" Michael, showing off something, that seemed important in his 9 year-old life.  
  
"That's great, you guy's. Ryan is mommy the evil pregnant lady?" Amy asked, laughing.  
  
"Yeah she is. She scream's about everything, she's totally evil, she even scare's Daddy! Daddy told me that she's crazy AND evil." Ryan said seriously.  
  
"Oh wow! I hope she doesn't scare you guy's too badly. But she loves you, it's just that every single time she's been pregnant, she's been really evil, and crazy, and scary" Amy said hugging Ryan. (a/n: Sorry Aimee, I had to do it lol)  
  
"Oh gee guy's, way to make me feel loved." Aimee said in mock-sadness.  
  
"Oh, but I love you Aimee" Dillion said hugging her, "but I'm not sure about them" he continued, pointing to Amy and the kids, and laughing.  
  
"Hey! What'd we do?!?!" Amy asked, surprised.  
  
"Nothin', I was just joking!" Dillion replied with a smile on his face. He walked over to her and said,  
  
"Of course I love you, your my weird lil Aim" He joked, and hugged her.  
  
"Aww... I love you too, your my boi" Amy replied hugging him back.  
  
Marshall just stood there, looking at the 3 friends, wishing he had a bunch of friend's like that. Randy stood there, thinking almost the same thing. They both felt out of place. Marshall turned and walked out to the back porch. Randy walked into the kitchen, to say 'hi' to his parent's.  
  
~~~Later That Day~~~   
  
Aimee, Dillion, and Amy were sitting in the rec room, painting each other's finger nail's, and Amy and Dillion each drinking a Bacardi Silver, and Aimee drinking a bottle of water.  
  
"So Aim, how's the wedding planning going?" Dillion asked, putting the finishing touches of white, on Amy's black fingernail's.  
  
"Great, I have the wedding party all planned out. I have the date, flower's, where the wedding will be held, the guest list, the food somewhat, the dresses, the honeymoon, and all that other stuff" Amy replied.  
  
"That's great girlie. What's the date again?" Aimee said, as she painted Dillion's nail's.  
  
"April 14th of next year, but I think that I might move the date up, since I have alot of thing's planned though, I might move the date up, and I have a week off coming up soon, so I might invite everyone down here, and get us all measured for the dresses, and all that" Amy said, thinking.  
  
"That's good. Why don't you call everyone while we're here and invite them up? That way we know when to come again?" Dillion asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll do that. When I have time, but I want to hang out with y'all for awhile, and I want to spend time with my little girl, I haven't seen Roxy in the longest time. I'm going to ask Uncle Vince to give me and Randy a little time off, so that we can be with Roxy, and I need to spend some time with Marshall--"  
  
"What?!?! You need to spend some time with Marshall?!?! Why baby, why do you need to spend time with him?!?! Do you remember what he did to you?!?" Dillion said, his eye's narrowing in anger thinking of what Marshall had done.  
  
"Yeah I do remember! and I forgave him long ago, I still love him, he still is my little girl's daddy, I don't care what he would of ever done to me, I wouldn't deprive Roxy of her father! I lost my father when I was 9 fucking years old. I want her to have her daddy. She has no other family except for Hailie and Nathan. Does Marshall talk to Debbie? Hell no! Do I have my parent's? No! Do I have any family? No... All I have are my friend's, who are like family to me, and all Roxy has, are me and Marshall, and my friend's, who are like aunt's and uncle's to me." Amy said angrily.  
  
"Look, I know that, and I really wish it was all different. But it's not, and what Marshall did was horribly wrong. He hurt you, Amy, don't you see that?!?! Your love is blind when it come's to Marshall, eventhough your IN love with Randy, you have un resolved issues from your relationship with Marshall. I don't want the same thing to happen to Roxy that happened to you, but you have to let Marshall go." Dillion said, trying to comfort her, pulling her over to him in a tight embrace.  
  
"If I let him go, I will end up alienating him, pushing him completely away from Roxanne and I. And I will not let that happen. I love her too much to let that happen, and besides that, he and I are just good friend's. He understand's me, I can tell him anything, knowing he won't judge me." Amy said, crying.  
  
Aimee shifted herself over to them, and hugged Amy akwardly,  
  
"Am, I know it hurt's, but you have to let him go. Do you see how hard it was for me to let Shannon, and even Dave, go. I loved them both, and on some level, I know I still do, and always will." Aimee said, wishing she could help her friend more.  
  
"Exactly." Dillion agreed.  
  
Amy sat there, in Dillion's arm's, she had just broken away from Aimee's hug, and she cried. She cried more than she had, in a long time.   
  
"Oh good lord, I feel so stupid, crying over something as stupid as this. Why don't we just stop talking about Marshall and Randy and everything. You guy's talk about your lives. Dillion, how's college? Aimee, how are you and Shane doing? How's life for you?" Amy said, wiping her eye's with her t-shirt.  
  
"College is alright." Dillion said shortly, offering her a tissue, which she gratefully accepted.  
  
"Me and Shane are doing great. He took that time off to be with me and the kid's, and that made our marriage stronger I think. And life is good, except for being pregnant. It's driving me crazy! I can't wait till I can look like a normal size person again, instead of a house! And the kid's don't help much, but that's alright, Shane said he'd get a cleaning lady in." Aimee said, sighing.  
  
"That's good you guys. I was going to take Roxy and Hailie out tonight for dinner or something, so Aimee, Dill, why don't the three of us, and Randy, and Marshall, take all the kid's out?" Amy said.  
  
"Yeah sure." Dillion and Aimee said at the same time.  
  
"Alright, we'll leave at about 6 or so. But since it's like 4 now, I gotta give the kid's a bath and that stuff. So I'm going to go get them outta the pool" Amy said getting up, and running to the back door,  
  
"Kids! Marshall, Randy, Ryan, Shauna, Micheal, Hailie, Roxy! Time to get outta the pool!" Amy called.  
  
"Coming" was what they all said. Marshall and Randy pulled all the kid's out of the pool, wrapping them each in a towel, and sending them all over to Amy.  
  
"Guy's it's bath time, because we're going out to dinner later. So Roxy, go up to your bathroom, Hailie go to mine and Randy's bathroom. Ryan and Shauna go to the guest room that you guy's alway's stay in, and Micheal, you can take a shower in the bathroom in the basement. Now go!" Amy said. The kid's all ran off in different direction's.  
  
"Um.. baby, where should Marshall and I shower?" Randy asked.  
  
"Uhh... Randy, go in your parent's bathroom, and Marshall go in your bathroom. Oh, and Aimee go up to the kid's room, and help them please. And Dillion, you can use the next free bathroom, which will probably be Roxy's." Amy answered.  
  
"Alright" and they all went off in different direction's.  
  
Amy walked up to her daughter's bathroom, with Marshall and Randy behind her.  
  
She walked in, and saw the bath already half filled up,  
  
"Thank you for filling the tub up baby" Amy said.  
  
"Your welcome, mommy, can I use my kool-aid smelling shampoo?"   
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
Amy put Roxy in the tub, and then grabbed the soap, and handed Rox and washcloth, and Roxy started washing up,  
  
"Hun, I'll be back in a sec, I gotta go check on Hailie Jade."  
  
"Otay, Mommy" Roxy said, and grinned.  
  
Amy rushed to her and Randy's washroom to see Marshall washing Hailie's hair,  
  
"Hai, can you close your eyes? So that I don't get shampoo in your eye's when I rinse it out?"  
  
"Ok dad" Hailie replied, and closed her eyes, as Marshall rinsed her hair, and then put in the conditioner, and rinsed that out as well,  
  
"Okay, all done. Wanna get out now?"  
  
"Yeah Daddy, I wanna get ready, Marshall handed Hailie a towel, and pulled the plug out of the drain in the bathtub, as Hailie dried off, and Marshall lifted her out of the tub.  
  
Amy watched the whole exchange, and looked at how close Marshall was with the older of his two little girl's. He was a great father, no denying that. Amy turned away, and walked back to Roxy's bedroom, and grabbed a dress, and underwear for her to put on.  
  
She walked into Roxy's washroom, clothes in hand, and put them on the toilet, she quickly put some shampoo in her hand, and rubbed it into her daughter's long blond hair. She quickly rinsed it out, put the conditioner in, rubbed it in, and then rinsed it out. She pulled the stopper out of the tub, and wrapped her in a towel, and lifted her out of the tub,  
  
"C'mon hunny, get dressed, so that Mommy can brush your hair, ok?"  
  
"Ok, mom"  
  
Roxy quickly pulled on her clothes, and then grabbed her brush and walked over to her mother, and handed it to her.  
  
Amy began brushing her daughter's long blond hair, and then quickly braided small section's in it, and was finished,  
  
"Finished baby, now go see your sister, ask her if she wants me to do her hair"  
  
"Yes Mommy" Roxy said and ran off.  
  
She walked into Roxy's room, and saw Dillion laying on the bed, staring off into space,  
  
"Bathroom's free"  
  
"Alright"  
  
Amy walked out into the hallway, and down the hall to her room, to start getting ready.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's it for now, I'll write more later. Please read and review... I need idea's everyone, I'm kinda starting to get writer's block.  
  
Luv n Hugz n Shit,  
  
EvolutionsChick (Amy) 


	7. Talking to Sophia and Going To Dinner

~~~Chapter 7~~~  
  
Amy was standing in her room, dressed after her shower, styling her hair. She was brushing it, and braiding small section's, and then crimping some other's. She quickly finished, and began applying her make-up. She put white eyeliner on her top lid, and black liner on the bottom. She quickly outlined her lip's, and then put on some clear gloss. Suddenly, her cell phone rang, she looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Sophia,  
  
"Hey Soph"  
  
"Hey Aim... I need to talk to you"  
  
"Yeah, what about? Did something happen with you and Paul?"  
  
"Not me and Paul, but it was something with Jenn and Mandy. Matt picked up Jennifer and Amanda from my parent's today. We got in a fight, and Matt said Paul and I didn't provide a proper home environment for the girl's Matt said it was because of my rocky relationship with Paul and how we fight all the time. But we havent fought in month's." Sophia said, trying not to cry, thinking of her 2 daughters, and their father, Matt Hardy.  
  
"Listen to me, Sophia, Matt and Amy are going through some hard time's, and he's just taking it out on you, but you and him get along relatively well, and Charlie, well, Charlie has just been an ass lately, even to Rhianna, she called me the other day, and was bitching about him"  
  
"I just, I can't lose those girl's, I love them so much, but with me being on the road so much, it's not a stable environment-"  
  
"Sophia, Matt is on the road just as much as us, if not more. So he can't tell you that you are not home enough, you spend as much time with those two, as you can. And you have your parent's watching them when you are not here."  
  
"But still, that's no life for a child to have"  
  
"Maybe not, but those girl's could of had a childhood like mine, and I don't think that you want that for them, do you?"  
  
"Well, no, of course not, but still, what if they take me to court?"  
  
"Matt would not do that. But look, why don't you and the girl's come visit, Marshall is here with the girl's, and Aimee is here with her kid's, and Dillion is visiting as well, so why don't you fly out as well?"  
  
"Aim? are you sure? I mean, I don't want to impose"  
  
"Soapy, yes I am sure, and I'm inviting you. We're taking the kid's out tonight, and I'm getting ready, but tomorrow your going to get your ass on a plane, and fly to St. Louis, and just take a cab here with the girl's, leave Paul at home."  
  
"Alright. I'll be there tomorrow, I'll let you finish getting ready. Love ya. Later"  
  
"Ok. Love ya too, Lata" Amy replied and hung up.  
  
She quickly put in a different belly ring, another nose screw, and her earrings, and then pulled on her black platform's flipflop's, that went with her outfit. She then ran downstair's and saw everyone waiting down there for her,  
  
"Sorry to keep everyone waiting, I had a phone call"  
  
"It's alright"  
  
"Ok"  
  
And with that, they all walked out the door, Amy throwing her key's into her purse on her way out the door. Marshall and Randy each wore hat's that covered their eye's, with Marshall wearing a bandanna under his hat. The group of them wore sunglasses. Amy, Randy, Roxy, Aimee, Ryan and Dillion got in the SUV, and Marshall, Hailie Jade, Shauna, and Micheal got into Marshall's rental and we're on their way to Pizza Hut. When they got there, everyone got out of their vehicle's, and walked into the restaurant, Marshall asked the people at the front for a table at the back,  
  
"Of course, sir, right this way" She led them to a large table near the back of the restaurant, and after the hostess made sure they were settled she asked,  
  
"Do you know what you would like to drink? To eat?"  
  
Marshall answered,  
  
"Uhh, I'll have a coke. Hailie Jade? Ryan? Amy? Aimee? Dillion? Shauna? Roxy? Micheal? Randy?"  
  
"Coke" Randy said.  
  
"Ice Tea" Dillion said.  
  
"Ice Tea" Amy said.  
  
"Mountain Dew" Roxy said.  
  
"Pepsi" Aimee said.  
  
"Me and Shauna are gonna have Orange Soda" Micheal said.  
  
"I want Cherry Coke, pwease" Ryan said.  
  
"Ok, that's; 2 cokes, 2 Ice Tea, 1 Mountain Dew, 1 Pepsi, 2 Orange Soda's, and one Cherry Coke... Do you know what you would like to eat?"  
  
"Yeah, we'll have 3 L pizza's, 1 pepperoni pizza w/ cheese crust, one hawaiian with Cheese crust, and 1 Deluxe thick crust pizza. All with extra cheese and sauce" Marshall ordered, looking around the table,  
  
"Oh, and a large order of garlic bread, and a large order of breadsticks as well."  
  
"Ok... your order will be here shortly. And I will be right back with your drink's"  
  
The waitress walked off to the kitchen, and returned a few minute's later with their drinks, bread sticks, and garlic bread.   
  
"Here you go"  
  
"Thank you" Amy said, as she handed everyone their drink's. She then proceeded to put garlic bread, and a bread stick on everyone's plate.  
  
They all began eating, and were soon finished, with Randy, Marshall, and the Evil Pregnant Lady (Aimee) all going for second's and third's. Soon after they finished, their pizza arrived.  
  
"Ok, who want's pepperoni?" Amy asked   
  
"Me" could be heard from Aimee, Shauna and Ryan.  
  
Amy quickly handed Aimee 2 slices, and then gave each of the girl's one slice.  
  
"Hawaiian?"  
  
"Me" said Roxy, Micheal, and Marshall.  
  
She handed Mike, and Marshall each 2 slices, and then gave Roxy one, and placed 2 pieces on her plate.  
  
"Deluxe?"  
  
"Me" Hailie, Dillion, and Randy said.  
  
She then proceeded to hand Randy 3 slices, Dillion 2, and Hailie 2 small ones.  
  
They all began to eat, and everyone got another serving. By the time they were all full, there was still some pizza left, so they decided to have it wrapped up. Their waitress came back and said,  
  
"Anything else? Dessert?"  
  
"No, Thank you miss, can we have the rest of this pizza wrapped up, and the bill as well?"  
  
"Yes, of course, sir"  
  
The waitress returned a few minutes later with the wrapped up pizza, and the bill. The bill turned out to be, $100.24.  
  
Amy and Randy payed the bill, with Marshall paying a bit, and then they left the money, and stood up, and filed out of the large booth, Randy and Marshall grabbing the pizza, since they were the last ones out.  
  
"Ok, everyone, get in the car's it's getting late, almost bed time" Amy said.  
  
Everyone either piled into the SUV, or Marshall's rental. Amy pulled into the gas station, and quickly put gas into the SUV, and ran into the gas station and payed, and bought everyone chip's, soda, and ice cream. She rushed back out, and ran over to Marshall's rental, and handed everyone except Marshall an ice cream,  
  
"I'll give you your's later"  
  
"Alright"  
  
She then ran back to the SUV, and handed everyone their ice cream, and kept her's in the plastic bag along with Marshall's, and the chip's and soda. About 15 minutes later, they pulled up to the house. Amy quickly parked the SUV, and then everyone got out, and she waited for Marshall,  
  
"Here's your ice cream, it's kinda melted but ya"  
  
"It's alright if its melted, Hailie Jade gave me half of her's." Marshall replied, grinning.  
  
Amy laughed. She loved seeing Marshall, Roxy, and Hailie Jade all together. It was like a happy family, something she really wanted, and was sure she would get with Randy. She grabbed her ice cream out of the bag, and opened it, and began eating it. Her and Marshall walked into the house together, smiling. Randy looked over at them jealously, Marshall and Amy shared something that her and Randy did not, they shared a child. Randy was so afraid, after seeing how close they were, that he would lose Amy to Marshall.   
  
He thought about Sophia and Paul, and their 2 kid's. Eventhough they weren't really Paul's kid's, he treated them like his own. Randy did the same with Roxy. He loved her as if she was his own daughter.  
  
"Baby? What's wrong?" Amy asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing, it's just that.. it's just.. oh, it's just nothing. Nothing's wrong hunny" Randy said, pasting on a smile.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, you looked like you were hella worried about something"  
  
"Amy, I'm fine! Nothing is wrong!"  
  
"Fine. Fine. I'm gonna go help Marshall put Roxy to sleep."  
  
"yah, alright" Randy said, and bent down to kiss Amy's cheek, Amy quickly kissed him lightly on the lips, and ran upstairs.  
  
"That's it Aim, doing something with Marshall is always more important than me right?" Randy asked to the empty room, and laughed bitterly.  
  
Randy got sick of worrying himself, and walked upstairs to his bedroom to watch some television, and then go to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alright, thats it for now y'all. I know it's a short crappy chapter, but alot of shit has been going on lately, and sorry for not updating, but I will try to be better :) I don't know when I will have the next chapter up, but it should be soon. I have a bit of writer's block lol, but if anyone has any idea's on where the story should go, email me at: wwf_stephshanejefflita@hotmail.com or IM me on MSN Messanger under the same name :)  
  
Luv n Hugz n Shit,  
  
EvolutionsChick (Amy) 


	8. People from my past

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody that you recogznise, I only own all of the kids, except for Hailie Jade. Everyone else own's themselves.  
  
A/N: This will probably be a short crappy chapter, but I have writers block and all that.  
  
*~Chapter 8~*  
  
Randy walked into his and Amy's bedroom to see her lying on the bed in a black beater and a pair of board short's, watching 'South Park'. Randy grabbed a pair of pajama pant's, and walked into the bathroom. He walked out a few minutes later wearing just the pajama pant's, with his clothes in his hands, he threw them into a pile beside the closet. He saw Amy writing something in a notebook,  
  
"Whatcha writing, baby?" Randy asked.  
  
"Stuff, just some stuff" Amy replied smiling at him, and pushed her glasses up her nose.  
  
God, she looks so much differant then she usually does, Randy thought to himself. With her hair pulled back in a messy bun, and with her glasses on, she looked the opposite of the always made up, sexy woman that he was used to, but he had to admit, he liked her like this as well. Randy got into bed, and slipped his arm around her, and pulled her over to him. Amy rested her head on Randy's chest and whispered,  
  
"Why does all this bad shit happen to me, Randy? What did I do to deserve it?"  
  
"I don't know why, but Am, honey, you did nothing to deserve, you understand me, NOTHING!"  
  
"Yeah, but still, what if something happened to me? I'd leave Rox without a mother, I don't want her to grow up faster than she has to, like I had to do. I can't- No, I *won't* do that to her." Amy said, her southern accent becoming thick because she was upset.  
  
"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, and god forbid, if something did, she'd have me or Marshall. You know that. And nobody deserves to go through the hell you went through as a kid."  
  
"You can't guarantee that nothing will happen to me, and I know that she'd have you AND Marshall. I also know that nobody deserves that hell. Even Uncle Vince who said he would never let anything happen to me, can't guarantee that, and he has gone above and beyond typical uncle and godfather duties. He is a like a father to me, but he has his own kids to worry about, I mean Steph and John are getting married in October, Shane and Jill have been fighting a bit lately. He doesn't need the added burden of his neice."  
  
"Babe, you are not a burden, he was your dad's half brother, he feels the need to take care of you, it wasnt only your dad that was lost, it was his little brother."  
  
"But why did daddy have to die?!?! Why, Randy, why? Why did he have to get cancer? Why did I have to lose the most important person in the world to me?"  
  
Randy hugged her, and kissed her forehead,  
  
"I don't know, baby, I really don't know. But I know that it made you stronger, and that it brought you, Vince, Linda, Shane, and Steph closer together."  
  
"But why did it have to take a horrbile death to bring a family together?"  
  
"I really don't know, but Aimz, this is really upsetting you, so we should just talk about something else."  
  
"Alright, we will. We can talk about wedding plans?"  
  
"Yea sure. How is the wedding planning coming along by the way? Mom said she had been working on some thing's."  
  
"Yeah, they are coming along pretty good. I have alot of the stuff saved onto my laptop." Amy said, moving away from Randy, and getting up to grab her laptop from the desk. She quickly turned it on, and went to the file called "wedding plans"  
  
'Wow,' Randy thought, 'She really has this all organised' Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
"Who the hell could it be calling, this late?" Amy said surprised.  
  
"I dunno, answer it"  
  
"That's what I was planning to do, smart ass"  
  
Amy picked up the phone,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hola, mi hija"  
  
"Hola mama" Amy said to her deceased father's wife.  
  
"Oi acerca de la boda"  
  
"Sí, la mamá, mí y el Patán se casan abril, o quizá más pronto. ¿Apreciaría usted venir?"  
  
"¡Por supuesto no! Por qué casaría usted ese chico? él es el nada pero un tramposo estúpido, yo he oído los cuentos acerca de él. ¡Y los hombres que miran lo aprecian, ellos siempre se desvían! y qué tal Roxanne, es él cualquier clase de la figura de padre a ella? !?! ¿Esto no es bueno, qué su padre pensaría en esto??"  
  
Amy sighed, "¡La mamá, el papá es muerto! ¡El ha sido por 5 años. y además eso, el papá siempre quiso que mí hiciera mis PROPIAS decisiones!¿Y además, él es una grande figura de padre a mi chica pequeña, y ella tienen a un padre, recuerda? El mariscal. ¡Parece usted olvidarse eso, la mamá? !?! El es un grande padre a ella, y al Hailie!" Amy said, angrily.  
  
"¡Amy, chica pequeña, su padre habría sido desilusionado muy en usted, usted era su chica pequeña! cómo puede usted hace esto? casa verdín como eso? !?! ¿Por qué no puede casar usted a un chico latino agradable?" Her step-mother, Christina asked her.  
  
"¡La mamá, no él hace no de fue, él quiso casar el hombre que quise para casar, en un punto, yo quise casar Marshall, pero todo usted estaba contra eso! y quiero no casar algún chico latina agradable, yo quiero casar Randy" Amy screamed, her anger becoming more and more obvious.  
  
Randy just sat there and listened, he didn't really understand them, but he heard his name, as well as Marshall's.  
  
"¡La multa, usted casa ese chico, pero es advertido, yo no estaré en su boda! ¡Y ni hace sus hermanos y a hermana, o su neices y el sobrino! ¡Nosotros no sostendremos esto!" Christina yelled, in anger.  
  
"¡Planeo casarlo, con usted allí o no! ¡Y no Es como si mi hermana, y Jake y Kristy, y todo su niño pueda estar jamás allí! ¡Ellos son muertos! y Brian y Shannon, ellos son muertos a mí, también! ¡Sean como sus esposas y los niños! ¡Ustedes puede pudrirse en el infierno, Christina!" Amy yelled, angry tears running down her cheek's.  
  
"¡Qué dijo usted, mi hija? muerto? !?! mi hijo, la hija, la nuera, y los niños grandes son muertos? !?! ¡No! su es mentir! ¡Yo no lo creo!" Christina replied, in shock, on the verge of passsing out.  
  
"¡Ah mi cielos, la mamá, yo lo pensé supo! Llamaremos Brian y Shannon inmediatamente, yo tengo que ir ahora, yo me desperté probablemente la casa entera con todo el chillar. Amelo. Buenas noches." Amy replied, feeling so very guilty that her step mother never even knew about her kid's.  
  
"Alright. Yo lo amo también, chica. Buenas noches" Christina said, in a state of shock.  
  
They hung up, and Randy looked at Amy,  
  
"What went on there? I didn't understand a word of that, you, screaming in spanish really fast is hard to understand."  
  
"I was just talking to Christina, we got into a bit of a fight about you, but it was nothing"  
  
"Alright"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, that's it for now. I was getting yelled at in Spanish when I was writing, so it gave me the idea to write the conversation in spanish. Well here it is translated ( I wrote everything in the order its said, so0o0o yah):  
  
"Hello, my daughter"   
  
"Hello mom"   
  
"i heard about the wedding"  
  
"Yes, the mom, me and randy want to get married in April, or perhaps sooner. would you like to come?"  
  
"Of course not! Why would marry you that boy? he is the nothing but a tramposo stupid, I have heard the stories about him. And the women that look at him, they always stray! and how Roxanne, is he any kind  
  
of the figure of father to her? !? This is not good, what would your father think about this??"  
  
mom, daddy is dead! he has been for 5 years. and besides that, dad always wanted me to make my OWN decisions! ¿AND besides, he is a great father to my lil girl, and she has a father, remember? Marshall. It seems you to be forgot that, mom? !? he is a great father to her, and to Hailie!"   
  
"Amy, my girl, ur father would have been disappointed in you, you were his lil girl! how could you do this? !? Why cant you  
  
marry a nice Latin American?"   
  
" mom, he wanted me to do what I wanted to do,he wanted to marry the man that i wanted to marry, at 1 point, I wanted to marry Marshall, but all you were against that! and I dont want to marry some latin  
  
american boy, I want to marry Randy"   
  
"Then fine, you marry that boy, but I will not be at this wedding! And neither will your brothers and sister, or ur neices and nephews! We will not maintain this!"  
  
"I Plan to marry him, with you  
  
there or not! And Its not as if my sister, and Jake and Kristy, and all its boy can be there! They are dead ! and Brian and Shannon, they are dead to me, also! so are their wives and the children! You can be rot in the hell,  
  
Christina!"  
  
"What did you say, my daughter? they're dead? !?! My son, daughter, daughter-in-law, and the grand children are dead?!? No! its a lie! I do not believe you!"  
  
"Oh my gosh, mom, I thought u knew ! Well call  
  
Brian and Shannon immediately, I have to go now, I awoke probably the entire house with all the screaming. Love you. Good night"  
  
"Alright. I love you also. Good night"  
  
  
  
Alright, that's like an idea of the convo, I used a shitty translator to do this b/c I can't spell in spanish lol.. and this was a crap translator kinda lol.. so I just gave you the basic idea of what i said lol  
  
As always,  
  
Please Read&Review,  
  
Luv n Stuff,  
  
EvolutionsChick (Amy) 


	9. Memories and Flashbacks of The Past

Disclaimer: I own nobody that you recognize, although, in dreamland I own all the wrestler's I love lol  
  
A/N: How come nobody is reviewing, c'mon people, I need feedback! lol, I wanna know if anyone like's my story.  
  
~~~Chapter 9~~~  
  
"Well, Amy, I am really tired, so I'm gonna go to bed, I love you baby" Randy said, and gave Amy a long, passionate kiss.  
  
Amy kissed Randy back, and then broke the kiss and said,  
  
"I love you too. 'Night."  
  
Randy laid down, and then a few minutes later he saw Amy lay down, he pulled her close to him, and she laid her head on his chest, and they fell asleep.  
  
~*~* Next Morning *~*~  
  
Amy and Randy were woken up, by Roxy screaming,  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!! Mommy! Daddy!!"  
  
Amy and Randy quickly hurried out of bed, and ran to Roxy's room, they saw Marshall walking out of his room, in a pair of boxer's, headed for downstairs.  
  
"Marshall, come to Roxy's room. NOW!"  
  
Marshall turned around, and they all rushed into Roxy's room,  
  
"What's wrong, Princess?" Randy asked her.  
  
"I-I-I had a really bad nightmare, that mommy and you were on a plane home, and the plane crashed, and you and mommy died, and that daddy didn't want me to be with him" Roxy said, more tears streaming down her already tearstained face.  
  
Amy picked Roxy up, and kissed her forehead,  
  
"Baby, I'm so sorry you had that dream. But nothing is going to happen to Mommy and Randy, ok? BUT *if* something did happen, Daddy would want you with him always, Daddy loves you, your his baby girl, his little princess Roxy" Amy said soothingly.  
  
"Yeah Rox, I would never not want you. I love you too much, and if I didn't let you live with us in Michigan, Hailie would kill me! She'd miss you too much!" Marshall, and kissed Roxy on the top of her head.  
  
"Really?" Roxy asked, unsure of them.  
  
"Of course, darling! And gramma and grampa love you lot's. And so does Uncle John, Uncle Nathan, and Uncle Charlie, and everyone else" Amy said, reassuringly.  
  
"Gramma Debbie is stupid! I don't like her, she's mean to daddy!" Roxy said, fiercely.  
  
"I know she is baby, but I wasn't talking about that witch, I was talking about your gramma and grampa here" Amy replied.  
  
"Well then, okay, I love them lots and lots!"  
  
"We know you do, honey" Randy said, smiling.  
  
Amy put Roxy down and said,  
  
"Go get Hailie Jade up, and you and daddy go downstair's and watch Power Puff Girl's, ok?"  
  
"Otay, Mama" Roxy said, with a toothy grin. She grabbed Marshall's hand, and dragged him to Hailie Jade's bedroom.  
  
Randy, and Amy quickly left Roxy's room, shutting her door behind them.  
  
~*~*~ FlashBack- OVW 00/01~*~*~  
  
"We had a really bad fight today, he actually hit me, something I never thought he would do" Amy said, sobbing in her friend's arm's.  
  
"Amy, baby, listen to me, you need to get out of the relationship, it's not good for YOU, or your daughter. What if he hurt's one of you, one day?" Her friend said, hugging her tightly, the worry and concern very evident in his eye's.  
  
"But he would never hurt Roxanne, he wouldn't..."   
  
"Fine then, what if he seriously hurt's you?"  
  
"Then I guess I have to deal with it right?"  
  
"No, No you don't! You can get out of this relationship, listen to me, Amy McMahon! You can, and if he hurt's you one more time, he may be my friend, but your a better friend, he hurt's you one more time, I will kill him!" he said, and then he leaned his head down, and kissed her. Amy deepened the kiss, made it more passionate.  
  
She pulled away,  
  
"Thank you. You really are a great friend, John Cena. You've been there for me and Roxy since me and you met, when we were together, you were great with her, and you still are. Thank you for that" Amy said, smiling at him through her tear's.  
  
"It's really no problem, chick, I love Roxy to death, and I love you too, eventhough I can never have you" John said, sadness and jealousy evident in his voice at the end of that sentence.  
  
By this time, Amy was completely drunk, and she really didn't know what she was doing,  
  
"Who say's you can't have me, John? There's nothing stopping you. I mean, your single, me and Randy are broken up. So there's nothing stopping you from having me" Amy said seductively, straddling his hip's.  
  
"But, But... still, Randy is one of my best friend's, it'd feel like betrayal." John said, trying to keep himself from accepting her proposal.  
  
"But Randy knew that you liked Vince McMahon's niece, the new chick at OVW, and he still went after me, so that is betrayal, if ya ask me" Amy said, kissing John's neck.  
  
"Yeah but.. Oh, fuck it! Your right, and right now, I want you more than I did, before, and did I mention you look great, in that, uh, outfit" John said pulling away from her, and appraising her body.  
  
Amy thought of the hip hugger's she wore, and the low cut baby-t. She loved the jeans because they rode low on her hip's, and she knew, even after having a baby, she still looked great in them.  
  
"Well, Thanks John. But really, if we're going to do what I want, they *have* to go. And your boxer's, they have to go as well" she said, staring at John, who wore only a pair of Scooby Doo boxer's.  
  
John smiled, thinking of their fun that was coming. Amy jumped up and quickly shed the jeans, and shirt, standing there in only a bra and thong. In John's opinion, she looked absolutely great!  
  
Amy again straddled his hip's, and began kissing his neck again, and he moaned, he pulled away though, Amy's eye's, which he just noticed were a bright blue, looking at him questioningly. He answered her quiet question, with a deep passionate kiss. John stood up from the couch, maneuvering himself, so that they didn't have to break the kiss, and he stepped over the pile of her clothes and carried her to his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them. He then put her gently on the bed, still kissing her. She quickly turned him over, so that she was on top of him, kissing him.... (Since the fic is PG-13 or whatever, I can't go on, but you can guess what they did)  
  
When Amy and John woke up the next morning, both naked under the sheet's, Amy asked,  
  
"John, did we use protection last night?"  
  
"No, I'm pretty sure we didn't. I think we were too caught up in it, to think about using a condom. But your on the pill, right?"  
  
"No, I'm not, John. But I really hope I'm not pregnant, I really hope I'm not" Amy said. "But no sense whining over something I can't control"  
  
"yeah" John mumbled, "Amy, I wanna know the truth, are you gonna go back to Randy?"  
  
"I don't know, hun, I honestly don't know. But in our relationship, all the time's we've broken up, we've always gotten back together. I bet it'll be the same this time" She trailed off when she saw John looking down, she stuck a perfectly manicured nail under his chin and said, "Look at me, and believe me when I say this John, I will definitely NOT forget last night, I really won't. It was really special"  
  
"Really?" John asked.  
  
"Really and truly. Why, would I lie about that, Cena?" She said looking at him in mock anger.  
  
"I don't know, McMahon, I don't know. But maybe because your a McMahon?" John said jokingly.  
  
"I'm offended, man, very offended!"  
  
"You? Offended? Ha! never thought I'd see the day" John said, laughing.  
  
"Ass!" Amy said, and gently shoved him.  
  
John laughed, "Sure as hell am, but ya love me anyway's"  
  
"True.." Amy saw the digital clock on the night table, and saw that it said 11:37 "fuck! It's like 11:40, I didn't realize it was so late, I gotta get home, I have to pay Kristy, extra for watching Roxy for this long" Amy said, and she jumped out of bed, and grabbed her bra and underwear, and pulled them on quickly. She then ran to the living room, grabbed her clothes and shoes, and was on her way out the door, but stopped, and turned around, walking into John's bare chest, he had pulled on a pair of pajama pant's. She gave him a deep, passionate kiss, and broke away a few minutes later,  
  
"Bye John, Love ya!"  
  
"Bye Aimz, I love you too" he said back, and then whispered, "More than you'll ever know"  
  
"did you say something J?"  
  
"No, nothing, bye, get home to Roxy, give her and a hug and kiss for me"  
  
"Will do, she want's to see you actually, but we'll talk later" And with that Amy left, pulling the door shut behind her. She leaned against the wall, and played with the ring that John had given here when they were together, and then she stared at the ring that Randy had given her a few month's ago, she looked at the door and whispered,  
  
"I'll love you more than you will ever know, John Cena. But I have to be with Randy, I love him too, I can't just leave him for his best friend. So I'm gonna stay with him. I can't keep moving from guy to guy, upsetting Roxy's future"  
  
*~*~* End Flashback*~*~*  
  
Amy started to cry at the memory of her and John, they used to be so close, they still were, just not as close as before. She looked down at her left hand, and twisted the diamond engagement ring that Randy had given her. She then looked at her middle finger on her right hand, on that finger, she wore the sapphire and amethyst ring that John had given her,  
  
"God I miss him, I need him back" She whispered softly, crying even more. Randy at her, seeing her cry, as he was about to ask, she walked off to Roxy's bedroom. He followed her, and heard her on the phone,  
  
"Yes, can I please speak to John Cena?"  
  
"I don't care if your not supposed to put call's through to his room! Call his room, and tell him that Amy McMahon wishes to speak with him, you got me?"  
  
"There you fuckin' go, John said he'd take the call, so put the damn call through!"  
  
"John! Hey babe! I haven't talked to you in the longest time!"  
  
"Oh my gosh, I know Amy, I've really missed you. How is Roxy? How are you? By the way, Steph told me you guy's we're engaged, congrats"  
  
"I've missed you too, John. And Rox is great, she was with Marshall in Warren, but she missed mommy, so she came home, and Marshall and Hailie came with her" Amy heard John growl when she said Marshall was here, "Look John, Marshall is a great guy, and I'm not going to deny my little girl her daddy, and moving on now, I am doing, ugh, let's not even get into how I'm doing. And Thanks for the congrat's, but about the wedding, I.. I'm.. nevermind, just thanks for the congratulation's"  
  
"Amy, I know you think Marshall is great, but.. but, oh, fine if he makes Rox happy, then I'm happy. And tell me how your doing, and tell me about this wedding. Tell me what's wrong, baby girl! I know something is wrong with you"  
  
"John, I am so depressed lately, and then with all the bullshit with the idiot's, Stephanie and Jake and Kristy and the girl's, and Jake's 3 boy's all got in a car accident, and they all died instantly, I hate them, I hate them with a passion, but why does all this shit have to be dumped on me? I'm only 21, why have I gone through so much shit already?!?! And the wedding, I'm having second thought's about marrying Randy, but I'm going to ignore everything, and just go ahead with the marriage, I can't hurt Randy like that"  
  
"Honey, I am so sorry, Steph told me something had happend, but she never told me what. I don't know why so many bad thing's happen, but I wish they didn't. What kind of second thought's are you having?"  
  
"You wanna know what second thought's I'm having?!?! You wanna know huh? I think I'm in love with another man! But I love Randy, I refuse to hurt him!"  
  
Randy stood there listening, 'You refuse to hurt me, huh? Well you just did! How can she be in love with another man? how?' he thought to himself.  
  
"Who?!?" John asked, surprised.  
  
"I think I'm in love with you, John. I know we broke up a very long time ago, but when I left the next day, I vowed that I would go back to Randy, and nobody would ever find out what happened. And the only person that ever found out about that night, was Charlie."  
  
"Me? But, you said, that night, you said that we couldn't be together, because of Randy.."  
  
"I want to be with you, John! But I can't be! Don't you see that? I can't hurt Randy! Ya know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I still wear that ring you gave me all those years ago, I wear it on my right hand, I have never ever taken it off. I wear it as a good luck charm during my matches and stuff. I still going to marry Randy, but I am going to wear that ring, I will alway's keep it as a reminder of what we had. I'm only 21, and I'm getting married to the man, who I *thought* was the man of my dream's, but I'm getting married to man, that I know I love, but I don't know if I'm *in love* with him. But I will not leave him" Amy told John, ready to cry.  
  
"Don't cry, don't. But you might hurt Randy more in the long run, by marrying him. And I'm really flattered that you kept that ring, and that you wear it all the time. But I really think you should consider what you want to do. But hey, next week, since both RAW and SmackDown! and the PayPerView are all in Massachusetts, why don't you guy's come visit?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, John that'd be great, but I gotta book hotel's and all that"  
  
"No you don't! You guy's are gonna with me, I wanna see Roxy"  
  
"She want's to see you too, John, she misses you. Your her godfather, well one of them."  
  
"I miss her too, and I am glad that I am one of her godfather's."  
  
"Well, hun, I hate to let you go, but I have to go, everyone might be starting to wonder where I am"  
  
"Alright, I love yah, kid! I'll call you when I get home or something"  
  
"I love yah too, man. We'll talk about travel plan's later. Bye!"  
  
Amy hung up her daughter's purple cordless phone, and sighed. She missed John terribly, but she was glad that she was leaving tomorrow for Massachusetts to go see John. She got up, and grabbed Roxy's suitcase from her closest, and walked around the room, grabbing clothes, shoes, hair brushes, and things like that. She finished packing for her daughter, and put the suitcase, outside Roxy's door. She then walked to her room to begin packing, she heard everyone laughing and talking downstair's, and was glad that at least, somebody was happy. When she was in her room, she went to her closet, and grabbed a box from the top shelf, that said "AmY'z StUfF" on it. She'd had that box since she was 10 year's old, and held alot of memories and thing's that were special to her. She opened it, and saw all the ticket stub's from wrestling event's and concert's she'd gone to, she saw pictures, some of her younger sister, some of her father, some of her older brother. As well as her prom picture, she'd had alot of fun that night, and her date had been the best ever. One of her older sister's best friend's, Jeff Hardy, had taken her to prom, and she'd had the time of her life. Amy had asked him, since the WWE was to be in Canada on prom night, and her Uncle had given Jeff the night off to go to prom with her, Jeff had agreed long before he knew he was getting the night off though. Her uncle had payed for the whole thing.  
  
*~*~Prom night- June 18, 2000~*~*  
  
"Amy! Hurry your ass up, Jeff and the limo are here" Amy's aunt screamed up the stair's.  
  
"I'm coming, aunty! I'm trying to do my stupid hair, and I still have to get my dress and shoes on!" Amy yelled back.  
  
She stood in front of her vanity, and examined herself, she guessed her makeup was ok, she then decided to just braids pieces of her hair, and pull it up with clip's and pins. About 10 minutes later she was done, she spritzed on some hair spray to ensure her hair stayed in place, applied a coat of lip gloss, and more eyeliner, and she was set for that. She quickly slipped into her long, dark purple gown, and then pulled on her clear and silver high heel's. She then grabbed her wrap and her purse, and threw her key's, cell phone, credit card, bank card, and some cash inside, and she was set.  
  
"I'm ready!" She called from the top of the long staircase.   
  
Her aunt rushed over with the camera, with Jeff standing beside her, as Amy walked down the stair's Jeff said,  
  
"Wow, Aimz. You look great!"  
  
"Thank's Jeff. You look great too."  
  
Jeff was about to respond when her aunt said,  
  
"Stand in the living room so I can take some picture's"  
  
Amy and Jeff posed for picture's, and then hurried out to the limo  
  
"Amy! You have no curfew since your out with Jeff! But call me at 2 and tell me where you are. Have fun!"  
  
"Alright, I will! Give Roxy a kiss for me! bye!" Amy called, as she slid into the black limo.  
  
They slid into the limo, and the driver drove them to her high school. Since Amy and Jeff were in the limo along with her friend Cara, and Cara's date, who just happened to be Marshall we're all there a bit late, they decided to make an entrance.  
  
"Amy I gotta talk to you quick" Cara said urgently.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thank's for getting Marshall to be my date, this'll be the best ever!"  
  
"C, it's no problem, really. Marshall loved the idea of going with you. But enough of this, we have to make our entrance with 2 very sexy, famous men! Imagine what Ryan and Kira will say" Amy said, smiling in triumph.  
  
"They better shut their mouthes because we have better date's than they could ever hope to get"   
  
"Yep! Now let's go"  
  
The four walked into the gym, and Amy saw a group of her and Cara's friend's, and they all walked over.  
  
"Hey guy's" Cara, and Amy said.  
  
"Hey" they all replied.  
  
"Marshall, Jeff, this is Kristin, Donna, Crystel, Jade, Lexi, Amanda, Tiffany, and their dates, Andrew, Joey, Evan, Brad, Daniel, Jamie, and Anthony. Everyone, this is Marshall and Jeff" Amy said introducing everyone.  
  
"Your--Your Eminem.. How did Cara get you as her date?" Tiffany asked, stuttering.  
  
"Well, Amy asked me a favor, and I can't deny my daughter's mother anything, and besides that, it's my pleasure to be here with her" Marshall said, grinning. He then kissed Cara on the cheek.  
  
"Daughter's mo- moth-- mother? Your Roxy's father?" Jade said, incredulously.  
  
"Yep, Roxanne is my daughter. You didn't know?"  
  
"Look guy's, this is prom! Not a place to discuss my daughter's paternity! I know who her father is, I was with her father, I didn't tell y'all for a reason! So can we just go dance or something?!?!" Amy said, and with that, she dragged Jeff out to the dance floor, just as 'I Need You' by LeeAnn Rymes came on (a/n: I don't know what yr that song is from, so yah) Her and Jeff began slow dancing, Amy layed her head on his chest and whispered,  
  
"I know it's stupid to say right now, but I miss my daddy and I miss Adam, I wish they were here to see me go to prom, to see me graduate"  
  
"I know, sweets, I know, I knew your daddy, remember? I know much he loved you." Jeff whispered back.  
  
"I know, Jeff I know, but I don't wanna cry, not here, not now. It's prom, I can't."  
  
"Alright, why don't we go back there, I mean Cara and Marshall are trying to dance, but everyone is mauling them"  
  
"Alright, true. I don't want Rox to have to hear about how daddy was mommy's best friends date to prom, and daddy got mauled" Amy giggled.  
  
"Yup!" Jeff replied with a grin.  
  
They rushed over, and Amy saw this girl that she hated, Nicole, all over Marshall, she decided to do something drastic, she whispered to Jeff,  
  
"Do everything I say, ok?"  
  
"Alright, I know this is gonna be hilarious"  
  
Amy walked over to Marshall and Nicole,  
  
"Nicole! What the hell are you doing all over my daughter's daddy?!?! And if you don't answer me right fuckin' now, I'm gonna go psycho McMahon on your sorry ass!"  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about, you poor ass bitch?!?! Your daughter's daddy? This is Eminem! He would never get with your nasty ass!"  
  
"Um, Nicole or whatever your name is, I know who I am, and seeing as me and Amy were together for a year and half, I would assume she knows who I am. And uh, yeah, I am her daughter's daddy. Roxy is my daughter, do you have a problem with that? I mean, she does look like me, and Hailie Jade as well. And um, that's where your wrong, I would never get with *YOUR* nasty ass, where as, with Amy, I got with her before, and I could get with her again" Marshall said, smirking at Nicole, and then he kissed Amy, just to get a rise out of everyone. Cara and Jeff smirked at Nicole, and laughed.  
  
Amy and Marshall shared a really passionate kiss, something that she hadn't shared with him, in a year, something she just realized that she really missed,  
  
"I love you, Marshall Mathers"  
  
"I love you too, Amy McMahon"  
  
They broke the kiss, and laughed at Nicole, who stood there red faced.  
  
"Um, now, nasty ass, I do believe my date told you to get your ass outta here, before she goes psycho McMahon on you, and she looks about ready to do that, so buh-bye" Jeff said, with a little wave.  
  
Marshall walked over to Cara, and kissed her cheek,  
  
"Sorry about that, babe, me and Amy had to uh, deal with her, she was all over me and shit, and she freaks me out"  
  
"Ugh, Marshall, I know, I've gone to school with the whore, for I don't know how long, longer than I care to remember, but it's alright, I just really wanna thank you for coming to prom with me" Cara said, leaning up, lightly kissing him on the lip's. Marshall suddenly deepened, but the kiss, but not that Cara minded or anything.  
  
Marshall broke the kiss, and said,  
  
"That meant your welcome, and it was my pleasure, but if you didn't get both of those, we could try again" Marshall said, so obviously flirting with her.  
  
Cara leaned up, and whispered in his ear,  
  
"I didn't completely get it, but we could try again later"  
  
"Definetely" Marshall laughed.  
  
Amy looked at them,   
  
"I'm glad they're having a good time, I haven't seen Marshall this happy, or anything in awhile. And Cara seems really happy to be here with him. I'm happy about both, I'm glad I could help them" Amy said to Jeff, her blue eye's sparkling with happiness.   
  
Jeff was so glad to see her happy, she was like a baby sister to him. Hell, he'd known her long enough, she could be his little sister. She wasn't little Princess Amy anymore, she was all grown up, she had a daughter. And she was doing pretty well for herself. She had a job, eventhough her Uncle Vince was adamantly against that, saying it was non-sense and that he could give Joanne (Amy's aunt) money for her, Amy, and Roxy. But Amy refused, she had Marshall paying her Child Support for the baby, he bought clothes, toy's and such for Roxy.  
  
Marshall looked at Amy and Jeff, standing there talking. Amy was not the same girl she was 3 years ago, when they had met, she was not the pampered little rich girl with no responsibilities anymore, now she was the single mother that worked and went to school to support her daughter, and Marshall knew, she didn't have to really work to get into the WWF, her uncle knew what a great wrestler she was, and Marshall knew that Amy already had a developmental contract, she would have a full contract after she graduated, and found a place in Louisville, KY.  
  
"Alright everyone, this is the last dance of Senior year, so everyone grab your date and get out on the floor and dance." The DJ said.  
  
The song 'Graduation' by Vitamin C, blasted out of the speaker's.  
  
Jeff grabbed Amy in his arm's and they started dancing. Amy felt so safe in Jeff's arm's. He'd always been there for her, and Amy was pretty sure he always would be. In the middle of the song, somebody tapped Jeff on the shoulder,  
  
"Can I cut in, bro? I need to talk to Amy?" Marshall asked.  
  
"Yeah of course, dude"  
  
Marshall wrapped Amy in his arm's, and they danced, right next to them, Jeff and Cara danced,  
  
"Marshall still loves her, doesn't he?" Cara said.  
  
"yeah, yeah, I think he does" Jeff said.  
  
"But didn't she meet some John guy?" Cara asked.  
  
"Yeah, they're actually together. Aimz is leaving the day after graduation. She has almost everything packed. Vince asked if Shane, Matt, and I would help her move, and it was all a given. Her and Roxy are flying there, and me and the guy's are driving her stuff down there. Shane is taking her car" Jeff said.  
  
"But that's only like, in 3 day's"  
  
Meanwhile, Amy and Marshall were talking and dancing,  
  
"How's Roxy doing? Is she healthy?"  
  
"Yeah, she sure is. She's doing great. She's asking for daddy all the time, though."  
  
*~*~* End of flashback *~*~*  
  
Amy looked at some other picture's; Her, Cara, Jeff and Marshall, it was from Prom.   
  
And then a picture from graduation, it seemed like everyone was there,  
  
Matt, Jeff, Marshall, John, Paul, Uncle Vince, Aunt Linda, Steph, Shane, Marissa, Sophia, Jessica, Jay, Adam, Mark Callaway, her aunt Joanne, Roxy, Hailie Jade, Nate.  
  
She heard the phone ring,  
  
"Talk to me" She greeted.  
  
"Darlin', is that anyway to talk to your daddy?" The texas drawl of Mark Callaway said, in mock anger.  
  
"I'm sorry, daddy, I didn't know it was you" Amy said to her "father." Mark was like a father to her, so she called him Daddy.  
  
"It's alright, darlin' how is my little Roxy doin'?" Mark asked, inquiring about his grand daughter.  
  
"She's doin' great daddy, she actually want's to see you, we have a surprise for you this coming week! But how are Sara and Sami?"  
  
"Sara and Sami are doin' fine, Sami said her first word a couple weeks ago, she said 'dada' She keeps sayin' dada all the time, and she saw a picture of you on the wall, it was the first time you won the Women's title, and I pointed to it, and I said 'that's your big sister, Amy' and she said 'sissy' I was so proud of her."  
  
"Aww... why didn't you tell me, daddy? I woulda flown down to Texas to see y'all! I miss Sara, you and Sami."  
  
"We miss ya too baby, but we didn't want ya to go out of yer way"  
  
"Well, can you bring them with you on the road for this coming week? Stay in Mass. till the PayPerView. They have a surprise for you at the house show on Saturday, Steph told me. So will ya, Daddy? Please?"  
  
"Ah, fine baby girl, but you know it's just because we all yah! and I miss my granddaughter."  
  
"I know that dad, that's why she's coming on the road this week, I was actually just packing my suitcase, and I saw my memory box, and I saw all these picture's and such"  
  
"Darlin' don't look at those pictures, you know they make you depressed"  
  
"I didn't look at those ones daddy, I was looking at the prom picture of Jeff and I, and the ones with me, Jeff, Cara, and Marshall. And I looked at the graduation one's. I know I've said it before, but I'm going to say it again, thank you so much for comin' to my graduation, it meant alot to me."  
  
"It's no problem, your my daughter, of course I was gonna be there" Mark said, a smile on his face.  
  
"Daddy, you've known me, since, since, uncle Vince hired you, 13 year's ago was it?"  
  
"Yep, almost 14, and I don't regret a minute of knowin' ya. We got close right away, you remember that?"  
  
"I remember daddy, I remember real well, I was in Uncle Vince's office when you came in, and I ran over to you and said that I seen you wrestle before, and that I thought you were really cool, and you picked me up and said "Well thank ya darlin' that mean's alot" and I said no problem"  
  
"Yup, I remember too darlin' I mean, it's not every day you have Vince McMahon's only niece, and his goddaughter tellin ya, that she think's yer really cool"  
  
"It's not every day that ya get his neice callin ya 'daddy' either! But you know I love yah, right daddy?"  
  
"Of course baby girl, and I love ya too, but I think there's something yer not tellin' me.."  
  
"What do you mean, dad? I tell you everything.." Amy said, racking her brain, thinking of something she hadn't told him.  
  
"Um, ya never told me who gave ya that rock that ya got on yer finger"  
  
"Oh uh, Daddy, me and Randy are engaged, we have been for 8 month's, I cannot believe I forgot to tell you!"  
  
"It's alright baby girl, eventhough this is a bit late, congratulation's!" Mark drawled.  
  
"Thank's dad. I'm so so sorry that I forgot to tell you"   
  
"It's alright darlin' just make sure to remember my wedding invitation.. but I wanna ask ya, who's givin ya away?"  
  
"I will remember to invite you daddy, but see, I'm getting Dillion to do it, because I don't know if I could have a father figure do it. You understand, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do. But you just make sure I'm sitting in the front of that church"  
  
"You will be dad, I promise"  
  
"Alright, that's my girl. But look, I have to get ready to take Sara to mall, she say's Sami needs clothes, but she has so many clothes already, so I don't know.. But I'll see yah real soon baby, I love yah"  
  
"Funny daddy, I was buyin' Roxy new clothes all the time, I still am. But we'll see you sooner than ya think. I love ya too, daddy, take care of yourself, and give my sister a kiss for me."  
  
"Will do, and Sara says hello"  
  
"Well then Hi Sara, bye Sara, bye Sami, bye daddy, love you all" Amy said, and hung up.   
  
She quickly telephoned the airport, and booked their flight, she then called John and told him to meet them at the airport.  
  
She quickly threw the last of her belonging's into the suitcase, and closed it, and put it near the door. She then quickly packed Randy's suitcase, and put it beside her's. She then grabbed a bikini, capri pant's, and a black t-shirt that said "Bite Me" on the front. She quickly hopped in the shower, and then got dressed, and made her way downstairs where she heard everyone talking and laughing. She walked into the living room, to see Marshall and Randy getting 'beat up' by Hailie Jade and Roxy. Everyone else was sitting there, laughing.  
  
"Guy's I hate to interrupt, but Roxy, me and Randy are going on the road a day early, and our flight leaves at 1 am, so everyone is leaving today, and y'all need to get ready and stuff. So yeah, I was just giving you all early notice" Amy said and then walked into the kitchen to get breakfast.  
  
She grabbed a Strawberry PopTart out of the box that was on top of the fridge. she quickly ate it, and then washed her hand's. Randy's younger brother, Nathan, walked into the kitchen,  
  
"Hey Aimz. How goes it?"  
  
"Hey Nate, and ugh, you don't wanna know"  
  
"If Randy's bein' his usual ass self, me or dad could kick his ass for ya"  
  
"Naw Nate, not right now, but can I take a rain check on that offer?" Amy laughed.  
  
Nathan grinned, "Of course you can, oh and Becky wanted you to call her"  
  
"Now you tell me Beck wanted me to call her? How nice of you to *eventually* tell me"  
  
Nathan gave an impish grin, "I know, I know, but I could've of completely forgotten ya know"  
  
"Very true. Well I'm gonna call your sister, I'll see ya later" Amy said, standing up. She walked over to Nathan, gave him a tight hug, and a kiss on the cheek and left the kitchen to go make a phone call.   
  
She walked into the den, and dialed Becky's cell phone number,  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hey Beck.. Nate *just* told me that you wanted me to call you?"  
  
"yeah, I um, need your advice on something"  
  
"Ok, I'll do what I can to help"  
  
"Alright, I don't know how to say this, so I'll just blurt it out... Aimz, I'm pregnant"  
  
Amy sat there in shock, stunned at what she had just heard.. Becky Orton, pregnant? At only 19?  
  
"Amy are you there?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here, I'm just uh, tryin to digest that info"  
  
"Alright.. so um, what should I do?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I had to cut it off there, because I still have writer's block. But I need feedback guy's. I wanna know what you all think, bad or good, whatever. Just CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, please!  
  
Thanks,  
  
Luv n Hugz n Shit,  
  
EvolutionsChick (Amy) 


	10. Putting The Past Behind Me

"Um Beck, why are you askin' me? Why don't you um, talk to the baby's father, and your parent's?" Amy asked, still stunned.  
  
"Well, see, there's the problem, I kinda don't know how to tell the father, and if daddy found out, he'd freak, and mom would have a heart attack"  
  
"Well, granted that's true, but just tell the father, when I found out I was pregnant with Roxy, I told Marshall right after I found out. He took it reasonably well" Amy said.  
  
"But Marshall, well, Marshall already had a daughter, but this guy, he won't be able to handle this, and I don't know if I could subject my child to that"  
  
"Um, Becky, how far along are long you, exactly?"  
  
"8 1/2 months" Becky mumbled.  
  
"What'd you say?"  
  
"Uhhh, 8 1/2 month's along"  
  
"Becky! 8 and a half fuckin' month's along, and the father doesn't know?!?! None of us ever knew?!?! How?"  
  
"Aimz, I wore baggy clothes, I'm not even that big. Randy suspected, but I just told him I had gained weight. And the father, well, the father is my ex, eventhough me and Jamie are good friend's, I don't know if I can tell him"  
  
"Becky! I went through the same thing, I had my daughter before I turned 16, I was a single mother, I worked to support my daughter. I had a child, with probably, a man that was considered really dangerous. Jamie is just a regular guy."  
  
"But Amy, you had your aunt supporting you, emotionally, you had Marshall there to support you."  
  
Amy sighed, "Maybe so, but do you know, that my aunt would not look at me, for the first about, 6 month's of my pregnancy? She ended up kicking me out of the house when she found out! I ran to Uncle Vince for help, and he put me up in a hotel for 4 month's, until she finally let me come home"  
  
"But still, daddy will freak out, and Randy, I don't know what Randy is gonna do, and mom will be totally surprised" Becky said, thinking about horrible scenario's involving her older brother and Jamie, and her father.  
  
"Well look hun, Randy, Roxy, and I are going on the road for an entire week, starting today, so it will only be mom, dad, and Nate here, so come home, and talk to them, tell them your pregnant, and please, do me a favor, tell Jamie that your pregnant, don't deny your child their father."  
  
"I guess your right, I'll be home this week. But I have another call coming it, it says it's Jamie, so I'm gonna talk to him, tell him. But thank you so much for the advice"  
  
"No problem, Beck, I'm glad I could help at least a little bit. I love ya kid, remember that, Roxy loves ya too"  
  
"I love ya too, old woman, and tell that neice of mine that I love her too, and that I miss her!"  
  
"Will do! Bye! Call my cell and tell me how everything goes"  
  
"Yep! Bye!"  
  
And with that, Amy hung up. She got up and walked up to her room. She walked in and saw a picture of her and her father, when she was about 8 year's old.   
  
'God, I miss him. I miss him so much it hurts' Amy thought as she changed into a pair of sweat's and a t-shirt. She walked over to the stero, and sorted through the CD's, and found one, which had a song, that really spoke to her when she was in moods like this. She popped it in the CD player, grabbed her collection of pictures of her, her friend's, her father, her brother, her ex-step father. She then walked to the bed, and laid down. She hit play on the stereo converter, and skipped to number 18.  
  
Suddenly the opening melody of "The Voice Within" started, then Christina Aguilera's soothing voice came out over the stereo,  
  
*Young girl, don't cry   
  
I'll be right there when your world starts to fall  
  
Young girl it's alright  
  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly*  
  
Amy was staring to cry, thinking of the song lyrics, and looking at a picture of her and her father, it was the very last picture they ever took together. It was when he was in the hospital. A couple weeks before he died.  
  
*When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
  
Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within  
  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within*   
  
Amy began crying even harder, she saw a picture of her, her brother, and her friend, Jade. They all looked so happy, but that was so long ago.   
  
*Young girl don't hide  
  
You'll never change if you just run away  
  
Young girl just hold tight  
  
Soon you're gonna see your brighter day*  
  
Listening to the lyric's, Amy thought of how much it hurt inside,  
  
'I've alway's run away when thing's began hurting too much, I can't take pain' Amy thought to herself.  
  
*Young girl don't cry I'll be right here when your world start's to fall*  
  
With that, the song finished, and went on to the next track, 'I'm Ok' which rang true to alot of what happened in her life. The only difference was, she wasn't ok  
  
The opening bar's started,  
  
*Once upon a time, there was a girl  
  
In her early year's she had to learn  
  
How to grow up living in a war that she called home  
  
Never knew just where to turn for shelter from the storm  
  
It hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face  
  
Everytime my father's fist would put her in her place  
  
Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room  
  
Hoping it would all be over soon*  
  
Amy then saw a picture of her, her mother, her step father, and her little sister,  
  
"You fucking asshole, you ruined my family. You hit her, you made her leave all those times. How could you?" she whispered staring at the picture in hate, disgust, pain. Amy began sobbing even more, thinking of how much pain and hurt he had caused. She had trusted him, she had loved him like he was her father.   
  
*I often wonder why I carry all this guilt   
  
When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built  
  
Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door  
  
Echoes of a broken child screaming please no more  
  
Daddy don't you understand the damage you have done  
  
For you its just a memory, but for me it still lives on*  
  
Randy walked up the stair's, to his room, with Roxanne in tow, when he heard Christina Aguilera blaring out of their stereo, and crying. Roxy, not knowing what was going on, opened the door, and stopped when she saw her mom, laying curled up on the bed, looking at something,  
  
"Dad? What's wrong with mama?"  
  
"Honey, mommy is having some bad memories, why don't you go to your room, and find some stuff to take with you, to play with on the trip, ok?"  
  
"Ok, dad" Roxy said, and walked off to her room, knowing she hadn't been given the full story.  
  
*Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same  
  
And I still remember how you kept me so afraid  
  
The strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
  
Every morning that I pray, I look back to yesterday  
  
It's not so easy to forget, all the marks you left along her neck  
  
When I was thrown against cold stairs  
  
And everyday afraid to come home in fear of what I might see, next*  
  
Randy walked into the room, wishing he could take all the pain away. Eventhough, he had heard what she said to John, he still loved her with all his heart. He walked over to the bed,   
  
"Amy, honey? You have to stop putting yourself through this. Their gone, you crying, and everything will not bring them back. It's not your fault they're gone" Randy said, rubbing her back.  
  
"I can't stop, Randy! And it *IS* my fault! Nothing anybody say's can change that! But you know, there is one person, that I wish to be dead. He ruined my family. I hate him" Amy said, her face streaked with tear's, and her normally clear blue eye's, were dark and stormy, flashing with anger, sadness, pain.  
  
"I know baby, I know. But you can't change the past. You can't do anything about him, but what you can do, is stop remembering all these thing's." Randy said to her, getting up, and walking over to the other side of the bed so he was in front of her.  
  
"Look, Randy, I really don't want to argue. But fine your right, I'll stop remembering, but let me be alone for awhile" Amy said to him coldly, her blue eyes were molten with a silvery anger.  
  
'Who the hell is he to tell me what to do? He has absolutely no right. He doesn't understand, he cannot judge me' Amy thought, in anger.  
  
"Fine! Stay by yourself! Shut me out like you always do! Why do you always shut me the hell out, push me the fuck away?!?!" Randy said to her, his light blue filled with hurt, questioning.  
  
"I do it because you don't understand! You never can, and you never will! You think you can tell me to forget about everything, but reality of it, Randy Orton, is you can't! I refuse to cry in front of my daughter, and I don't. But you barge in on me. And then think you can tell me what to do... What the fuck is that about?!?!" Amy asked coldly, her blue eye's cold as ice, narrowed at him, waiting for his answer.  
  
"Maybe I could understand if you would let me! But you keep everything inside, and by doing that, your hurting your precious daughter, you selfish little rich bitch, all you have been doing is hurting her, and you don't give a shit!" Randy said, but was silenced when Amy slapped him. Randy put a hand up to his cheek, and felt the stinging sensation.  
  
"You fucking asshole! How dare you *ever* say that to me! I love my daughter to death, and I would die before I ever hurt her! And don't you dare ever call me a selfish little rich bitch! I'm the one that had a daughter at 15 year's old, I'm the one that refused money from their billionaire uncle, and got a job instead! So don't you ever call me that, you don't know shit about me!" Amy said angrily, her eye's flashing.  
  
"Don't you call me an asshole, you are the one that is hurting her, whether you want to realize it or not! Big fucking deal you had Roxanne when you were only 15. Nobody asked you to! You didn't have to get a job, you had Marshall paying more than enough Child support, and you could have taken that money from your uncle, but you didn't, and that is not my fault!" Randy said, giving her a deathly glare.  
  
"Mama? Why are you yelling at Dad?" Roxy said standing at the door.  
  
"Just a little disagreement, baby. Everything is alright, just go pack some more things, in case we go for longer than scheduled, ok sweetie?" Amy said, looking at her daughter warmly.  
  
"Ok momma. I love you. I love you too Daddy" Roxy said.  
  
"I love you too baby" Amy said.  
  
"Love you too, sweetheart" Randy said.  
  
With that, Roxy left, walking to her bedroom.  
  
"Can't you see your hurting *your* daughter?" Randy said.  
  
Amy's eye's went from warm to freezing,  
  
"Listen you stupid prick, I am not hurting my little girl. You are! I don't even remember why I wanted to marry you in the first damn place!" Amy screamed.  
  
"Well you know, I think I'm starting to feel the same way right now! I mean, I thought we were in love, but I guess that is totally questionable. I *thought* that you loved me enough, to let me help you through your problem's, but I guess I was dead wrong" Randy said, angrily, giving Amy an evil look.  
  
"You know what, just because somebody loves you, that does not mean that I have to tell you every little damn thing! Get that through your damn head, Randy. You know what? Fuck it! I can't stay here right now, I'm going away for a couple weeks, if Uncle Vince wont give me off, I'll just stay with Daddy in Texas, and don't try to contact me, unless I contact you first!" Amy said, her usually well concealed rage becoming quite evident, but only in her eyes.  
  
"Fine! And take your daughter with you!"  
  
"I fuckin' plan to!" Amy said that, and grabbed her luggage, and pulled it to Roxy's room.  
  
She walked in, and saw Roxy's smearing all of her make-up on the mirror and wall,  
  
"Chole Roxanne Arianna Jade McMahon Mathers! What the hell do you think your doing with all of mommy's make-up?!?!" Amy said  
  
Roxanne knew she was in trouble when her mother used her full name,  
  
"Um, nothing mommy, I was just coloring and stuff"  
  
"Well, no taking mommy's make-up to draw on thing's! But me and you are going to visit Uncle John, ok? We're leaving in a few minutes"  
  
"Yay! I get to see Uncle John! I packed some more stuff!" Roxy said.  
  
"Alright baby, let's get going. Meet me downstair's ok, hun?"  
  
Roxy nodded, and ran downstairs. Amy grabbed Roxy's duffell bag, and her suitcase and walked downstairs. She saw her daughter waiting by the door, and everybody else was all packed waiting by the door as well. Amy hugged everyone, and then everybody left going their separate way's. Marshall sent Hailie Jade to the car, but stopped Amy,  
  
"Amy, baby? What's wrong? I know that something wrong, so just tell me what it is"  
  
"Look Marshall, all I am going to say, is that me and Randy got in a real bad fight, and that is why me and Rox are leaving early, now I have to get to the airport, so I'll talk to you later. I love you. Bye" Amy said, giving him a hug and a quick kiss on the lips and a hug.  
  
"Alright, love you, bye. Call me if you wanna talk." Marshall said, and got into his car, and drove off towards the airport. Amy put the bags in the back of the SUV, helped Roxy in, and then hopped in to the drivers seat and sped off to the airport.  
  
~*~*~*~ On the Flight to Mass~*~*~*~  
  
During the flight to Boston, Roxy had a nap, while Amy called John, and told him to be at the airport sooner than expected. She then settled back to sleep for the rest of the flight. A few hours later they landed in Boston, and Amy and Roxy stepped off the flight, and saw John waiting by the gate,  
  
"Uncle John! Uncle John! Uncle John!" Roxy screamed running toward's him.  
  
"Baby!! Come here, baby girl!" John said, stooping down to Roxy's height.  
  
Roxy flew at John, and he wrapped her up in a hug, he stood up and swung her around. Roxy kissed his cheek and said,  
  
"I missed you lots Uncle John"  
  
"Aww.... I missed you too, honey. But you know I love you"  
  
"I know, I love you too"  
  
"Hate to interrupt, but people are starting recognize us, and I think you forgot about me, J" Amy said coming up behind them, carrying the luggage.  
  
John spun around, and pulled Amy into his arm's as well. He kissed her forehead, and said,  
  
"I missed you too, Brat"  
  
"I know you did, I just had to make sure, but lets get out of here" Amy said, glancing around, noticing people pointing at John and herself.  
  
"Yeah your right" John said, shifting Roxy so that he could drag Amy's luggage and carry her at the same time. Amy, John, and Roxy walked out of the airport, and over to where John's jeep was parked. John opened the Jeep, put the stuff in the back and let Roxy get in. He then moved so Amy could get in, and then he ran to the drivers side and jumped in and started the jeep. He then peeled out of the parking lot.  
  
*~*~*~ Later That night at John's house~*~*~*  
  
Amy had just put Roxy to bed in one of the guest rooms. She walked downstairs to the living room,  
  
"Amy, honey? What's wrong? Why did you end up coming here so early? and why isn't Randy with you?" John asked, standing at the bottom of the stairs, blocking her from going to the living room.  
  
"John look, I- Randy and I- I-- It's nothing" Amy said.  
  
"Look Aimz, I know something is wrong, and I don't appreciate being lied to, so why don't you just tell me the truth, what the hell is going on?" John said, getting worried, " He didn't hit you, did he?"  
  
"No John! Randy did not hit me! We just got in a huge fight, and I ended up slapping him, and I think I might end up breaking the engagement. I can't take it anymore, J! It's too much. That's why me and the baby left early, and next week, I'm going to spend some time with Daddy in Texas, and travel with SmackDown! if Uncle Vince will let me"  
  
"Well, babe, think this through, don't do anything rash, don't do anything you might regret" John said.  
  
"And um, John, I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm late, I think I might be pregnant" Amy said, whispering the last part.  
  
"What did you just say? did you say you think your pregnant?"  
  
Amy nodded.  
  
"Well there's a drugstore down the street, we can run there and get a test and leave Roxy here.  
  
~*~*~* Back at the house up in John's room*~*~*~  
  
"Beep Beep" John's watch beeped.  
  
"Well, let's go" John said getting up off the bed and offering his hand to Amy.  
  
Amy took a deep breath, "It's now or never" She said, and grabbed John's hand. She walked into the washroom, and picked up the test stick. She took one look at it, and put her hand over her mouth,  
  
"No! It can't be right" Amy said, before she collapsed into John's arms.  
  
About 5 minutes later Amy came too.  
  
"I take it, that a yes is bad new's?"   
  
"Yeah John, it is bad new's! I'm only 21! I have a daughter already! My carreer, I'm the Women's Champ. What the hell is going to happen? Fuck! I have to tell Randy, he deserves to know"  
  
"Oh, um, congratulations?" John said, unsure of his response.  
  
"Yeah, right thank's" Amy said. She stared at the engagement ring, twisting it on her finger, wondering what the hell she was going to do,  
  
"Um, John look, I need to get away real quick, I need to go do something. Will you bring Roxy with you to the show's and stuff this weekend? I know Vince will give me the weekend up because I *have* to do this. But can you do me that favor?" Amy asked, desperately.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure of course" John replied.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Amy said, and threw her arm's around his neck. She quickly ran to her room, and grabbed clothes for a couple day's, her key's, cell phone, purse, and wallet. She ran to Roxy's room, and kissed her forehead,  
  
"I'm going to miss you baby, but I have to do this for me, you, us."  
  
She ran downstairs, and saw John at the door,  
  
"Do you what you have to do. I hope it work's out. I'll tell Roxy your taking care of some business"  
  
"Ok. Thank you so much"  
  
"No problem. Be safe, kid"  
  
"I will J" Amy said, burying her face in John's chest.  
  
She grabbed the key's to John's jeep from his open hand, and ran to the car. She sped to the airport, and bought a ticket to her chosen destination. The flight was just boarding when she got there, and she ran to the gate. She settled into a seat in first class, and slept for the almost 2 hour flight. She woke up when the pilot announced they were there.   
  
She grabbed her bag out of the overhead compartment, and walked over to the rent-a-car desk. She told them she needed to rent a car for a few day's, and they gave her a black Sunfire GT.  
  
She grabbed the key's, went to the car, threw her stuff in the back, and sped off, readying herself for the hour drive. When she got to where she needed to be, she decided to check into a hotel for the rest of the night. She walked into the motel, checked in, and went up to her room for some much needed rest.  
  
*~*~*~*~ The Next morning *~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning at 10am Amy was awake, dressed, and showered. She quickly pulled out her cellphone and called her uncle Vince and told him that she had taken off for a couple day's, but would be back as soon as possible. He had told her to take as much time as she needed.  
  
She went to the florist and bought 3 roses. She then got into her car, and drove to a place that she had not been since she was 9 years old,  
  
'Ah yes, I'm back to the Kiriakis-Lopez Mausoleum. I haven't been here, since I was about 9 years old' Amy thought, 'And I swore I would never set foot here ever again'  
  
Amy parked the car, and grabbed the flower's, and got out of the car. She walked into the Mausoleum he went directly to the black and grey marble tombstone's of her father, Richard Kiriakis, brother, Adam Kiriakis and sister, Noelle Lopez-McMahon. She walked to her father's first. Sitting on the bench in front of it, she placed the red rose on the cold ground,  
  
"Well Daddy, here I am, I'm back here, in Cameron, again. After we moved, I swore I'd never come back, and I haven't. I'm sorry for that. I should come to visit you more often, but I don't. But for 9 years, I had always thought you were somebody who was invincible, somebody who would never die, and you did, and I blamed myself, and partly you. And for that, I do want to apologize." She said as she traced the letters of her father's name.  
  
"And you are gone, but I don't want to accept that. I never got to tell you, that.. that I need you daddy. Before you died, I never did get to tell you I love you, but you have to know that I do. I just wish you had been alive long enough to know your granddaughter. She's beautiful, I am so sorry that you never got to know her." Amy gulped the last statement out, her throat clogged with all emotion. Standing up, she squeezed her eyes shut, willing her tears not to fall.   
  
She then walked over to her baby sister's grave.  
  
She sat on the bench, and dropped a rose on the cold, hard ground,  
  
"Oh god Noelle, I haven't seen anything of you, since I was 14 years old. Since before you and mom died. I still blame myself for that. You'd be 12 now, I miss you, little sister. I really wish you hadn't died" Amy said, tracing all the letter's of her sister's name with her finger's, the cool marble bothering her fingertip's.  
  
"I am sorry, but I never thought I would come back to Cameron ever again after we left, but this, this is something that I had to do, I'm not sure I could go on if I hadn't done this. But like I told Daddy, I wish you'd been alive long enough to know my little girl, your niece. She's the sweetest. She's definetely Daddy's little girl, Marshall spoils her to death" Amy said, reaching out once more, trying to reach out to her sister.  
  
She then walked to the other grave that she had come to visit. She did what she did with the other graves,  
  
"Good Lord Addy, I miss you. I loved you so much. But, I-- I never got to tell you that. I wish I could have saved you that night. I need you, I always have. You were my big brother, my protector," Amy got up, and kissed the tombstone. The cool marble stinging her lip's, "But I hate those guy's that made you do this, and I swear to you, as every Kiriakis or Lopez in here is witness, I will make them pay. I promise you, this is not over" Amy said, tears glistening in her blue eyes, she quickly wiped them away.  
  
"I may have left here a scared little girl, but I return now, a woman.. a woman with a purpose. Gone is a scared little girl" Amy said, staring around the Mausoleum.  
  
"It's time that Cameron knew how powerful and ruthless Amy McMahon can be when I'm out for blood. And *nothing* will get in my way, I mean NOTHING" Amy whispered, blowing a kiss to the tombstones, and walking purposefully out of the Mausoleum.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Later That Day ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amy stood outside the door of one of the guy's that had tormented her brother. She knocked lightly.  
  
"Hello?" Said a tall guy, about 6'4" with short blonde hair, and piercing blue eye's.  
  
"Yeah, I'm looking for Jason Black.. I heard this was his address?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm Jason, who are you?-- Wait, your Amy McMahon, right? That WWE person?"   
  
"Yes, that is me, but I am also Adam Kiriakis' younger sister," Amy said, and when saw a flash of recognition in his eyes, she continued, her eye's flashing "remember my brother? The one you and a bunch of guy's tortured to the point that he commited suicide?"  
  
"Oh, uh, yeah, him" Jason said looking anywhere, but at the younger woman's face.  
  
"Well listen good, I will make you pay, understand that one thing, and you tell every last one of your buddy's that helped you, that they will pay as well. Or else, they're punishment's will be yours also" Amy said, turning her cold, icy blue eye's at him. Jason felt chill's. The way she was dressed, showed her class and wealth. Just everything about her screamed money.  
  
"Look, I-we *never* meant for that to happen. Never meant for it escalate that far-" Jason started, trying to explain.  
  
"Well it did! You can't change that, but you could have changed it then. And for ruining my family, like I said before. Mark my words, Jason Black, I will make you pay" Amy snapped at him. He eye's scorching him, and his wife, as she can up behind him.   
  
"Why was Amy McMahon of WWE at our door, yelling at you, honey?" Jason's wife, Belle asked.  
  
"Oh, um, nothing. Just something from years ago"  
  
His wife sighed. Her husband, she wondered what he had done. But she waved to the younger woman, but Amy just gave her a scathing, disgusted look.  
  
Amy rolled her eyes, and spun around on her heel, walked to her car, and slid in. She gunned the engine, and took off for the motel, deciding she'd go home that day. She got there, and quickly grabbed her stuff and checked out, she then drove past the house,  
  
"I am going to make thing's right Adam, and Noelle, I hope you forgive me. And Daddy, I hope you know how much I love you. How much I miss you" Amy said, and sped off into the distance, not looking back. She arrived at the airport, and a caught a flight back to Boston. When she boarded the plane, she swore that she would never look back.  
  
She quickly rushed back to John's place, seeing a note he left, just in case she came back early, that he and Roxy had left for the show already, and she could meet them there if she wanted, or she could drive to the RAW show.  
  
~*~*~*~ A 5 months later ~*~*~*~ (Sorry I skipped alot, but I couldn't think of what to write, sorry!)  
  
"Roxy!!" Amy called up the stairs of the large house, in Boston, Mass.  
  
"Yeah, mom??" her 6 year old daughter replied.  
  
"Can you come down here a minute? I need your help"  
  
"Fine! Hold on a minute" her daughter yelled back.  
  
A few minutes later her daughter appeared at the top of the staircase,  
  
"What do you need help with, mommy?"  
  
"Oh, yah, um, can you help mommy move a box to the basement? It's not really heavy or anything, and I don't want to wait till Daddy get's home"  
  
"Yeah, sure" Roxy said, following her mother to the basement where a box was beside it. In the box, Amy had packed away the saddest years of her life. She had done that when she had returned from North Carolina actually, she had talked thing's out with Randy, and told him that she was pregnant. They had gotten back together, and had great make-up sex (happy now, Sophia?) Randy was really excited about the pregnancy.  
  
Roxy grabbed the box, and carried it down the stairs, and rested it on a table. She then raced back upstairs, hugged her mom, and went to watch TV.  
  
Amy noticed a picture of her father, brother, and herself on the kitchen table. She grabbed the picture, and walked down the stairs placing it on top of the box. She walked up the stairs, and flicked off the light. She turned around and looked down at the shadow of the box,  
  
"I miss all of you, but this is for the best" She whispered. She blew a kiss down the stairs, and walked back up into the kitchen. Closing the door behind. Leaving that chapter of her life, behind her.  
  
~*~*~* Later That Day *~*~*~  
  
"Baby!" Amy said as she opened the door, and jumped into her fiance's arm's.  
  
Randy kissed her,  
  
"Well then, I missed you too, honey. I have a surprise for you though"  
  
"Wee!! What is it?"  
  
"Actually, it's not a what, it's a who"  
  
"Oooh, goody. Who is it then?"  
  
"Wait in the living room"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Come in now, man" Randy called out the door, to the man standing there.  
  
"Ah, Amy. It's been too long"  
  
"Sh-Shawn Brady?" Amy asked in disbelief. Staring at her ex-husband. The man she had married when she was 16 1/2, and divorced a year and a half later.  
  
"Yep. Glad to see me are you?" He staring at her coldly.  
  
"Um, glad is not the word"  
  
"Well, I heard about your little engagement, and also about your sister and brother. So I decided to come see you" Shawn said, smirking at her.  
  
He quickly jerked her away from Randy, and said,  
  
"Well, I just wanted to see, what, memories I could stir up. I'm leaving now, but I just want to give my congratulations to an engaged couple" he said, smirking. Before jerking Amy to him, and kissing her.  
  
At first she didn't react, feeling like she was swept back into her 1 and a half year whirlwind marriage. However, that lasted briefly as Shawn ended the turbulent kiss as quick as he started.  
  
"I'll see you. Whenever." Shawn said, walking out of the house.  
  
"Shit, baby! I am so sorry, I didn't know he'd upset he'd make you. I am so sorry sweetheart" Randy said, when he saw her face. She had unconciously lifted a hand to her lips.  
  
"He didn't hurt you did he?"  
  
"No, No Randy, I'm fine. Shawn didn't hurt me." Amy said.   
  
Amy didn't say much, as Randy led her to the den, all the while talking about him, and apologising. She was thinking the man who had just kissed her. Her first true love, the man who she betrayed by falling in love with another.  
  
She tried to immerese herself into her talk with Randy, but every so often her eyes wandered to the door, and she wondered about the boy she once knew, and the man he had become.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for now. Please Read and Review. I need feedback guy's. I wanna know if I should keep writing this...  
  
Thanks!  
  
EvolutionsChick (Amy) 


	11. Ah! A Full, Full Day!

Chapter 11: The Phone Call  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: I am using soem character's from the soap opera day's of our lives because I am bored, and I feel like adding more characters in, so yeah, I decided to put in Day's character's lol. Oh, and in the last chapter, I meant to put 8 months later.  
  
The previous night, Amy had gone to bed wondering why Shawn had come to see her now. Why he wanted to ruin thing's for her. Suddenly, the phone rang.  
  
"Who the hell are you? And what the hell are you doing calling so damn early?" She growled into the phone.  
  
"Ah, yes, still the nice person you always we're right?" Brian said sarcastically.  
  
"Listen Brian, I don't have time for your asshole-ness, I haven't talked to you since I was 14, what do you want now?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I just got a call from dad's lawyers-"  
  
"Yeah and? Why the hell are you calling me for that? And how the fuck did you get this number?"  
  
"First off, I'm calling because in his will, there was some other things I was to give you before you got married. And it doesn't matter how I got the damn number. But onto the stuff I was to give to you, Dad left them to you, and I had them sent to you, they should be their any minute" He said.  
  
"Ding-Dong" went the doorbell.  
  
Amy groaned, and got out of bed, and walked downstairs, talking to him on her cordless still,  
  
"What exactly did you send? How'd you find out the address? I haven't talked to you, since you and the rest of your siblings we're kicked out of my house." She said, opening the door, and signing for the packages. The delievery man brought 4 large boxes into the house, and placed them near the door.  
  
"Look, I'm going to check out what you sent me. But please, don't ever call me again, you or Shannon" Amy said, her voice scarily calm and even.  
  
"Um, Amy, Shannon can't call you. Shannon died a few month's ago. It's just me, Candy, our kids, and Shannon's kid's left"  
  
"Well fine then, please don't call me ever again Brian. GoodBye" Amy said, with finality, and hung up.  
  
She opened the smallest package first. In it, was a letter, and a ring box. She opened the letter first.  
  
Dear Amy,  
  
If you are reading this letter, it is almost your 22nd birthday. As I look at you across the room, playing with your car's, and coloring, as I write this, I think about how much pain I am causing you. I see you here all the time, staying with me. You miss alot of school for this. But you are an adult now, and I am very sorry that I missed knowing your kids (If you have any yet), walking you down the aisle when you get married, missed your high school, and eigth grade graduation.   
  
I am writing this letter to tell you something, that you should have known long ago. You have another sibling, younger than you. You see, when you were about a year old, your mom was pregnant, and she had a child when you were a year and a half, and you see, she couldn't handle another kid at that point, so she gave it up for adoption. But we named the child, and his parent's names are Samantha Brady and Luca Robert's, the child's name is Will Robert's. I am so sorry that we hadn't told you before, we just didn't know if you were old enough to deal with it.   
  
But please know, my daughter, that I love you, unconditionally.   
  
Love always,   
  
Your dad,  
  
Richard  
  
Amy folded up the letter, and swallowed hard. She then opened the ring box, to see her gramma's ring, the one she had always admired on her mom's finger, before her parent's had divorced. She saw a piece of paper in it,  
  
I saw how much you loved this ring, sweetie.   
  
So I'm giving it to you. - Daddy  
  
Amy slipped the ring on her finger, and looked up, and smiled,  
  
"Thank you Daddy. I really needed to know those thing's in the letter, I love you" She whispered.  
  
She then opened the other boxes, seeing various stuffed animals, and articles belonging to her father. Suddenly the phone rang again,  
  
"Talk to me"  
  
"Amy, look. I know before you said to ne-"  
  
"Brian! I told you to never call again. Do you not get English? Thank you for sending me Daddy's thing's, but I do not want to talk you" Amy said, evenly with anger evident in her voice.  
  
"Fine, then. goodybye"  
  
Amy hung up without responding.  
  
knock-knock-knock.  
  
"Who the hell else is here this early? It's only 11:15am" She wondered.  
  
She pulled open the door, and stood there in shock,  
  
"You! What the hell are you doing here? I told you to keep away from me. I told you to never talk to me. I said I never wanted anything to do with you!" Her eye's blazed with fire, a hint of her famous McMahon-Kiriakis temper flaring.  
  
"But, I wanted to talk to you. I mean, you are my little sist-"  
  
"Don't you start that bullshit with me, you stupid prick! After my mom died all of you blamed me for it and disowned me, so don't start with the 'your my little sister' bull. Because I ain't gonna buy it! Brian, don't forget how well I know you. But you, you don't know me. And if you know what the fuck it good for you and your family, you will keep away from my daughter, myself, and my fiance. Are we clear?" She said, her voice low and measured, full of anger, her eye's cutting through him like dagger's.  
  
"You know, what? If you are going to act like this with the only family you have left, then I want absolutely nothing to do with you" Brian said, his green eyes staring at her in contempt.   
  
"Don't give me that! You haven't been my family for 8 years! I've been on my own pretty much, since Daddy died, so you shut the fuck up, get out of my house, and never come near me or my kids ever! Or there will be hell to pay! And if you do not leave my house right now, I will have Randy down here, and the cop's here, in 5 minutes."  
  
"Fine!" Brian said, and stalked out of the house, he gunned the engine of his mustang, and sped away.  
  
Amy closed the door, locked it, and sank down to the floor,  
  
"Why does my past always come back to haunt me?" She whispered to herself.  
  
She resisted the urge to cry, and went into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. Which consisted of, a skittle sundae, with hot fudge and marshmallows. As she ate the sundae, she heard knocking at the door. She quickly walked to the door, and opened it to see the tear stained face of Sophia Levesque,  
  
"Soapy, what happened?" She asked, pulling her into the house, and hugging her.  
  
"It's Paul, he- I-- we. Paul cheated on me, with Stacy, said he wanted her more. He dumped me!" Sophia said, crying on her friend.  
  
"Oh, honey. I am so sorry, Stacy may be one of my best friend's, but me and you are closer. You didn't deserve this. And besides that, Stacy should have known better!" Amy said angrily, thinking of her friend's.  
  
"I know, but he-- he said that, I was ugly"  
  
"Sophia! You are not ugly! C'mon go upstairs to your room, and we'll talk later"  
  
*~*~*~*~ That night, about 10 pm ~*~*~*~*  
  
Amy and Sophia were talking about how men we're stupid and such. Sophia was piss drunk, having drank 10 bottles of Mike's Hard Lemonade.  
  
knock-knock-knock-knock  
  
Amy rushed to the front door, and opened it to find a un-shaven, worried looking Paul,  
  
"Is she here?"  
  
"Yeah she is Paul. But she's really upset"  
  
"But I'm sorry! I made a mistake! I didn't mean it. I don't want Stacy! I want Sophia! Really I do" Paul said, trying to push past Amy, in the process hitting her in the stomach.  
  
"Fuck, Paul! I'm pregnant you know" Amy said, putting a hand on her belly, doubling over slightly.  
  
"Shit. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you" He said, hugging her.  
  
"Yeah Yeah I know" Amy said, hugging him back, "Well, c'mon, I'll take you to your wife"  
  
"Thank you so much"   
  
Amy and Paul walked into the living room, and Paul saw Sophia and said,  
  
"Baby? I am so sorry, it's not Stacy I want, it's you. Please babe, can we get back together?"  
  
"Listen, Paul. You really hurteded me. I loved you, and you dumped me for Stacy frickin' Keibler! Big deal the Keibler elf is taller and has longer leg's than me, but funny, if you wanted her so much, why am I the one you married?" Sophia said, slurring her words a bit. She stumbled a bit when she stood.  
  
"Your the one I married because *you* are the one I love, not Stace. And don't act all innocent with me. It's not like you never cheated before!" Paul said, angrily.  
  
"Oh, big god damn deal! Get off your fucking soap box. I slept with Ric 3 fucking times, big deal! It's not like I dumped you for the guy! You told me you wanted Stacy and not me, I told you that Ric was an accident, a mistake! I never said that I wanted him instead of you!" Sophia said, walking unsteadily towards Paul. She stopped in front of him, and said,  
  
"Don't ever treat me like I'm the bad guy in every situation, Paul Micheal Levesque!"  
  
"Well, Sophia, you treat me as if I am. But I really do love you, and if you-" Paul was cut off by Sophia kissing him passionately.  
  
"Um, wow" was all Paul could say.  
  
"Look baby, we've both made mistakes. Why don't we forget them, and just go home and have a little fun?" Sophia said, suggestively, thinking of the great make up sex that they always had (Sophia, I included make up sex, again, and this time it was yours and Paul's, so are you satisfied now? And I included your little affair with Ric, hehe)  
  
"That sound's like a great plan" Paul said, lifting Sophia up, and slinging her over his shoulder.  
  
"Bye Amy! Can I leave my stuff here for when I come visit?"  
  
"Of course, just take your cell, and purse and shit. I left them in the front hallway"  
  
"Alright. Bye!"  
  
"Bye! Have fun!" Amy called behind the retreating couple, laughing quietly. Those two, could not stand to be apart from one another.  
  
Suddenly, Amy hunched over in pain, feeling her stomach contract,  
  
"Oh fuck! The baby is coming, my water broke. What the hell are we gonna do with Roxy?" She asked herself.  
  
"Randy!! Get your ass down here now, grab Roxy! My fucking water just broke!" She screamed up the stairs.  
  
A few seconds later, she Randy, clad in a Evolution T-shirt, and a pair of pajama pants, carrying a sleeping Roxy who was in her PJ's. He also had her black duffell bag in his other hand.  
  
He quickly walked down the stairs, he got to the door, and saw his fiance in extreme pain, he slid on a pair of running shoes, and ushered her out the door, locking it behind them. He put Roxy in the front of the van, and helped Amy into the back where she'd have more room. He sped away from the house, getting to the hospital in record time. He parked the car, and carried Roxy, and helped Amy to the E.R.   
  
"My wife, she's having a baby, her water broke. Help!" Randy said in a rush  
  
"You'll have to wait sir. We need you to fill out paper work"  
  
"Can't you see her?!?! I'll fill out the damn papers! Just get her ready to have the kid!" Randy said impatiently, worrying about his fiance who was sitting on a chair, and grimacing in pain every few minutes.  
  
The nurse rushed to Amy, with a wheelchair, and said she would admit her in a second.   
  
(I don't know alot of what to write, so I'm just skipping ahead, but sorry for the crappy job I've been doing with my writing lately)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 15 hours later ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Several hours, and much pain later, Amy was laying in her hospital bed, holding her and Randy's daughter, Mercedes Alexandria Jade. Randy was smiling at his fiance and daughter, thinking of how pretty his little girl was. Mercy had light tan colored skin, blue eyes, and straight light brown hair,  
  
"She's so pretty. She's looks like you, honey" Randy said, kissing Amy, then the baby on the forehead.  
  
"No, she looks like her daddy" She said smiling at him.  
  
"You look like your daddy don't you? yes you do" She cooed to the baby.  
  
"Momma? Daddy? Can I see my sister?" Roxy asked from the doorway.  
  
"Yeah of course you can, baby" Her mother replied, smiling at her.  
  
Roxy walked quietly over to the bed, and smiled at her little sister, and kissed her cheek,  
  
"Little sister, your going to have the best parents ever. But don't play with mommy's make-up, 'cause she get's real mad when you do that. And don't take daddy's wrestling shirts, he gets mad when I do. And don't ruin his posters" Roxy said to her little sister, with her parents sitting there laughing.  
  
"What's her name, momma?"  
  
"Roxy, this is your little sister, Mercedes Alexandria Jade" Her mother replied with a smile.  
  
"She has a nice name! But can I call her Mercy, mommy? daddy?" She said to her parent's.  
  
"Yeah, of course, sweetie" Randy said.  
  
"Can I see my grandbaby? or am I not allowed yet?" said a deep voice with a texas accent from the door.  
  
"Daddy! Of course you can!" Amy replied, smiling at the sight of her dad.  
  
"Grampa!! I missed you!! Did you bring gramma Sara with you?" Roxy said, flinging herself at her grandfather, hugging him tightly.  
  
"I missed you too munchkin. And no, I didn't bring Gramma or Sami with me. I left them at home in Texas. But don't you wanna see grampa?" Mark said, hugging her back, and kissing her forehead.  
  
"Of course! But I wanna see Gramma and Sami too!" She replied, kissing his cheek. She burrowed her head in his neck.  
  
Mark walked over to the bed, and kissed Amy on the cheek, and said,  
  
"I missed ya, sweetie. So has Sara, and Sami is always pointin to pictures of ya. She knows who her big sister is alright"  
  
"I missed ya too, daddy. And I missed Sami too. Do you wanna hold Mercy?" She asked her dad, kissing his cheek.  
  
"Yes, of course" Mark replied, putting Roxy down on the floor. He picked up Mercy,  
  
"Hi little baby, ya know who I am? I'm yer grampa. I left yer gramma at home in Texas. But I love ya, so does yer mom, and yer daddy, and your big sister" He said, walking with the baby. He kissed the baby on the cheek, and just as he was giving her back to Amy, a nurse came in,  
  
"Ms. McMahon? We have to take the baby to the nursery now, but you can see her later. And we also need you to fill out some more papers" The nurse said, taking the baby from Mark.  
  
"Alright, bring the papers in soon" Amy said.  
  
"Baby girl, I'm gonna leave you to get some rest. I'm going to take Roxy with me, to my hotel. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you, honey. Bye Randy"  
  
"Ok, daddy. Thank you soo much for takin' her with you to your hotel. I love you too. And I will see you tomorrow, please bring Roxy in the morning, so I can see her. Roxy, come here and give mommy and hug and a kiss" Amy said, as Roxy rushed over to her, and hugged her tightly, and gave her a kiss.  
  
"I love you momma. I love you too daddy"  
  
"I love you too baby" Amy and Randy said at the same time. She rushed to Randy, gave him a hug and kiss, then ran back to her grampa,  
  
"C'mon grampa, we gotta go. I wanna go to the mall for something" She said, pulling his hand.  
  
"Well, the boss has spoken, see you both tomorrow. Bye!" Mark said, as he was dragged out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~ That night, about 10:30pm ~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright, baby. Time for bed" Mark said to his granddaughter, who was watching tv.  
  
"Ok, grampa. G'nite. I love you" She said crawling into his lap, and giving a kiss, and really big hug.  
  
"I love you too, munchkin. Goodnight. Now be a good girl and sleep, ok?"  
  
"Yupp! Night Night" Roxy said, walking off toward the bedroom.  
  
Mark went to sleep a few hours later, but he wask woken by Roxy screaming  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, that's it for now. Thanks to people who have reviewed. Please continue to R&R I wanna know if anyone is actually reading. Thanks!  
  
EvolutionsChick (Amy) 


	12. It Can't Be True

~*~*~Chapter 12~*~*~  
  
"No!! Momma! Daddy!! Don't leave me! Come back" Roxy screamed, tossing and turning   
  
in her sleep.  
  
"Rox. Roxy, baby, wake up. C'mon darlin' wake up" Mark said, shaking her slightly.  
  
Roxy shot straight up, crying, and bathed in a cold sweat,  
  
"Grampa. Where are daddy? And mom? They died. They left me. I wanna see my mom   
  
and dad!" Roxy cried.  
  
"Sweetie, mommy and daddy are at the hospital. With the baby. They never left you,   
  
they don't ever plan to. And you can't see mom and dad, right now. But we're going to   
  
see them later" Mark said, rubbing her back, in an attempt to soothe her.  
  
"But Grampa-" She whined, giving him her puppy dog eye's.  
  
Mark looked away from her face, knowing that if he looked at her a second longer, he   
  
would fall for the puppy dog eye's.  
  
Roxy sighed, and crawled into his lap,  
  
"Grampa, why do I get these scary dream's about Mommy and Daddy?"  
  
"I don't know baby, but go back to sleep, ok?"  
  
"Ok" Roxy said, she hugged her grandfather, clinging to him tightly.  
  
Mark stood up, and walked with Roxy to his room, and he put her on his bed, and he laid   
  
there.  
  
~*~*~*~ Skip ahead, 1 year~*~*~*~ (I know I've been doing that a lot, but I have   
  
writer's block, but I wanna write the chapter's, so0o yeah)  
  
Amy sat on the couch with 1 year old, Mercy, and now 7 year old Roxy. They were   
  
watching, WWE SmackDown!,  
  
"Mom! Uncle John has the most hilarious rap's, but they're real good" Roxy said, praising   
  
her uncle, she missed him, she hadn't seen him in a few month's, "And he's beating   
  
grampa's ass!"  
  
"I know baby. But don't let grampa hear you sayin' that Uncle John beat his ass" Amy   
  
laughed  
  
Suddenly the phone rang,  
  
"Hello??" Amy said  
  
"Hello, is this Mrs. Mc Mahon-Orton?" A woman's voice asked.  
  
"Yes it is, can I help you?"  
  
"Well um, this is a nurse from St. John Macomb hospital , I'm sorry Mrs. Orton, but I   
  
have to inform you that a Marshall Bruce Mathers, has died. I'm sorry but you are listed   
  
as his next of kin, and I had to inform you first" The nurse said, her voice sympathetic.  
  
"No.. No… your lying. He can't be dead.. How?!?!" Amy said, not wanting to believe what   
  
the nurse had said.  
  
"I'm sorry, he is. He passed away an hour ago. He appears to have been in a very bad   
  
car accident. Do he have any children that should be notified?"  
  
"Car accident?" Amy said, tears rolling down her face, "Yeah, he has a daughter, but   
  
she's only about 9 years old. And he has another daughter, I'll tell them both what   
  
happened. And he has a younger brother, I'll tell him as well, just I'll be there as soon as   
  
I can"   
  
"Ok, Miss. I am so sorry for your loss" the nurse said, sympathetically  
  
"Thanks, goodbye"  
  
"Goodbye"  
  
Amy hung up the phone, and started crying. Roxy looked at her mother, wondering why   
  
she was crying,  
  
"Why are you cryin, mom?"  
  
"I- Baby, I have something to tell you. It's really important, but you have to listen ok?   
  
And don't tell your sister until I do, k?"  
  
"Ok, momma, what is it?" Roxy said curiously. Amy grabbed Mercy and put her on the   
  
ground, she pulled Roxy to her, and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Baby, I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm going to have to. I am so sorry,   
  
sweetie, but Daddy got in a bad car accident, and that was a hospital in Detroit, he died"   
  
Amy said, her voice cracking. She hugged her daughter tightly, not wanting to let go.  
  
"No! Daddy can't be gone! He can't be! He was suppose to come to my gymnastics   
  
meet next week! And we were supposed to go to Disney World next month!" Roxy   
  
screamed, sobbing. She didn't want to believe her dad was gone.  
  
"I am so sorry, honey, but he's gone. And I want to tell Hailie Jade this myself, ok? And   
  
Uncle Nathan too. I am actually going to call them now, please baby, be strong for your   
  
sister, ok? She has nobody left, I don't want her with Kim, I'm gonna ask if she want's to   
  
come here, same with Alainna" Amy said, thinking of the 2 girl's, who loved Marshall so   
  
much.  
  
"Ok, mom" Roxy said, crying.  
  
Amy picked up the phone, and dialed Nathan's cell phone number,  
  
"Nathan? It's Amy. I need to talk to you"  
  
"Oh, hey Aimz! How are ya? How's my neice? How's Mercy?"  
  
"Um, me and Rox aren't great, and Mercy is fine. But are Hailie Jade, and Alaina with   
  
you?"  
  
"Yeah, why? Is something wrong with Marshall?" Nathan asked her, Amy could sense his   
  
worry.  
  
"Yeah it is. Nate, sit down for this. Ok, I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just   
  
gonna say it. Nate, hun, I am so sorry, but Marshall died today in a car accident, a   
  
hospital in Macomb county called her a few minutes ago"  
  
"He what? He can't be! He's my big brother! He… can't be gone" Nathan said, fighting   
  
back tear's.  
  
"I am so so sorry, Nathan. Honey, I want you and the girl's to come live here, ok?"  
  
"But.. what about the house? Does Mom know?"  
  
"we'll do something about the house, and no, Debbie does not know, I am going to have   
  
Marshall buried somewhere near there, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, ok. When are you flying out here? And does Proof know?"  
  
"I'm gonna fly out today, I'm leaving soon. And I haven't told him yet, haven't told Dre   
  
either. Can you call them and tell them? If you can't, I totally understand, and I'll do it"  
  
"No, no, I can do it. I'll wait for you at the house. Bye"  
  
"Bye Nathan. I love you like you're my little brother, remember that"  
  
"I will. I love you too."  
  
They both hung up. Amy stood up, and grabbed Mercy and her purse, wallet, key's, and   
  
cell phone off the coffee table. She told Roxy to get up, and put on her shoes, and grab   
  
a jacket. Amy quickly rushed upstairs to Mercy's room, and grabbed some clothes,   
  
shoes, etc etc. And threw them in a bag, and she grabbed some things for herself and   
  
Roxy, and she rushed back downstairs. She left a short note for Randy, who had gone   
  
out somewhere, with Brock. She grabbed Mercy and Roxy, and rushed out to the car,   
  
locking the door behind her. She put Mercy into her car seat, and Roxy beside her, and   
  
slid into the drivers seat, and sped to the airport. She parked the car, grabbed the kids,   
  
and rushed to the ticket counter, asking the ticket person to get her to Detroit as fast as   
  
possible. She got there a few hours later, and rushed to Marshall's mansion is Warren   
  
County, she saw Nathan, Alaina, and Hailie Jade sitting out front. Amy punched in the   
  
security code, and she then drove up the huge driveway, and parked in front of the   
  
house. She unlocked the door, and Roxy got her sister out of the car seat, and Amy   
  
grabbed Mercy, and Roxy, and rushed over to everyone,  
  
"Hailie Jade, baby, Alaina honey, I am so sorry this happened. I'm gonna take you girl's   
  
and Nathan with me, back home"  
  
"Huh? Aunt Amy, what are you talking about? Daddy is supposed to be home in a couple   
  
hours" Hailie said, confused.  
  
Amy shot Nate a questioning glance, and he shrugged his shoulder's and mouthed,  
  
"I thought you should be the one to tell them"  
  
"Hailie Jade, Alaina, I don't know how to tell you, but Daddy got in a bad car accident   
  
earlier today, and he died. Girl's I am so so sorry"  
  
"That can't be true! Daddy said he'd never leave me! Your lying to me! I want my   
  
daddy" Hailie Jade screamed. Nathan grabbed Mercy, as Amy went to comfort Hailie   
  
Jade, and Alaina, who sat there quietly, sobbing.  
  
"Girl's I didn't want to believe it either, but he's gone. But I want you and Nathan to come   
  
with me, Randy, Roxy, and Mercy, what do you say?"  
  
Hailie and Alaina, still sobbing, nodded their head's. They hugged Amy tightly, and   
  
Nathan, holding Mercy, walked over with Roxy, and they all hugged each other tightly. For   
  
Roxy, and Hailie Jade, they had lost their daddy. Nathan, lost a brother. Alaina, lost man,   
  
that was like her daddy. Amy, lost her best friend, her first love, the father of her first   
  
daughter.  
  
A few minutes later, a black Lincolin Navigator pulled out, and out emerged, Proof,   
  
Marshall best, and closest friend, and Dr. Dre, who was not only Marshall boss, but a   
  
great friend as well,  
  
"Amy, shorty, Nate called us like, 20 minutes ago, we got here as fast as we could. I am   
  
so so sorry. I know how much you loved Marshall, I know how much he loved you. I   
  
know how much he loved the girl's, Mercy included" Proof said, hugging her tightly, and   
  
kissing her cheek. Amy hugged him back, and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I know, man, I know. He's gonna be missed, by us, by the fan's, by everyone" Amy   
  
whispered.  
  
"Aim.. I'm with Proof on that, he will be deeply missed, his death, will be a great loss to   
  
the hip hop community, as well as his family, friends, and fan's" Dre said, hugging her   
  
tightly.  
  
"I know Dre, believe me, I know" She replied, quietly.  
  
She pulled away from him, and sucked in a deep breath. She looked at Hailie Jade, and   
  
Roxy, the 2 sister's embracing. When she looked at them, she saw Marshall, in their baby   
  
blue eye's.   
  
"Well, let's get inside and start planning the funeral, and Marshall told me he recorded   
  
some song's already, a couple of them tributes to the girl's, and I think his fan's deserve   
  
one last memorial CD" Amy said, trying to be strong for everyone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, that's it for now. I might not update for a bit, because I am starting high school, and   
  
I'll have crazy school work, but bear with me, I'll try my hardest. And Check out my   
  
songfic, "Beautiful" based on the Christina Aguilera song. I might write some more   
  
songfic's though, I find them a bit easier to write than these long on-going fic's, but I   
  
really want to continue this one!  
  
Luv,  
  
EvolutionsChick (Amy) 


	13. Time To Say Goodbye

~*~*~*~Chapter 13~*~*~*~  
  
"Amy.. are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you don't have to you know" Dre said to her quietly, wondering if the younger woman was strong enough to do this.  
  
"Yeah.. Dre, I have to. Marshall said he wanted me to listen to these certain song's. And besides that, I want to like, give Marshall's fans something to remember him by. This last album, it'll have songs that are his usual style, some that delve deeper, and some, that are dedicated to his 2 little girl's" Amy said, staring at the ring Marshall had given her. He has given her it to symbolize their deep connection, it had his, Roxy, and her birthstones on it. Roxy had the same one, with the stones in a different order.  
  
"Look, you don't have to do this now, why don't you, Nathan, and the girl's go to sleep, and you'll work over this in the morning. Wait, hold up, I'm telling you to go to bed, and leave this for tomorrow. You look horrible to be honest. I just want you to feel a bit better. So go to sleep" Dre said, pushing her out of Marshall's studio.  
  
When she got upstairs, she told everyone to go to sleep, because they all had a tiring day, and they needed rest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Next Morning ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amy awoke to a see Roxanne and Hailie Jade, laying down on the bed bedside her, sleeping soundly. She slid out of bed, so as not to wake them, and walked downstairs. She saw Proof in the kitchen reading something,  
  
"Morning, man. Whatcha reading?"  
  
"Oh, uh, um nothing interesting" He replied nervously trying to hide the cover.  
  
Amy snatched it from him, and saw the front cover,  
  
'INTERNATIONAL RAP SENSATION EMINEM, KILLED YESTERDAY' Look inside for details and police report.  
  
It also had a large picture of Marshall, Roxy, and Hailie Jade on the front. She crumpled it up, and her face showed no emotion,  
  
"Those bastards! How the fuck did they find out?!?!"  
  
"I don't know, kid. But when I got here this morning, there was a lot of media out front. I had to get security to help me through" Proof replied.  
  
"Fuck! And how did they get pictures of Roxy? I thought that we had kept pictures of her and Marshall, and Halie Jade, out of the public"  
  
"I thought you did to, but I guess not"  
  
Amy then got a thoughtful look on her face,  
  
"I want Marshall buried the day after tomorrow"  
  
"ok, your planning the funeral so its your choice"  
  
"BUT.. I only want the girls, Steph, Shane, Vince, Linda, Nathan, you, Dre, Fifty, the rest of D12, Randy, Cara, John, and 50 there, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah of course. I thought you might want to keep it private. But what about Debbie? And Kim?"  
  
"Those bitches?!?! What good had they ever done for Marshall? Kim was a no good lying cheating bitch, and Debbie sued him, for some bullshit case!" Amy snarled, angrily.  
  
"Ok, Ok, that all is true, but still..."  
  
"No, Proof. If they end up there, me and my daughter's will not be there, it's simple as that"  
  
"Fine. Fine"  
  
"Good. Now let's get planning"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Two Day's Later ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That morning, everybody got up, and showered, and dressed quickly. Amy dressed Mercy, Roxy, Hailie Jade, and Alaina is black dresses that she had bought them the day before. After she got them into her dresses, she went to her room, and pulled on a long, black, spaghetti strap dress, and a pair of black heels. She then walked into the bathroom to see Randy, in his dress shirt, spiking his hair. He quickly finished doing his hair, and pulled on his suit jacket,  
  
"Amy, are you alright, honey? You have not been yourself, and honestly, eventhough your still beautiful to me, you look like hell"  
  
"Why thanks for the compliment, dear! Of course I'm not all'fuckin'right! But that's another story" She said, rolling her eye's. She straightened his jacket and tie, and walked out of the room, dragging him by the hand behind her. They walked to the room that Mercy was staying in, and grabbed her out of her crib. They then walked to the room that Hailie Jade, Roxy, and Alaina were sleeping in. Amy saw the girl's all sitting there, each off thinking in their own little world's,  
  
"C'mon girl's, we have to leave now" Amy said, looking at them, seeing the sadness in their faces.  
  
The girl's all stood up, and they all walked somberly out of the room, and downstairs. They entered the front hall to see, Nathan, Steph, Shane, Vince, Linda, Dre, Proof, John, 50, Cara, and the rest of D12 waiting for them. Amy took a deep breath, and walked to the hook that had her black pure on it. She grabbed her purse, and a pair of sunglasses, and lead the way out the door, everyone following behind her. She hopped into one of the limo's, and everybody got into them, and they were on their way to the church.  
  
~*~*~*~* During the Ceremony ~*~*~*~*  
  
They all sat in the small church, listening to the minister speak. He then called up the person who was giving the eulogy, which would be Amy,  
  
"Marshall Bruce Mathers III, well, wow, what can I say about Marshall? That everyone here doesn't already know. As every person in here knows, Marshall was one of the sweetest people I've ever known in my life. He was a terrific father to Hailie Jade, and Roxy, and an awesome father-figure to Alaina, he loved her as if she was his own" Amy said, swallowing hard. There was a huge lump in her throat, that had been there since she got that fateful call from the nurse, "I will never forget the night I met Marshall, it was a 7 years ago in Detroit, and that, other than my wedding day, and the days my daughter's were born, was one of the best day's of my life. We hit it off right away. We were together for almost two years, we had a daughter together, he went to prom with one of my closest friend's because I asked him too. He would do anything for those he loved. After we broke up, we became best friend's" Amy said.  
  
Amy then began to cry, but she just tried to ignore the tears and go on,  
  
"He..- I..- I can't do this" She said, and fled the podium, and went back to her seat, and sat in Randy's arm's.  
  
The minister finished the sermon, and then the paul bearers grabbed the casket, and they filed out of the church, to the hearse, and the limo's. They went to the cemetery, and went to the gravesite, Amy standing closest to the headstone, wearing her sunglasses, to hide her bloodshot blue eyes. Her face was red from the tear's. The minister said a little prayer, and they put down Marshall's coffin, Amy placed a fire and ice rose on top, Roxy and Hailie each placed a black rose on top, Alaina a red one, and Nathan, a white one.  
  
They put the coffin into the ground, when they put the last of the dirt on top. Amy stared at the ground, it had begun to rain, and the rain had blurred her vision. The rain was seeping over the tall stone, into the engraved lettering, and dark soil. She bent down, and ran her fingertip's over the cool marble of the now wet headstone. She wished she could have hugged him one last time, told him she loved him once more. Had a chance to say goodbye. But it was too late for that, he was gone now. It's not like when he went on tour, now he was gone forever.  
  
She carefully read the lettering, tracing it with her fingers; Marshall Bruce Mathers III a.k.a. Eminem  
  
October 17, 1972- May 20, 2004  
  
Loving brother, father, best friend, and son.  
  
There were a few more inscriptions on the head stone as well, but just reading them brought tear's to her eyes. Everyone thought rap feud's would kill him, but coincidentally, it was rap, and the girl's that kept him alive and safe. It was a car accident that claimed his life, 'Just like it claimed mom and Noelle's' Amy thought.  
  
"I always knew this day would come Marshall, I just didn't realize it would be so soon. I'm going to miss you. I love you. I swear I will take care of Hailie Jade, Alaina, and Nathan as best I can. I promise you that" Amy whispered. Amy looked at the ring, and bracelet Marshall got for her, and thought of how she would always miss him.  
  
"I love you.." She whispered, running her fingertips lightly over his name.  
  
She placed a kiss on the headstone, and stood up quickly, and pushed through everyone, wanting to get away from everyone. Her heart breaking, and twisting with every step she took.  
  
The day Marshall Mathers was buried, a piece of Amy McMahon-Orton's heart went with him.  
  
A/N: I know that the last 2 chapter's have been hella short, but I've had crazy homework, and I've been going to the hospital to visit my grampa, so I don't have a lot of time, but I'm trying. Anyways, as always, please read and review!  
  
Luv, EvolutionsChick (Amy) 


	14. I'm So Sorry, Please Forgive Me

~*~*~*~*~Chapter  
14~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~ Cemetery ~*~*~*~  
  
She was standing there, sobbing, wishing this hadn't  
happened. Wishing she could take away all the pain for  
everyone. Namely, Roxy and Hailie Jade who had lost their  
daddy at such a young age. She knew what that was like,  
and she knew it was fucking hell,  
  
"Amy, darling! I finally found you! We've been looking  
all over"  
  
"Oh, Sorry for making you worry" Amy replied, feeling  
like a little girl again.  
  
"It's alright, princess, just as long we know that your  
alright. After you looked at the headstone, you rushed  
right off, you looked quite shook up" The person in front  
of her said, looking at her with a warm look, that showed  
a lot of sympathy, and sadness.  
  
"Look, I'm alright, OK? I have got to be strong for the  
girl's, for Nathan. Aunt Linda, I'm going to put out that  
final CD, and I am going to make it meaningful,  
worthwhile" Amy said, looking the older woman in the eye.  
  
"Yes, dear, I understand that. But you can't be the  
strong one all the time, the one who holds it together  
for everybody. You have to grieve too! This isn't good  
for you. You need time to grieve over your losses. You  
can't be everyone's rock, everyone's shoulder to lean on.  
Everybody's punching bag for when the grief gets really  
bad" Linda whispered, hugging her niece.  
  
"I'm the only one they have, now! Hailie Jade, Alaina,  
and Nathan are going to become my responsibility, and I  
want to take care of them as Marshall would've. They  
deserve at least that!" Amy said, fiercely.  
  
"Fine Honey. Have it your way" Linda sighed, giving up,  
"But let's go home"  
  
Amy nodded, and followed her back to the limo's. She had  
taken off her sunglasses, and when they got back, she saw  
2 people she hated with a passion, 2 people that she  
NEVER EVER wanted to see. Kim Scott Mathers, and Debbie  
Mathers-Nelson. She locked eye's with Debbie's, and  
walked slowly towards the two women,  
  
"What the hell do you two, bitches want?" She said  
evenly, venom in her voice.  
  
"I wanted to come see Marshall, for one last goodbye"  
They said in unison.  
  
"And I came to get my daughter and niece" Kim added  
  
"Well, Kim, Hailie Jade and Alaina are coming with me. I  
have their parental rights, and they both want to come  
with me, and besides that, you are a horrible mother. You  
can't even stay clean, with all your drugs what court  
would award you custody?" Amy said, her eye's ice blue  
with anger, staring at the taller woman.  
  
"You stupid bitch! You can't take them away from me. I  
WILL get them back!" Kim said, angrily.  
  
"You just fucking try. You just try" Amy said, smirking.  
She then walked to one of the limos, and ushered the  
girl's in. Randy followed them all in, carrying Mercy.  
Everyone else piled into the other limo's, and they were  
off to the house.  
  
~*~*~*~ 3 Days Later ~*~*~*~  
  
Amy was in the studio, listening to the tracks that  
Marshall had already made, and they sounded real good in  
her opinion. She was going thru a drawer, looking for  
gum, and she saw an envelope that said "AMY" in  
Marshall's writing. She opened the envelope, and saw  
pages with notes and song lyrics, songs that she was  
supposed to sing. She then began to cry, at that thought.  
  
She just couldn't take it anymore, she needed to get away  
for awhile. She quickly raced out of the studio, and  
grabbed car key's. She jumped in the car, and sped away.  
She went to a near-by park, she got out of the car, and  
walked to a bench. She sat down, hugging her knees to her  
chest, crying, thinking. She heard a sound behind her,  
before she could look to see what it was, she felt a hand  
over her mouth,  
  
"You scream, your dead" a deep voice said, quietly.  
  
Amy struggled, but the man was too strong for her. She  
just eventually gave up trying to fight out of the way.  
The man grabbed her, and began pushing her, to, where his  
car was, she guessed. He loosened his grip a second  
later, and she took advantage of that, and kicked  
backwards, with all her strength. The man stumbled, and  
released her hand, she took advantage of that, and began  
kicking and punching. She got a good look at the man's  
face,  
  
"B-B-Bill?" She stuttered, confused. She backed away  
slowly.  
  
"Yes it's me"  
  
"Why, Bill? Why?!?! I've never done anything wrong to  
you. I've always been good to you, My uncle has been very  
good to you. He hired you, when you have very little  
wrestling talent. How could you do this to us?? How.. NO!  
WHY would you try to kidnap me?"  
  
"Because you fuckin' deserve it. You deserve to die. All  
of you Mc Mahon's do, all you stupid ri." Goldberg  
started to say, but was interrupted by the now furious  
woman in front of him,  
  
"We fuckin' deserve to die? After all we did for you!  
After Uncle Vince hired you, even though you hardly work!  
You work like 10 days a friggin' month! And as I said you  
have no talent. But Uncle Vince gave you a chance, and  
this is how you repay him?!?! Trying to kidnap his  
niece/god daughter?!?! How fucking ungrateful are you?"  
She said, with venom in her voice, her blue eye's cold as  
ice, shooting dagger's at him.  
  
"Yeah, you do deserve to die, you stupid little rich  
bitch! All you and your precious cousin's, Stephanie, and  
Shane, have ever done, is have things handed to you on a  
silver freakin' platter!"  
  
"I NEVER had anything handed to me! I've worked hard for  
everything I have. I had a daughter at 15, and I raised  
her myself, and she has turned out pretty damn good so  
fucking far!" Amy said, backing away, as she saw Bill  
Goldberg advancing toward her.  
  
"Yeah, right, whatever you say" Bill said, walking toward  
her menacingly.  
  
Amy then took off running. She grabbed the remote control  
for the car from her pocket and unlocked the doors. She  
quickly jumped in the car, and started it. She backed out  
quickly, and sped away. She reached Marshall's mansion  
and quickly got out and ran inside.  
  
When she entered the house, she walked upstairs to fix  
herself up, but when she got up to the bathroom, the door  
was locked, and she heard somebody in there, so she went  
to the bathroom next to Nathan's room, and she saw  
something she never expected to see. On the floor, she  
saw the ghastly white body of one, Nathan Mathers. She  
started shaking uncontrollably, she put her hand over her  
mouth, looking in disbelief at him laying there, ghastly  
white, in a pool of blood. She began sobbing, and  
screaming for somebody to come help. Randy rushed into  
the room a minute later, but stopped short when he saw  
Nathan,  
  
"Baby, come on, get out of here. We need to call a  
ambulance" Randy said, quietly.  
  
Amy struggled against him, finally breaking free, she  
sank to her knee's next to Nathan's body, and sobbing,  
  
"I promised him I would take care of you. I am so sorry  
Marshall, I said I'd take care of him, and I didn't. I  
broke my promise to you, I betrayed you. Marshall I am so  
so sorry. Please forgive me. Nathan, I am so sorry, I  
said I'd take care of you, but I didn't, and now this has  
happened" She said, running a finger over Nathan's cool  
cheek. He was wearing the pants, shirt, and bandana that  
Marshall had bought him.  
  
She saw a note on the counter, she grabbed it and read,  
  
'I am so sorry, everyone. I was feeling like this before  
Marshall died, but him actually dying pushed me over the  
edge. Him and Hailie were all that I had. I wish thing's  
could've been different. But I just want to say, I want  
Amy, to divide my stuff up between herself, Hailie Jade,  
and Alaina. Do the same with the things Marshall left me,  
if anything. I want Amy to have the car. One last thing,  
I wish to be buried next to Marshall, my gravestone  
reading that I was his little brother, and I loved him  
very much  
  
Goodbye forever,  
  
Love,  
Nate'  
  
"I am so very sorry, Marshall, Nathan, both of you. I  
swear, I will not let this happen to Hailie Jade, or  
Alaina, I won't!" Amy said, fiercely. She then got up,  
and left the bathroom, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Four days later, Nathan Kane Mathers was buried next to  
his brother Marshall.  
  
A/N: Ok, so that's it for Chapter 14. I know it was  
another short one, but I got a lot of school work. And I  
wanted to update, so I wrote this short little chapter.  
Hope you liked it! As always, please read and review and  
tell me if you liked it or not. Be honest. 


	15. Dreams Really Do Come True

Dreams Do Come True  
  
It had been four years since Nathan's suicide. Slowly, but surely, Amy, Hailie Jade, Roxy, and Alaina had overcome it. They would never forget him, or Marshall, but they had closed that chapter of their lives. Amy and Randy had a happy, love filled marriage. They had 4 great kids. Amy, was having a very succesful run, as WWE World Champion, the first woman to ever accomplish that feat. Randy, was a tag champion, as well as the Intercontinential Champion. The girls, whom they loved very much, had adjusted well to everything. They now all resided in California.  
  
"DADDY!!!!!!!!" Screamed Alaina, to her father, who was in the ring practising, and she was standing behind the curtain.  
  
"Yes, honey?" Randy called back.  
  
"Mom said to get your ass back here right now, she wants to talk to you!"  
  
"Coming, dear! Tell your mother I'm on my way" He called back.  
  
He quickly finished running through his match, with Shannon Moore, scheduled for later that night. He took a sip from his water bottle, and then ran backstago, to his and his wife's locker room,  
  
"Alaina said you wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you about-" Amy was abruptly cut off by the ringing of her cell phone.  
  
"Yes?!" She said angrily, when she picked up.  
  
"Well, well, is that the proper way to answer to phone?" said the voice of somebody, that Amy hated with a passion.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" Amy said, angrily. Her blue eye's flashing.  
  
"I want to speak with my daughter, as well as my neice"  
  
"You know what? FUCK. YOU. Kim Scott! I will not allow you to talk to *MY* daughter's!"  
  
"Your daughters?!? They are not yours! They're mine!" Kim screamed, hysterically.  
  
"Is that why custody of them was awarded to me by a judge? Because you, are a fucking cocaine addict!"  
  
"Fuck you, you bitch! You took them away from me! You stole Marshall away from me!"  
  
"Oh no, no I didn't Kim. You did that ALL by your sorry self. Now, goodbye" Amy said, turning off the phone, and flipping it shut. She shoved it in her gym bag, and stood against the wall, pissed off.  
  
"Randy" She said, "Ah fuck, I can't remember what I wanted to tell you" She said, laughing lightly.  
  
~~~ Week Later ~~~  
  
A week had passed since the call from Kim. Amy, and Randy had some time off, so they had taken the girl's to Florida, to relax. While they were in Florida, Mercy got sick. She had come down with a flu. After a few days, they say she wasn't getting any better so they just flew home.   
  
It was almost the last day of school, so they let Mercy just stay home. Alaina was graduating the next day, from 8th grade. She was so ecstatic, she just wished Marshall and Nathan were there to see it. She looked up at the sky and whispered,  
  
"I wish you guy's were here to see it. But I know that you guy's are proud of me" She blew a kiss upwards, and walked inside.  
  
The next morning, Alaina woke up, and was so nervous. She and her sister's got a ride to school, as they usually did, but they left at lunch, since Alaina had to go to the salon to get ready.  
  
At 4:45pm, Alaina was finally ready. She had her hair done. It had been dyed black, with blue tips. And parts of it had been braided, and parts had been crimped. She had her make up, and nails done. She got a pedicure, everything! Her mother and father had gone all out. They rushed home, and she slipped into her dress, which was a light blue color, and it was cut from mid thigh on her right leg, and then got long, as it went down her left leg. And she wore clear high heels. They arrived at the school gym, where the ceremony was being held, at 5:15. She quickly ran to the classroom where they got their gowns, and she saw all her friends, and her boyfriend, Mike. She went and stood with everyone. They had only been her friends, for 3 years, but they were all really close.  
  
~*~ Later that night ~*~  
  
When everyone arrived home after the ceremony. Alaina was dead tired, so she went to bed, as did the other 3 girl's. But not after hugging their sister, congratulating her once again. Randy went upstairs with them, but Amy excused herself, and went to her office. She walked into the room, and locked the door behind her. She grabbed a box, from under the desk, and sat on the floor and opened it. It had pictures, letters, old notebooks, and ring's.  
  
She pulled out one stack of pictures, they were the ones of her and Cara at eigth grade graduation. Then she saw pictures of herself, at prom. Her and Jeff on stairs, at her house. Her and Jeff getting into the limo. And pictures of her and him on the porch. There was one of her and Jeff, and Cara and Marshall, taken by the prom photographer. And some others that people had just snapped at the prom, and at after parties. Then were the graduation pictures, which had just about everyone in them. There were pictures of her wedding to Randy, and countless other special occasion's.  
  
She opened one of her journals, and read a particular paragraph,  
  
"I dreamt last night, that one day, I would be married to a really sweet guy. A really nice guy. He's nice, he's hott, he's just everything that I want! I hope one day I get that. Like mom had with Daddy, I guess"  
  
"Well, I guess dream's do come true" She whispered. She put the stuff back in the box, got up, and went upstairs. Truly happy, for the first time, in she didn't even remember how long.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Well, this is it for the story. I am going to write 4 more little chapters, kind of like, a little something from each daughter! I hope you guy's enjoyed the story!  
  
Amy 


	16. The Prom

~Prom Night~  
  
She stared into the mirror, and saw the flawless face, with sparkling blue eyes, staring back at her. Her date, Mike, would be there to pick her up soon, and she hadn't finished getting ready yet! She had gone to the salon to get her hair dyed, and stuff like that. But she was styling it herself. She was working on it right now. She had crimped the pink streaked sections of it, and braided some of the blue ones, and left the rest of her rich, brown hair flowing to the middle of her back. She quickly finished her hair, when she saw the time on her alarm clock. She pulled bits and pieces back in a clip, and was finished. She then started on her make up, applying her black eyeliner to her bottom lid first, and then blue eyeshadow on her top lid - It matched her stunning dress- with black liner also on that lid.  
  
She then got up, and walked to the bathroom, where her baby blue prom dress hung on a hanger, on the back of the door. She walked into her room, in a bra and thong, and pulled the dress on. She then zipped up the back. She quickly pulled on her shoes, which were clear strappy heels, with the straps being silver. She made sure that the necklace she had recieved earlier that day from her father, was on her neck. And she slipped on the ring that her parents had given her for her18th birthday. It was a ruby, and sapphire, her dead grandparents birthstones.  
  
The beautiful woman looked at herself in the full length mirror, admiring her dress. She then grabbed her purse, and put her keys, debit and credit cards, and cell phone inside it. She grabbed her wrap, and was just about to turn her lights off when she heard her mother call,  
  
"Baby, Mike is here!"  
  
"Coming, mom!" She replied, she walked to the top of the stairs, and began walking down the stairs slowly. Her mother and father saw her-when she got to the middle of the stairs- her mother began to cry, and her father's face beamed with pride. She got to the middle of the stairs, and her mother said,  
  
"Lemme take a picture, Darling"  
  
"Fine mom!" She replied, smiling. She and her date walked over to the fireplace, and stood there, posed and smiled,  
  
"Wait, I have something to give you, honey" Randy said.  
  
"What is it, Daddy?"  
  
Randy handed her a ring box, and she opened it, and when she saw what was inside, she gasped,  
  
"But Daddy, Mom.. This is Gramma's engagement ring from Grampa, Grampa gave it to you"  
  
"I know, baby. And I want you to have it." Amy said, smiling.  
  
She smiled at her mother, and slipped the ring on. She then walked over to her parents, hugging her mother tightly. When she got to her father, he lifeted her in the air,  
  
"I love you, little girl"  
  
"I love you too, Daddy"  
  
They then walked out to the porch to take more photo's, and Amy took one group photo of everybody standing outside the limo,  
  
"No curfew tonight, hun! Just call us whenever and tell us where you are!"  
  
"Ok, mom, dad! Love you guy's!" She said, getting into the limo.  
  
"Be careful, Mercy!" Her parents called, as the door to the black stretch limo slammed shut.  
  
~~~ At The Prom ~~~  
  
Mercy and her date, Mike, were dancing to a fast song, when somebody tapped Mercy on the shoulder,  
  
"Well, well, Mercedes, you actually found somebody to take you" A snobby voice said  
  
"Well, Brittany, why wouldn't I? I bet you didn't!" Mercy said, turning around to look at the shorter girl in disgust.  
  
"So what if I didn't?"  
  
"It means. That I, was able to get a date, and the almighty Brittany Shah, was not. I mean, I'm just plain old, Mercedes McMahon-Orton, and your well, "popular" as you say" Mercy said, her eye's starring daggers through the girl in front of her.  
  
"The only reason anyone talks to you, is because Vince McMahon is your grampa or whatever! And Randy Orton is your dad!"  
  
"My grandfather, and father, have nothing to do with why people talk to me. But you know what? Get your jealous ass outta my face!" Mercy said, and stalked off, Mike following her.  
  
Mercy had walked over to the DJ, and asked him to play a song that she knew got on Brittany's nerves, that reminded her of horrible times.  
  
Her and Mike began dancing, and then, after the song, they went to get their prom pictures taken.  
  
~~~ Later that Night ~~~  
  
Mercy and Mike were sitting on a blanket, on the beach, watching the sunrise, and Mercy could have sworn that she saw something in the sky. But she felt something, but she could also tell that, her prom was dream like. It was everything she had dreamed of, and more.  
  
"I guess, dreams really do come true" She whispered.  
  
"Did you say something, baby?"  
  
"No, nothing. But lets go. Let's go take a drive"  
  
"Alright"  
  
Mike stood up, and pulled Mercy up, as they were walking, Mercy suddenly jumped on his back, and he laughed. They walked back to the car, as they were getting in, Mercy whispered,  
  
"Thank you, Grampa. Thank you, Gramma. I have this feeling that it's you, that made my dreams come true" She blew a kiss, heavenward, and got into the car.  
  
The End  
  
Well, that's it for Mercy's POV, I hope you liked it! A Graduation is next, and then A Wedding, and finally, somebody's first WWE match! 


	17. What Could Have Been

What Could Have Been- The Graduation  
  
She sat there, staring blankly at the honorary diploma in her hand. She thought back to 4 months earlier, when everything had come crashing down around the Orton family. Their oldest daughter had been killed, when she had been in the car with her boyfriend, her best friend, and her best friend's boyfriend, driving home from an away basketball game. Ryan, Alaina, Sabrina, and Cory had been driving home from an away basketball game that their school had played, and some idiots from the rival school, had tried to cut them off it seemed, and Ryan had apparently switched lanes back and forth quickly, and the car hit a patch of ice, and went off the road. The car had ended up crashing head on into a fence, and flipping.. The impact had killed Alaina immediately, left Cory in a coma, Trista with serious injuries, and Ryan with just a black eye, and a few bruises. Amy, sat there, and cried, cried till there were no tears left. She was truly touched by the town's concern. They had made a memorial near the fence. With a cross, and people left cards, stuffed animals, flowers, everything. The cheerleaders took care of it. But it was Alaina's senior year! She left behind a boyfriend, sisters, parents, and more importantly, an infant daughter. Rain was only 10 months old, she had no chance to get to know her mom. Amy felt so bad for her grand daughter. She felt bad for everyone. She was so angry at Ryan, angry that he had done what he had. Angry that he made it so that her grand baby would never know her mom. Her daughter, who was only 18, but already had a daughter, was going off to the University of Michigan in the fall. Alaina had worked so hard, and to have it taken away from her so soon. Her thoughts were cut off by a knock at the door. She picked up Rain, and went to open the door. On the other side, she saw her daughters best friend, Sabrina Levesque, one of Paul and Sophia's daughter's, "Hey Brina, honey. I am so glad you could make it" Amy said warmly, welcoming the blonde haired, blue eyed woman into her house. "Hey Aunt Amy, of course I'd come. I just wondered what you wanted to talk about." Sabrina replied, leaning over to kiss her aunt, then god-daughter on the cheek. "Oh yes, I um, well, I figured that since Alaina is gone, and you and her were best friends, I thought that maybe, uh, you might want some of her things, to remember her by. And I thought you might want to see your god daughter some, before me, Randy, and the girls move" Amy said, swallowing her tears. "I.. I.. I mean, yeah sure, I'd like some of her things. But if you're sure that you don't mind.." Sabrina said. "No, no, of course I don't mind, hun. Go on upstairs, in her room, take what you'd like" "Alright, thanks Aunt Amy" Amy just gave a half-hearted smile. Sabrina then turned and walked to the stairs, knowing how hard this had hit Amy, and the rest of the family. She turned toward her best friends room, and slowly opened the door. The room hadn't changed much in the 4 months that had passed. The only difference was that some of her friends possessions were slowly starting to be packed into boxes, "Aunt Amy? Can I use a small box for some things I might take?" Sabrina called. "Yeah, dear, of course!" Amy called back. Sabrina placed a box on the black bedspread that covered the king-size bed. She walked over to the desk, and saw the make-up, perfume, and jewellery that was scattered all over it, "Same old messy Alaina" She mumbled to herself, with a tiny, fake sounding laugh. She saw the photo board beside the desk, but one of the pictures that caught her eye, wasn't on the photo board, it was on the desk beside it. It was 4 photo's in one frame. All of the pictures were of Sabrina, Rain, and Alaina, excluding one, which also included Alaina's aunt, Jessica, and her Uncle's, Dillion and Brock. Sabring loved those pictures, after a few seconds, she took the frame, and put it in the box. She then grabbed a couple pictures off the photo board. Some were of Junior Prom, some had Alaina, and Marshall, Alaina and her Grampa Mark, and others had Vince, or Sabrina's mom and dad. But one, it was special to both of them. It had Sabrina, Alaina, Roxy, Hailie Jade, Mercy, Sabrina's half sisters, Mandy and Jenny Hardy, Rhya O'Haire, Nikki Martin, Alexandria McMahon, Lyndsay Levy, and Biyanka Copeland, Liliana Irvine, Breana Lesnar, Cheyenne Micheals, Aryana Angle, Shauna Bautista, Michael Moore, and Ryan and Nicholas Hardy standing with the entire WWE Roster, it was one of the summers, where Amy had talked Vince into letting all her closest friends, bring their kids on the road. It had been great! All the kids had loved, and they'd forged a tight bond, and Amy had talked Vince into letting the Superstars bring their kids on the road every vacation the kids had. Sure, it had been hectic, but they'd all been so happy. She took the picture, and put it in the box, along with the others she liked. She looked at the bed, and saw a book poking out from under a pile of clothes. She saw it was Alaina's journal, she wasn't sure if she should read it, but this strange feeling suddenly washed over her, that made her feel like Alaina would want her to. She threw the diary in the box, quickly. She then grabbed her best friends signature scents, Adidas and Candies perfume, took some of her body jewellery, and closed the box, taping it with some packing tape she saw on the desk, and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. She walked down the hall toward the stairs, and stopped, "I'm sorry this happened Alaina, but I'll take care of Rain, if you want me to. Just give Aunt Amy, and I, or just her if you prefer, that you want me to" Sabrina whispered, looking at a picture of her friend. She walked down the stairs, to the kitchen, where she heard her aunt crying, "Aunt Amy? Are you alright?" Amy whipped around, her black and red hair flying in her face, "Yeah, uh, honey I'm fine" Amy replied, trying to compose herself. "Amy... your not fine. You're hurting so much. You are trying to be so strong for everyone, but you have to grieve for yourself. Mom said you were like this when your mom died" "Sabrina, I am fine, I have to be strong. For Rain. For the girls, for Randy. For Alaina's memory, even" Amy replied, wiping away a tear that was falling down her face. A face that Sabrina always saw as strong, a face that Sabrina had hardly ever seen a tear fall on. "Aunt Amy, let me take Rain. Let me at least take care of her for the summer. You need to take a vacation, take a few months to deal with your grief. Just please, let me help. It's what Alaina would have wanted. You know she hated when you sacrified EVERYTHING about yourself to help others. Please" Sabrina paused, to look at her aunt right in the eye. Her blue eye's meeting, Amy's "Let me help. Let me take Rain" "I.. Alright, Just for a month at the most. I don't want to take away your whole summer. Your starting at U of M in fall, you need time to prepare" Amy said, defeated. She leaned over, and hugged Sabrina tightly, and kissed her cheek, "Thank you so much honey" "No problem, Aim. It's my pleasure. Now let me go get some of her clothes and things" Sabrina said, jumping out of her chair, and rushing up to the baby's room, appearing about 10 minutes later, with 3 of Alaina's gym bags, filled with baby stuff. "I have a crib, playpen, and stuff at my house. And no, I don't need the car seat, I have one in my car" "Well honey, I don't think I have to fill you in on anything about her-" "You don't need to. I know all my god-daughters important information. Say good-bye to gramma, Rain" "Gamma bye bye" Rain said "Bye bye, Rain. Gramma will see you in a month, princess" Amy said, kissing her grand daughter, and handing her to Sabrina, "I'll take the bags, you take Rain" "Okay" Sabrina replied, walking ahead. When they got to the car, she strapped Rain into the car seat, and shooed her aunt back into the house. She hopped into the driver's seat of her brand-new silver Saab, pulled out of the driveway, gunned the engine, and took off down the street. "There they go. I hope Rain will be alright. She's all I have left of Alaina" Amy whispered, "When she grows up, I'll see what could have been" She finished, walking into her house. Thinking of how that night, at the graduation, they would have a cap and gown set on a chair with Alaina's picture, in memorial of her. "I'll see what could have been" Sabrina whispered, ãLife is what you make of it and for Alaina, for what couldâve been, I plan on making a lot out of mine. I believe in Fairy tales and Happily Ever Afters, call me corny if you want but it's true. Like my girl Ashanti once sang..."Dreams Are Real, All You Have To Do Is Just Believe!"  
  
The End 


	18. I'll Always Love You

IÕll AlwayÕs Love You - The Wedding  
  
She stood there. Nervous as hell. Today was the day. Today, was her wedding day. She never thought that it would come this fast. She loved her fianc 


	19. Gone But Not Forgotten

Gone But Not Forgotten  
  
The women stood around the grave. Each holding either a red or white rose. They had been her favorite colors, and they were paying tribute to her memory. One there, never having really known here, just through storys from her grandmother, and godmother.  
  
She stepped forth first, placing her flower, a red rose, on the grave, she knelt down, onto the damp soil,  
  
ÒI wish IÕd gotten to know you better. Everyone said you were a wonderful woman, I just wish I had gotten to know that first hand. Daddy really misses you, so do I. I wish I had known my mom. I miss you, Mommy. I love youÓ the woman, Rain, whispered. Kissing her mothers grave stone.  
  
Rain got up, and stepped back, walking to her grandmother, and wiping away the tears that fell.  
  
Sabrina stepped forth, carrying a white rose, she sank to her knees, placing her rose in front of the tall stone, and running her fingers over the cool stone,  
  
ÒI miss you, laina. We all do. I raised Rain for you, I hope you think I did a good job. SheÕs turned into a fine woman. Has daughter, and a fiance. If only you could be here to see her, and your grandbaby. Both are wonderfulÓ Sabrina said, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Stephanie McMahon then stepped forward, tears already staining her cheeks. Her vision blurred by her tears and the rain, as she placed the rose in front of the stone, she spoke,  
  
ÒAlaina, you were a great girl. My neice, of sorts. IÕm glad you became a McMahon. You were a great part of the family. We all love, and miss you. We hope youÕre happy in your better place. I hope you think that we all did a good job raising Rain. She took after you, sheÕs gotten in the ring. SheÕs great. I only wish she had known youÓ Stephanie finished shakily, not being able to continue.  
  
Finally, Amy stepped forward, she layed her rose, red and white, in front of the stone, and uttered the words,  
  
ÒAlaina, baby girl, youÕre gone, but youÕre not forgotten.Ó She kissed the tombstone, and steppped back..  
  
Her little baby was gone. She had been for a long time, but this, this, coming her with Rain, brought the pain back, as if it was that cold, Febuary night again, when theyÕd gotten that call from the police.  
  
Amy shook her head, her fiery red hair whipping in the wind. She couldnÕt think about this, she had to be strong for Rain.   
  
She grabbed RainÕs hand, turned on her heel, and walked to the cars. Everybody hopped into the car theyÕd arrived in, and drove away. Rain looking back, and whispering,  
  
ÒGramma is right. Gone, but not forgotten. I may call Sabrina Mom, but Momma, youÕre my real mother. I love you so much, even though I didnÕt know you..Ó  
  
ÒDid you say something, Rain storm?Ó Her mother, Sabrina asked.  
  
ÒNothing, mom. NothingÓ She reached over, and awkwardly hugged her mother,  
  
ÒMommy.. you may not be my real mother, but I love you just the sameÓ  
  
Sabrina returned the hug, and flashed her a wry smile, her daughter hadnÕt called her Mommy since she was 13 years old,  
  
ÒI love you too, baby. Never forgetÓ Sabrina said, giving her 21 year old daughter, a loving look.  
  
Rain returned the look, and thought of her own child.  
  
ÔIn this family, so many are gone, but none, are forgettenÕ she thought  
  
The End!  
  
I will have a sequel.... showing what happened in the 2 years between Amy and RandyÕs reunion, and the birth of their daughter, Mercy. Stay tuned!! and read my 2 new fics..  ÓMy Shooting StarÓ and ÒMy ImmortalÓ  
  
Luv,  
  
Amy 


End file.
